<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He should have known by BTS_215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134850">He should have known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215'>BTS_215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He Should Have Known [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Centaurs, Childhood Trauma, Chronal Disassociation, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry has some shit to get through, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is still a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Violence, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Oblivious Harry, Pack Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus Black Lives, Remus and Sirius are like Harry's parents, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Sexual Abuse, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Switch Severus Snape, Top Remus Lupin, Top Severus Snape, Top Tom Riddle, Werewolf Remus Lupin, harry finds out some truths, most characters don't show up until later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry like usual is caught up in everything. Fourth Year turns out to be one of the best years he's had (read: the worst). It gave him the opportunity to be himself, for once he wasn't living up to anyone else's standards. He makes new friends and finds a few truths that shouldn't have been hidden from him. Of course, anxiety and trauma decide that they won't be leaving him alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He Should Have Known [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034427">Bound in Servitude</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda">LittleMissXanda</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266">The Consequences of A Binding Ritual</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel">teecup_angel</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302600">The Wizen Kins Redemption</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneSmith/pseuds/JayneSmith">JayneSmith</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is meant to establish the head space Harry is in.</p><p>Hope you all are doing good. It took a bit for me to figure out what I wanted to write. Check out Bound in Servitude! It isn’t completed but I think it is such an amazing work and heavily influenced the ideas I had for this one. Hopefully I can actually write this story without going too far off with how I want it to end up. </p><p>Let me know what  you think of this chapter! Thank you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sighed, opening the door to the empty compartment. Ron and Hermione both filed in behind him. Since the World Cup they hadn’t really had the chance to talk about it. A lot went on in just a few hours. The three of them have some shit to get through. Harry knew that this event would only add onto the lengthy list of his traumas. </p><p>Hermione smiled watching Ron as he grumbled over having to complete his summer assignments. “You know Ron, if you just take the time at the beginning of the summer, you wouldn’t have to do any of this now.” Smirking, Harry couldn’t help the smug feeling that rose up as he watched Ron try to finish his assignments. “Come on Ron, me and ‘Mione did ours as we left the school. Why didn't you join in?” For once Harry wasn’t scrambling to complete his assignments. He had Hermione to thank for that reprieve. The foresight she had to get the next year's books early helped them complete their assignments in the 8 hour train ride home.</p><p>He couldn’t help the way his mind drifted as he stared out the window. The insane summer he had with the world cup. The fun they had during the game, the time they had to relax. It didn't help him at all the way his thoughts quickly soured. Hearing the screams, the panic that ensued as people ran. It was terrifying only hearing it all. They had left the tent to see what happened. People were pushing each other trying to get away. It was clear a disapparation ward had been placed. The thousands of witches and wizards would have left in a heartbeat, even with the few muggles around. They weren’t stopping at all, nobody really knew what it was, just that you had to get away from the panic. </p><p>Harry knew he needed to get away, preferably somewhere people weren’t. Hermione grabbed his hand dragging him away with Ron. They had only moved behind all the tents, getting to a ditch where they could hide. They hadn’t meant to get separated from everyone else. They hadn’t been able to do much else but watch as the hooded figures swept through the tents. </p><p>Harry wouldn’t have made the connections if he hadn’t heard them, “Where is the boy? Our lord said he should be here. We had confirmation from the inner circle. Pure luck the raid was nearby, right?” They were silent watching two of the death eaters. Harry cursed his luck, not only were they alone with death eaters, Hermione had the very real possibility of being killed. She was a muggleborn, it wasn’t something they thought much on, until the facts were in front of them. Death Eaters love their blood purity, they would rather see a muggleborn dead than alive. They made eye contact speaking without words to try and figure out an escape. There seemed to be no way for them to leave now. </p><p>Trapped in a ditch without anybody to help them, the only people nearby would kill them without a second thought. The panic had started to claw its way through Harry. First in his stomach and rising up into a tingling sensation in his limbs. He didn't know what to do, his brain working through all the possibilities. They had to find a way out, otherwise they’re dead. </p><p>Harry began to take out his wand when a noise from across the camp reached their ears. The death eaters moved quickly. Leaving the three of them in the ditch. They were a few feet from being caught, the only reason they weren’t seen was because the death eaters hadn’t looked down. They were still searching the tents and looking for people, not holes in the ground. </p><p>Someone covered their mouths as they began to relax. The panic shot through Harry as he tried to get out of the strangers hold. He was going to die, the death eaters caught him. “Jesus, Harry calm down” It took a few seconds for him to recognize the voices, the identical voices. He slumped back turning to the twins as they smiled. “Mom told us to find you. It’s a good thing we had some pranks on us.” Harry let out a sigh in relief, the knowledge that he would be safe soon did wonders for his anxiety. </p><p>They moved slowly to get to the forest. Making sure they had an eye on the death eaters the entire time. It wouldn't get caught now. It would help keep them prepared for anything that happened. Being highly probable that they would be caught or seen, just knowing it happened could help them get the upper hand. Harry’s eyes trained on the death eaters resulted in him tripping on the roots. Falling without a sound as the group stopped. Hermione helped Harry up without a sound, silently praying to the Gods that this was all that happened. The group made it to the trees hiding behind a bush to get the best position. </p><p>Harry held his breath in wait as he watched the Death Eaters walk closer. They made it to the clearing we had just passed, right before the area we were hiding in. It was terrifying to be that close without any ability to truly protect ourselves. Before they had the tents, a possibility that someone might have been there, but now. Harry couldn’t stop the thoughts that they were truly alone now. Molly may have sent the twins, but he knew that she didn't know where any of them were. </p><p>They watched as one of them reached down to pick something up. It looked like a stick, but the realization that it was a wand had them all patting themselves. Harry could feel the dread pooling, he was the only one that had the possibility. It made sense, he did fall. However being without the one thing that had the chance of protecting someone. Harry almost couldn’t calm down this time. He could feel the panic coming on, the full blown inconsolable panic, the true fear and dread that he had always been able to keep at bay. </p><p>“We need to leave. Now. The Aurors should be coming.” The five of them watched as Harry’s wand was raised. The horror that consumed Harry was debilitating as the spell was nearly yelled. “Morsmordre” the green light formed in the sky. Black skull and snake appearing soon after as the confirmation was made. This was a raid. Voldemort or a copycat was rising to power. He knew that it was more likely that the man was coming back from the dead. He had already spent so much of his life trying to get away from Voldemort and live. </p><p>They left almost immediately after. The Aurors arrived at the spot quickly. As the five of them moved out of our hiding spot. The relief of having these trained people with him. Wands raised towards them, the group realized that the Aurors thought they had caused this mass panic. Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. They clearly didn't recognize who he was. The Aurors were prepared to attack them, without any care towards them clearly being children.</p><p>The feeling of safety he did have towards them was erased. Especially as he paid closer attention towards their magic. Most of them were nervous, the lack of preparation and training became clear as he paid more attention to them. “State your name and reason for being here.” They tensed watching the Aurors as Hermione built up the courage to speak. “Hermione Granger. We were trying to hide from the death eaters.” Ron quickly jumped onto the track as he spoke. “Yeah! We saw it happen. I-i’m Ron Weasley, these are my brothers Fred and George. And that is Harry Potter.” They turned to Harry then, looking him up and down.</p><p>Harry could see their denial in the way their magic darkened. Their emotions clouding everything as he watched them. They had fallen into the norm of following what the media said. He was a prince to the wizarding world. Why would a prince look like a poor skinny boy that looked to be struggling to live. They took them in, especially after they found out it was his wand that was used in the creation of the Dark Lord’s mark. </p><p>Being interrogated was not what Harry thought it would be like. The Aurors assumed he was guilty and lying about his identity. They were trying to find some kind of lie. It annoyed Harry to no end as they continued to pester him on the events that happened. He kept his emotions in check the best he could. Watching the others as their emotions swirled around them. The anger they had when they made no progress. It was undeniable that it was Harry’s wand that made the mark, but everybody was saying it was a death eater. </p><p>The Aurors tried to pick apart their story, searching for a flaw that wasn’t there. They continued to deny Harry’s claims of innocence, that his wand proved that he cast the spell. Who else could have used his wand but Harry. It was pathetic how they couldn’t even seem to think about the possibility that someone else could use your wand. That he didn't cast the spell, that he wasn’t a death eater. He was bloody Harry Potter for Merlin’s sake.</p><p>“I am Harry Potter, I swear I didn't do anything. I’m sorry it looks that way, but my wand was simply dropped. There wasn’t anything I could have done. They are Death Eaters. Would you rather I have died?” The Auror questioning Harry looked at him curiously. Trying to pick apart his words to find some flaw. “You are clearly not Harry Potter.” It was the best she could come up with. Harry was disgusted that they wouldn’t take any of their accounts on who he was. He barely held back the incredulous snort, the sound shocking the Auror as he began to laugh. This situation was impossible, it had to be a prank, some joke that someone decided to play on him. A tactic to help him calm down from the event that happened. </p><p>The Auror only raised a brow in question. “I don’t know how else to say this, but I am. What makes you think otherwise?” The woman paused, looking through her papers, briefly looking at Harry. She was carefully cataloging his features in comparison to what she had on Harry Potter. “Harry Potter doesn’t look like that. Where are your robes? Why are you dressed in those clothes? It is clear that you are not Harry Potter.” She didn't even mention the scar. It was idiotic the way she spoke. Expecting Harry Potter to flaunt money and that the news wouldn’t lie. </p><p>Harry cursed his luck, they wouldn’t even believe him based on the way he looked. When there are other ways to prove his innocence. He was beginning to form a plan on how to continue on. The way he would work through this so they would start believing him. He wasn’t lying to them, hadn’t lied to them. Yet they all saw him as liars. It reminded him of the Dursley’s, the constant lies from the adults that everybody else took as the truth. </p><p>The door opened before he could counter as Dumbledore entered the room. “Harry my boy, I am so sorry for everything that happened.” The Auror stood as she looked Harry up and down once more. Dumbledore addressing him as Harry clued her in. She started to realize her mistake. “Mr. Potter, I am so sorry for all that we put you through. We just didn't think- Your wand was the one used. I would like to formally apologize on behalf of the Aurors. We should have believed you.” </p><p>Harry watched in silence as she scrambled to apologize. As if it would make up for everything she had done previously. The feeling of annoyance at their previous disbelief was overpowering. Consuming Harry as he watched her, trying to apologize, repeating the same things constantly. They hadn't believed him when the facts were right in front of them. Yet they believed Dumbledore without question when he walked in.  </p><p>Harry cursed the wizards and witches for their inability to provide minors with any kind of identification. It could have been cleared up with that, a blood test, simply looking at his memories. There were so many options that they had ignored. Instead choosing to claim he was lying and that he was clearly the culprit. The wizarding world assumed that there would be adults who could testify to a child’s identity.</p><p>The compartment door opening brought Harry back to the present. His heartbeat was erratic, pounding in his chest, trying to get out. He turned quickly from the window and watched as the trolley lady asked if they wanted anything. This round was sweets, next would be lunch. So there hadn’t been that much time lost with him staring out the window. Just thinking about what could have happened. The amount of what if’s that could have led to his death or imprisonment. It terrified him, his throat closing up in panic. Taking slow calming breaths to get out of the head space before anybody realized it was a challenge. Hiding everything from them, they would treat him like he was weak, panic attacks were apparently not a status of strength.</p><p>It made sense of course, it is from being overwhelmed, but pulling out of that. Everything that someone had to get through to not pass out. Harry saw that as true strength. The power to not let it control his life, he had that and wouldn’t let anybody else see his struggle. He would take care of it all on his own. This was his power, for his life. Nobody would be able to control him, he would make sure that he could deal with everything that happened. The wizarding world hasn’t realized the importance of mental health aside from diagnosing and other mind magics. Trauma and anxiety, they weren’t seen as larger parts towards someone's actions. </p><p>They wouldn’t understand he knew that. They barely believe the Dursley's were so cruel, he hasn’t even told them most of it. Only brushing over the lighter parts of what they did and they hadn’t believed him. It hurt to know that your friends didn't believe you were abused. A perfectly normal reaction, trauma was common, mental illness was common, yet nobody ever talked about it or touched on the subject. </p><p>Hermione had been exposed to mental illnesses over the summer. Volunteering at a center to help soldiers cope and adjust to regular life. She had learned the history of war and what PTSD was. She however couldn’t believe that it could happen any other way than those who had been in war. She didn't think that the abused could develop PTSD to sounds and touches like soldiers. </p><p>For all her knowledge Harry despised Hermione’s ignorance. She had told him that it didn't happen like that. She claimed he was wrong and that he hadn’t experienced anything traumatic. Like burning your professor to ashes isn’t traumatic, facing down a thousand year old basilisk that was petrifying students yet had the power to kill with a single gaze, as if dementors sucking your soul and nearly killing you on multiple occasions weren’t traumatic enough. As if going back to the Dursley’s wasn’t traumatic, being locked in a cupboard with barely enough food, being chained to a bed, the night. </p><p>Harry took in a deep breath, needing to steer his thoughts away from it all. He focused on Ron, as he grumbled about the assignments. He made it through two more essays. It helped him regain control, his mind clearing from what he never wanted to think about. It wasn’t as impossible as Hermione thought to have any kind of PTSD. Traumatic events happen more often that she would like to acknowledge. </p><p>Hermione reached out touching his arm as Harry flinched violently, turning to her in shock as he forced a smile. “Sorry ‘Mione, just a little caught up in my head.” She smiled back before talking about the brief trip she took with her parents, after coming back from the cup. They still had hours to go before arriving at the school. Harry took to listening to her story, letting the words wash over him, keeping everything else at bay as he focused on his friends. </p><p>With everything that has already gone on, just in the summer. Hopefully this year will be more relaxed. Potter luck is somewhat balanced, there shouldn’t be much for the year. Harry was relieved by the thoughts. The peace that he has been waiting for. There was so much he was looking forward to, a year without Voldemort, his encounter already being made. It made it easier to plan for what he wanted to do. Something fun, not guided by what was happening for the year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Being chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty much, this chapter is Harry being chosen as the fourth champion. </p><p>I hope there isn’t anything I missed when it comes to the actual plot. I’m trying to stay on track for the most part, but it gets pretty hard. </p><p>Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arriving at the school was a relief. Harry was content to let everything happen and be able to sit back and watch. He wasn’t going to do anything else but school. It was his single goal for the year. When the Triwizard tournament was announced he and Hermione were about the only two Gryffindors in their year that didn't try to get in. Each time someone walked up the hall went quiet. Being able to observe everything, see the magic and appreciate it was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other schools there were powerful, with the few people in attendance there, Harry could see that they were powerful. The Veela’s from Beaubaxtons were beautiful. He watched as people fell over each other trying to get their attention. Ron was one of them who stuttered and stumbled over everything in their presence. It made Harry realize that he wasn’t attracted to the females. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization was heavy in his mind, but Harry didn't let it affect anything. Coming to terms on his own with what his body was telling him. The simplicity of not being entranced by the Veela’s call was revealing. He spent a lot of time along, thinking about everything. Trying to find out if he missed other signs of his sexuality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was relaxing for Harry to not deal with anything for the year. His classes were his priority, like every year. The same as the start, but this time, he hoped that nothing would happen. There shouldn’t be any way for him to get caught up in the tournament. It had an age requirement, that was what had his mind calming immediately. The reassurance that because he wasn’t old enough there wasn’t any way he could get in .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was arriving soon, for the names to be chosen. There were betting pools all throughout the school. The most common choice for Durmstrang was the seeker, Krum. He was intimidating on his own, a large man who knew a wider array of magic. Ron hadn’t stopped talking about him, quidditch being one of his vices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Hall was unusually packed that night. The excitement of everyone in the room as they all waited for dinner to end and the names to be chosen. It was the talk of the night, people were placing last minute bets as others glanced at the goblet. Its blue flames are bright for everyone in the room to see. Harry felt like something was wrong, the small feeling that he kept pushing away to relax. There wouldn’t be anything this year, he was fine. This was a competition for adults, not children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hall went quiet as the desert disappeared. The anticipation was clear, everybody turning to look at the goblet. Dumbledore walked up speaking about the tournament, how proud he was of everyone who entered. Wishing good luck to them as he began to call the first school. “For Durmstrang, the Champion is, Victor Krum!” The hall blew up in cheers as they watched the Quidditch player get up. His walk was confident, he was proud, beyond proud, being led to the room for the Champions to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waited as the goblet spit out the next name. Dumbledore picked it up, smiling in what seemed to be delight as he turned to the French school. “For Beauxbaton, the Champion is Fleur Delacour!” The cheers erupted as everybody watched the half-veela walk up. There was a grace to her that was unlike anything else Harry had seen, he was amazed and couldn’t believe that he wasn’t attracted to her. She and all of the other Veela’s were beautiful, but they couldn’t catch his eye. He was content pinning over guys that would never look at him the way he wanted them to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the Great Hall through the same door as Krum. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about. It would be interesting to see how they could fare being pitted against each other. The weight of the entire school on their shoulders, the pressure to win and do good. It reminded Harry once more how lucky he was that this year would be easy. He had already talked with Hermione and Ron about what he would do. How he would just cheer on the champions regardless of who was chosen. They happily supported his choice, Hermione mostly so he could focus more on school, and Ron for the fact they wouldn’t be fighting for their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every student in Hogwarts watched as the last name was given. The Hogwarts champion, the one that would be their pride and joy. Dumbledore reached out to grab the paper quietly pulling it towards him to read. “And the Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!” The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers, it was amusing to watch the house practically carry Cedric to the podium. They were proud of him already and he hadn’t even done anything. They all watched as he left through the same door. Knowing there wasn’t anything else to witness for the night Harry started to get up when the goblet’s flames stayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Hall was given a small light show from the goblet as a paper was spat out. The flames ceased almost immediately after. Harry couldn’t help the feeling that overwhelmed him, looking at Hermione in panic as she seemed to reach the same conclusion. The hall was quiet as they watched Dumbledore read the name in disbelief. “Harry Potter. Harry Potter!” Staring at the Headmaster in shock and disbelief did nothing to the rumors that he knew were already spreading. Those around him began to start pushing him out of the chair, hoping to get him to claim it as a prank. Jumping up Harry quickly walked towards the Headmaster </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing all the way on his walk up to the podium, being carted off to behind where all the other champions were. Cedric turned to him with a curious expression carefully stepping up. “Is there a problem? Do they need us back?” Shaking his head Harry took a spot against one of the four pillars in the room. Looking briefly at the bookcase to his left, towards the window that took up much of the entire wall to his right. The wall across from him was simple brick with a few posters on it. He turned his attention back to Cedric who was still waiting for a verbal answer. Krum was watching him with a cautious expression, hand twitching for his wand. It was amusing, especially as Ms. Delacour was watching everything with a stoic expression. She seemed to be doing the same as Harry. Trying to stay out of it was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors swung open as Dumbledore, the two other Headmasters, Snape, Barty Crouch and the tournament coordinators walked in.  Well, Dumbledore stormed in, Crouch and Snape followed with as much emotion, and the others walked in. Dumbledore walked up to Harry pushing him against the wall as he angrily started asking what everybody wanted to know. “Harry. Harry Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?!” Harry couldn’t help the small sliver of fear that traveled up his spine, the tone he used was venomous, it felt like he would actually die. Harry hadn’t ever felt like this before, the emotions of the headmaster all pointed towards danger. He tensed up shaking his head in panic. “No, no sir!” He was still holding onto Harry’s shoulders “Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?” Harry’s reply was immediate now. “No sir.” The accusation stung, Harry couldn’t believe that they would really believe he would put his own name in a tournament for adults. As if he was trying to kill himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely sure?” Harry almost glared, the Headmaster thought he would lie to him, how absurd. “Y-yes sir.” Madame Maxime walked in saying “But of course he is lying.” Her words were heavily accented as the half-giant walked closer. Her accusatory eyes were glaring at Harry as he tried to hide himself. This wasn’t the kind of year he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if all the fight left him, the Headmaster let Harry go, stepping back and turning to the others. Harry briefly looked at Snape catching the man’s eye as his emotions clouded over. Occluding apparently covered emotions too, or at least with the level the man was known to be on. Moody stepped up then, begging his rant on how this could have happened. “The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it! Magic  way beyond the talents of a fourth year.” Harry watched Moody carefully as the man spoke up on his behalf, his emotions were sort of giddy. It was beyond confusing for the fourth year to see. Headmaster Karkaroff stepped forwards glaring at Moody as he spoke. “You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought! Mad-eye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all watched the fight that happened between the two men as they glared at each other. It was a game of chicken, who would bow out first, break their eye contact. “It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember.” Dumbledore stepped in then glaring at Moody the most. “That doesn’t help Alistair!” The Headmasters turned to Crouch then, all deferring to him on the knowledge of the tournament. “We leave this to you Barty.” Harry tilted his head in question watching Moody. The name had caused an odd bout of emotions, the anger that had consumed him for a second before being quelled. Harry knew that Moody was odd, his nickname even confirmed it, but this wasn’t anything he would have thought the man would do. Why would he have such hate and rage towards Barty Crouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding contract. Mr.Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion.” The statement seemed to make the situation all the more real. The Headmaster's all resigned themselves to the knowledge as Harry started to think up plans. He needed to work harder than anybody else, no matter what. He would be prepared for this tournament, even if he was forced to work for it. Losing his magic was a very tempting offer, but to be stuck without the one part of him that took him from his relatives. He wouldn’t ever give that up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked towards Snape hoping the man would understand what he was asking, the surprise that briefly flashed in his eyes reassured Harry. The small nod the potions master gave him was relieving. He had someone in his corner to help him. Harry watched the other three champions question what was going on. Why he was allowed into the tournament. Cedric was protesting that a child should be allowed into the tournament, Fleur was backing him up in that sense. Krum was just watching Harry carefully. The man was staring, Harry tried his hardest not to show he was intimidated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that people would be upset he would be allowed to participate, he just didn't expect the entire school to turn on him. Ron was pissed when Harry returned to the dorm that night. He yelled at Harry for hours about how he should have been let in on the secret. Harry tried to tell him, Ron wouldn’t listen though and both went to bed angry. Harry was upset his friend would think he would do that, he had been bashing the tournament since it had been announced. Hermione was the only one who wasn’t mad at him. It was nice, but she quickly stuck to Ron’s side, saying that Harry was handling this better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the free time on his hands of everyone hating him, he tried to read up on the laws. The library had books on millions of laws passed in the wizarding world. Each update and so on, it was tiring to go through them all with a fine tooth comb. Trying to find the one section on the triwizard tournaments. He gave up after the fifth book, checking out another five and heading towards Snape’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the door, silently waiting for the deep drawl of the man inside, the permission that he could enter the office. “Come in.” Building up his courage, he opened the door, briefly meeting the potion master’s eyes Harry smiled. “Good evening Professor. I have a few questions I hope you can help me answer.” Harry watched Snape’s magic, his emotions showed he was curious, perhaps a bit hopeful too. “Go on Mr. Potter.” Harry nodded taking the books out of his book bag, setting them on the man's desk. “I was looking at some of the laws regarding the tournament.” Harry paused flipping open one of the books to the marked page. The section that declared only magical guardians of underage students could refute the magical contract. “You see, professor. I don’t think Dumbledore wanted me to get out of the tournament.” He pointed to the paragraph, watching the man as he read the passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angry magic that surrounded Harry caused him to stiffen, he wasn’t uneasy per say, just wary of what the man would do. “Mr. Potter, what do you expect me to do about this?” Watching as black obsidian eyes met his, Harry couldn’t help the giddy feeling that bloomed in his chest. “Well Sir. You can help me make it out alive. I know you don’t want me dead. You would have let Remus kill me then.” Harry gave a toothy smile, borderline malicious, as he stared at the potions master. He knew about the oath, at least vaguely, the magic that connected him and Snape let him know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, it is getting late. Unless you would like detention for being out past curfew. I would suggest you leave.” Harry smirked, leaving the books there as he gave a small nod before leaving the room. Snape would help him, Harry had been sure of it since the night he was chosen. Whoever put his name in would regret that choice dearly. They would be punished, he didn't care anymore, he wouldn’t try to be the golden boy that was expected of him. Harry would finally be Harry, he would work to get over the trauma, he would finally relax. For once Harry had a plan of how to help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry returned to the tower quietly heading to his room. His roommates were ignoring him, except Neville. He gave Harry a small wave as he checked his bed for any surprises. They had taken to filing his bed with pranks, they were pathetic. Harry couldn’t believe how often they had turned on him, but at this point, it was expected. The school will never like him, all he needs to be sure of is his friends. Which at this point, is becoming clear for him. His friends don’t turn their backs on him at the drop of a hat, his friends will stay by his side no matter what. His friends are actually good people, they don’t lie to him or belittle him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is about the Interview that Rita Skeeter holds, and Harry’s struggle with some of the questions. Also moving up the timeline, when Harry begins learning Occlumency, only this time it’s built off of their semi trust in each other,instead of the original. </p><p>Just to make it clear, I'm going off of the movie, for the script of things. I’m too lazy to go hunting in the book for the exact words and stuff. So don’t come for me on that part.</p><p>Thank you! Hope to see you again in the next chapter! Happy reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up, he was immediately wary. Today was the wand weighing and he wasn’t sure what other kind of mishaps would happen. Ron still hadn’t acknowledged that Harry existed since the night he was chosen. It was pathetic really, the boys jealousy saw no end. He couldn’t fathom wanting to enter a deadly tournament for fun. The thought disgusted him, he needed to focus more on training and staying alive than throwing that all away for the chance of money. </p><p>He silently got ready for the day, ignoring his roommates as they did the same. There was still so much for him to do. Learning spells above his year was difficult, but it helped a lot that Snape has a mastery in DADA. They have been working together more often, it was nice in a way. He finally had something to fall back on, to truly rely on. He left the room in a rush, quickly grabbing a quick meal in the great hall before going towards the room for the wand weighing. The halls were empty for the most part, most people choosing to sleep in or use as much as their time to finish homework and eat.</p><p>He was the first student in the room, which was intimidating being surrounded by the adults. The same adults who accused him of lying, that he had purposely put his name in knowing that without a school he could be chosen. There was a woman in green, it was odd to see someone else in the room. She was watching Harry with an odd look in his eyes. It unnerved him, he felt like prey to some predator. It didn't ease up as the other champions entered the room. The woman started to flit around them all. Quietly evaluating each champion, as the photographer started moving them all into position for their group picture. Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum were both standing to the side of Harry as he was behind Fleur, who was sitting in the chair. Each of them dressed in their school robes, it was so they could show people what school they come from and that they were proud to come from the school. Harry knew it was a ploy to get more publicity for the schools, tournament, and the ministry. </p><p>“Now. Would you please hand over your wands?” Ollivander collected all four wands moving over to his table to inspect them. He knew who each person was and whose wand belonged to whom. It was actually quite impressive to Harry, the way he just remembered the wands and inspected them easily. He was entranced with Ollivander, his magic wasn’t like the others, it was carefully brushing against the wands, checking for anything unusual, testing the cores of each, The wands reacted themselves, it was beautiful, an array of colors that only he seemed to be able to see. </p><p>The flash of the camera, briefly blinded Harry as he tried not to look away. The three champions around him were still in their poses, slowly relaxing as the photographer gave a small nod. Of course, that was when Rita Skeeter, the women in green, stepped up.”What a charismatic quartet. Hello” She introduced herself, shaking their hands, “I’m Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course you know that don’t you? It’s <em> you </em>we don’t know. You’re the juicy news.” She paused looking at them all before leaning closer to Fleur “What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks.” Briefly pinching her cheek and giving it a small slap, Harry and the rest of the champions all stared at the woman in shock. She was unethical, that much was clear. “What mysteries does the muscles mask?” She looked towards Krum, walking around reaching up to touch Cedric’s hair.“Does courage lie beneath those curls. In short, what makes a champion tick.” </p><p>At this she put her arms around Harry and Cedric, her magic was caressing them, like some pet she was particularly interested in. Harry almost couldn’t hold back the disgusted shudder that threatened to roll through his body. “Me, myself, and I want to know, not to mention my rabbit readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing?” She looked between us all, seeming to evaluate our worth, how interesting we would be for her to dissect and ask questions of.“Hmm? Should we start with the youngest? <em> Lovely </em>.” She grabbed onto Harry’s arm pulling him away from the three, towards an alcove in the corner. She didn't sound particularly happy that Harry was the first one, her last word really set Harry on edge, he couldn’t help it. She was terrifying in her own right.</p><p>The touch had him tensing, forcing himself to not flinch or move away from her. Most people wouldn’t react to this in fear, but the feeling of her hand on his arm had dread pooling in his stomach. He couldn’t help the reaction, her magic made him uncomfortable. She herself was an unnerving woman, a reporter like her was terrifying. Her sharp eyes seemed to glaze over with her excitement. She seemed to find the right track for her story, the way her emotions went haywire, magic following to her notebook as the quill moved quickly. Upon entering the alcove Harry watched the quill and notebook as she began to take a seat. It was already moving, catching all of her thoughts as it wrote. The quill scratching against the parchment was almost comforting, something Harry could focus on. He looked around the room carefully, it was small, but not small enough to remind him of his cupboard. </p><p>“Hmm, this is cozy.” Harry raised a brow looking towards Rita as she smiled. “It’s a broom cupboard.” Her smile turned particularly malicious then, Harry braced himself, as the need to defend himself rose. His magic curled around him immediately, ready to strike at any moment. “Then you should feel right at home then.” The comment had him stilling, she knew, how did she know. Harry tried to keep his face impassive, pretending it didn't affect him. His mind was racing a mile a minute, forcing himself to not make eye contact in case she was a legilimens. It terrified him to his core, knowing that she had this power over him. The secrets of his past, what he didn't want out in the world. </p><p>“Don’t mind if I use a quick right quill do you?” She barely gave Harry time to answer, what with her quill already moving. It annoyed Harry a bit that she didn't seem to really care what he thought. “uh, no.” He didn't really care that she was using a quill like that, it was simple, and would make it much easier and faster for their interview. “So tell me Harry, Here you sit a mere boy of 12” Harry couldn’t let her get his age wrong. Not with her already knowing about his past, she had some power over him, but he wouldn’t let her have it all. “I’m 14” She briefly looked up at him before smirking, leaning closer to him “about to compete against three students, not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but mastered spells that you wouldn’t attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?” </p><p>The way the question posed and the jab towards his knowledge rubbed him the wrong way. Having to keep his magic in check so he wouldn’t end up hurting the woman was a challenge. She was trying to get under his skin. He knew it, that much was easy to tell. “I-i don’t know I haven’t really thought about that..” Her words were beyond annoying, he was tempted to tell her to stop. Keeping up the act of being nervous was tedious, he didn't care what she thought, but it would be best if he could come across as a scared boy instead of the arrogant child everyone painted him out to be. </p><p>He watched the quill move across the parchment, trying to get a glimpse at the words it was writing. Clearly the quill wasn’t simply writing what they said. “Just ignore the quill. Because you’re no ordinary boy of 12 are you?” Harry cut her off “14.” She carried on as if he didn't say a word, ignoring his corrections “The stories legend. Do you think it’s the trauma of your past that made you enter such a dangerous tournament?” Harry had to make this part clear, he wouldn’t let lies like that pass. He didn't enter his name and never would if he had the chance. It was idiotic and would do nothing for his future. There wasn’t any kind of prize that would even entice him into this. “Oh, no, I didn't enter.” She looked at Harry with accusatory eyes, clearly not believing him.“Huh, of course you didn't.” She gave Harry a wink, smirking with some thought that she knew everything. “Everyone loves a rebel Harry.” she paused, seeming to think over her last comment before smiling placatingly. She seemed to want to make herself seem better and Harry worse. “Scratch that last.” </p><p>She smiled looking at him, Harry knew that this next part wouldn’t be his favorite. She already knows about his past, but this, he had a feeling it would be worse. “Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they would feel? Proud, or concerned, that you attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic death wish.” Harry didn't even want to address how wrong she was, she wouldn’t listen anyways. He wouldn’t comment on his parents, he didn't know who the people were, what would his opinions matter in that sense. They were dead, they couldn't do anything. Harry held back from rolling his eyes, instead briefly looking at the parchment. Reading a few lines in silence. He almost couldn't believe some of the words she was writing down. “Hey, my eyes aren’t glistening with the ghost of my past.” He was beyond happy that the interview ended soon after. Rita Skeeter was not a reporter that Harry ever wanted to cross paths with again. However he knew, with his luck, they would not only meet again, but he would have to face the articles that she would write about him.</p><p>He left as quick as he could, leaving the room to let the other champions deal with the woman. He picked up his wand leaving the room and ignoring everyone else present. He didn't want to deal with them or anyone else today. There were things he had to prepare for, he didn't have time to not practice. For once, his luck was on his side, he was excused from classes today and had the time to read in the library. There were basic books that Snape had told him to read, some defense spells to help him in a pinch. He just had to figure out what he needed to do for the first task. He spent most of the day reading and practicing spells in an alcove. Choosing to eat in the kitchens and bring snacks with him instead of facing the Great Hall. </p><p>When the article did come out, Harry was livid and visibly shaking with rage. Harry watched everyone reading the paper with rapt attention. He knew this would only make everything worse for him. She was trying to make everything worse. Harry sighed looking down at the paper in resignation. He didn't want to be here, but it would be better than not knowing what the article was. She had of course, twisted everything to paint doubt over Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>The True Boy Who Lived by Rita Skeeter</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry James Potter, we all know that name. The Boy-who-Lived, our savior, with enough fame to last him more than a lifetime. It makes you wonder. Why would this boy, this young child, enter himself into the Triwizard Tournament. A challenging tournament that has killed wizards years older than he.Who is Harry Potter, why did he enter, what is he trying to do? I, your trusted reporter, Rita Skeeter, had the opportunity to ask the questions that we all have.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry is the youngest to enter and be chosen, he went around the rules and there are now two Hogwarts champions. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Champion (for more see page 3; Hogwarts Champion), his fellow classmate has been outshined by the boy-who-lived. It makes you wonder what would make Harry Potter enter this tournament. Did he not want anybody else to take away from his fame? How he entered is still the question. Nobody can figure out how the boy was able to get past the age wards. Wards laid down by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry’s past, defeating You-Know-Who, (for more see page 5; The Defeat of the Dark Lord) set the boy up for fame. A life filled with all he could have ever wanted, Harry was raised outside of the wizarding world, but not without knowing about us. My dear readers, Harry James Potter has fooled us all. He has pretended to be a sweet innocent child, what else were we supposed to do but assume he wasn’t anything more. This child, a boy of 12, didn't have his parents there to teach him right from wrong. This child only had us, we have failed him. We have let him go on, thinking that the only way to do anything, was to make the headlines. Perhaps he likes it too, seeing his name on the newspapers and his latest adventure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is much we still have to learn about this boy, but he, and I know this, is lost. A boy without his parents, who could only hope that by acting out, he wouldn’t lose the attention he never got. I asked Mr.Potter what he thought his parents would say, and you know what he said my dear readers? He didn't say anything at all! I know, he looked off, ashamed or guilty, I do not know. This boy is an orphan, an orphan searching for attention. So much so that he would enter this dangerous tournament for fun. He claims that he did not, but why would anybody enter his name?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My dear readers, I apologize for not having enough, for not being able to learn more about our dear Savior. Harry Potter had left soon after and as we already know quite a lot about the boy, I had to make time for our other champions. I know, there are still so many questions to ask Mr.Potter, but our dear savior was not ready to be confronted with the truth. That we know he was not as innocent and pure as he was made out to be. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rita Skeeter made him out to be some arrogant child once again, questioning his parents death and all. It angered him to no end, he had to leave the hall immediately. Nobody questioned him when he did. They in fact didn't really care about that, Harry could tell from the brief glimpses he got of everyone else's emotions. They were more entranced with the other champions, he knew that, but it still hurt. Sirius was upset about the article too, enough so to floo call him. It was annoying in a way that his godfather thought he would willingly put his name in. The man couldn’t even do anything to help him, Harry was grateful when he changed the topic. He had almost forgotten about the dreams. Those nightmares had haunted him, he couldn’t get it out. The death of a gardener, the snake, and Peter. He remembered hearing Voldemort, but he was small, in a chair, he couldn’t really see him that well. The reassurances that it was only a nightmare, he knew there was something his godfather wasn’t telling him. Why bring up a nightmare he had, it didn't make sense. Sirius had left Harry to his devices quickly after that, saying he didn't want to get caught. While it made sense, Harry was actually happy to get some normalcy back into his life. Even if he dogfather was upset, he was still talking to Harry, still listening. It was something Harry was actually grateful for. Something that wasn’t being abandoned by people he thought cared for him.</p><p>It was nice, in a way, that Ron and Hermione were avoiding him like the rest of the school. He had the time to sneak off to Snape’s office and research. They looked up laws and went over all the possible ways he could have gotten out of this tournament. It was appalling just how many options there were, and how none of them were used. They knew someone had entered his name in, Snape had even looked at Harry’s memories. That had Harry asking millions of questions about how to do that, and so on. The man had actually answered, giving him a book for him to practice. </p><p>Occlumency was one of the first things Harry began learning. It was interesting really, to clear your mind and try to protect it from any attacks. Harry picked up the concept easily, however making the wall was near impossible for him. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, begin to form that protective barrier. Snape had even pulled Harry into his mind, showing the barrier. He tried to replicate it, using the magic he saw around it, but nothing would work. Harry knew it was because of his past, he could hide who he was, but not his mind. </p><p>He kept all thoughts of the interview out of his mind when Snape used legilimency on him. It was for him to help build up a wall, recognize the signs and such. He focused on certain thoughts trying to keep the man out the best he could. It took so much focus, Harry had nearly forgotten what he was trying to avoid, especially as flowers came into the picture. Gardening for Aunt Petunia, Harry quickly broke eye contact as Snape was physically pushed back by his magic. “Huh. Mr.Potter we will have to work on that, but that was a good start. Congratulations.” Harry turned to the man in shock, not only did he do it, but Snape was praising him for it. The warmth bloomed in his chest, he couldn’t help the feeling. For once he wasn’t doing things wrong. Maybe not wanting anyone to know about his past would help him. He hadn’t thought about it, especially because it meant he would have to think about what happened.</p><p>Harry shook his head as the darkness receded from his eyes quickly. Focusing on the jars of bizarre creatures suspended in a preservative. Harry thought about what it would smell like, it clearly wasn’t formaldehyde, that smell was horrible. He took careful breathes, ignoring Snape’s curious looks before feeling he was good enough to return to the present world. He hated when this happened, but it was better than losing time. That was the worst, not knowing what is going on, and coming out of it without any true grip on reality. It was beyond disorienting and happened way more than Harry was willing to admit. </p><p>Shaking his head he gave a small smile to the potions master before beginning to collect his things. “Sorry Professor. I think I just need to rest. I would like to go over some spells next time, is that okay?” The man raised a brow in question, watching Harry carefully as he tried to not fidget. He waited for the usual outburst, that he wasn’t done yet, he couldn’t get the man who tormented him in class out of his head. He wasn’t like that at all apparently, and it made sense in some way, people wouldn’t mess around in class because of it. Harry understood the dangers, much like in chemistry classes for muggles. He was surprised when he saw the man's emotions, the most prominent was concern, but there was fondness and some unidentifiable one. “Go ahead Mr.Potter, don’t forget that Saturday, I expect you to be in my office at 8. Don’t expect to leave until late into the afternoon.” Harry gave a weak and small smile, nodding his head as he turned to leave. “Thank you Professor, goodnight.” Harry was already out the door when he heard Snape’s reply. “Goodnight Mr.Potter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Telling them Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has Harry finding out about the first task and beginning his quest to make sure his fellow champions know about it. I wasn’t entirely sure how to write this chapter, it just doesn’t feel as good as it could have been, but I don’t know what to replace it with. When I started to write this chapter, it ended up being far too long. I made the decision to split it into two parts so that the chapter isn’t going to be too long.</p><p>Anyways. Here we have it! The next chapter. Thank you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He spent the next to weeks practicing as much as he could, silently taking all of the hate from the rest of the school. Snape was a wonderful teacher when he wasn’t worried about everyone making it out of the class alive. He taught Harry a plethora of spells to use, correcting the ones he had tried to learn on his own. He wasn’t far off from how they were supposed to be anyways, so that was a plus. He knew that today was a different thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was currently with Neville down by the lake as he talked about the news book he had gotten from Professor Moody. It was a bit odd that the man had given Neville a book on herbology, but neither of them really cared much. Neville was picking plants from the water talking about some of the things he had read. “It’s fascinating really. You won’t believe what some of these plants can do.” Harry  couldn’t help but smile as he heard Neville gush about his favorite subject. He was definitely one of his true friends. They may not have much in common, other than being socially awkward, but it was nice. He felt like he could be himself, that Neville wouldn’t care about any of it. He didn't force Harry to study and distract him from finishing assignments. He didn't get mad or jealous when things didn't go his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard the approaching footsteps of two people. He turned smiling when he realized it was the Twins. Fred and George both waved getting closer, Fred leaned against the tree Harry was sitting in front of, as George walked closer to Neville. “Heya Harry. Hey Neville How’s life treating you? Little Ronnykin’s still having his tantrum. He said a few things about Hagrid looking for you. We were told to give you this.” They, like usual, were taking turns in speaking and handed over a note to him. They stayed for a few more minutes, talking about their newest pranks. Harry watched George as he asked Neville a few questions about the plants he was picking. They were trying to find new ingredients to use and were relying on the boy's expertise when it came to plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Twins left they waved and told him to avoid a few areas. Their latest pranks had been set, someone else would be their victim. Harry sighed before turning the letter over in his hands. He had to start going soon, and Neville was just about done. It was both odd and sort of nice, to spend time like this relaxing, a chance for him to forget about what was happening outside of the then and now. “Hey Neville, I have to get to my training. Don’t wait up for me after dinner.” The brunette nodded with a bright smile, “Got it. You go ahead, I just need to check on the Hellebore pots. I’m a bit worried they aren’t getting enough light.” Harry nodded giving a small wave as he left, quickly reading the contents of the letter bemoaning the thought. He would be so sore tonight, probably drained too with how much Snape ensures he can cast successfully and in rapid fire. Having to meet Hagrid after curfew and in the forbidden forest was only going to make tomorrow that much worse for him. He still had no idea what the task would be and it would happen next week. Both he and Snape seemed to be on edge because of it, Snape was snapping more in classes, and was working Harry harder than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night time came around Harry quietly checked that his roommates were asleep before slipping on his cloak and leaving the room. He didn't really mind the not sleeping part of staying up. He hated that he was usually plagued with nightmares when he did. Most people wouldn’t say they hated sleeping, wouldn’t expect Harry to either. Not unless they thought he didn't want to sleep so he could have fun or something. Sleeping for him, meant that the darkness took over. The disgusting memories that he tries to push away, burn, forget, anything so that it never comes up again. He tried so hard, but he could never get them to leave, the good dreams he does have are far between and few. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid was waiting for him at the edge of the forest exactly as he said when Harry came around. He quietly took off his cloak watching as the half-giant nodded and turned around, heading deeper into the forest. “Good, now Harry, you’re gonna have to keep quiet and all.” Harry couldn’t help the questions he had, he was here in the forbidden forest late at night after curfew. “Hagrid? Where are we going?” The man turned to look at him briefly before smiling. Harry kept looking around, they were walking deeper into the forest. “You’ll see soon enough. Pay attention, this is important.” Harry took the man's words of advice, briefly taking into account the flower he had in his hands, taking stock of the way he looked as they walked. “What’s with the flower? Hagrid, have you combed your hair?” It was unusual for the man, almost as if he was trying to look good for someone. “As a matter of fact I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again.” His accent was thick in his words, a familiar and almost calming voice that he nearly missed the words. He briefly reached up to touch his hair. Did it really look that bad, he has tried for years and gave up, there was no use in trying to tame hair that wouldn’t stay in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of a roar, one that he hasn’t heard in the forest before Harry quickly gets closer to Hagrid. Slipping on his cloak without question when he hears a female voice. It was the French Headmistress. Hagrid greeted her as they both smiled timidly. It was odd to see Hagrid so entranced by the woman, it took a few seconds for Harry to realize that they liked each other. That this was a date, he had to look away as their magic clashed, creating bright lights around them. They were both nervous and in love. “What is it you want to show me? When you spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated.” Harry began to tune back into their conversation, realizing that this was important for him too. “You’ll be glad you came, trust me.” Harry could feel dread pooling in his stomach. If Hagrid was happy, then whatever it was, Harry would struggle to hand it, he knew it. The half-giant forgets that humans can’t handle the same things he is able to. That what is only mildly dangerous for him is near deadly for humans. As they got closer to the noises Harry looked on in curiosity. The magic was unfamiliar to him, yet something seemed similar to something he had seen before. “Can we get closer?” Harry looked towards Madame Maxime, she could clearly see what the creatures were. Harry quietly moved to see from around the bush. Dragons, four of them, Harry nearly cried. He was going to die, that was it, he wasn’t going to be able to survive. ”Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking.” The French Headmistress was too enraptured by the creatures to hear Harry speaking to Hagrid. “Come on Harry. They're seriously misunderstood creatures.” Of course they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched the dragons carefully. They were wild, trying to break out of the cages, it was small with barely enough room for them. Separated and caged, Harry felt a surge of pity rise up. He hated the feeling, these people thought it best to have teenagers face off dragons. Where these creatures are subject to whatever a wizard throws at them. Harry had to reel in his magic, trying not to blow the entire place as he watched them all. The plan already forming in his head, a way for him to let Snape know without outright saying he found out. He had to make sure that the others found out too. He couldn’t let them get into this without knowing about them. It would be unfair if he was the only one. He doubted that Madame Maxime wouldn’t tell Fleur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, I have to admit that horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know” The anger coursed through him immediately. He hated that Ron knew about the dragons, Ron found out and sent the twins to tell him instead of manning up. Harry tightened his control over his magic, feeling it curl around Hagrid and the dragons. “Ron was here?” Harry was silently watching the dragons, everything was far too much. His supposed best friends knew about the dragons. It hurt to realize it, that this was real, that his friend wasn’t really his friend. “Oh sure. His brother Charlie helped bring him over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?” Harry held back the snort, Hagrid was oblivious, it made sense how Tom was able to outsmart him, get him expelled. The man hadn’t even realized that the school, his friends included, had distanced themselves from him. Hexing him, glaring at him, some stuck to angry words. It was annoying having to deal with the bullying, but nobody was leaving enough for him or Professors to do anything about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid had problems with understanding how fragile humans were. He was sweet, incredibly kind, he almost felt bad. Hagrid didn't understand when he was being played, Harry knew that the man wouldn’t think to tell him himself. Charlie wouldn’t let Ron or anyone know about the dragons, that was a sure thing. Charlie took his job far too seriously, the Weasley’s probably wouldn’t even know he was there. “No he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing.” Harry watched Hagrid silently, turning away, needing to get away. The dragons were far too much, knowing that sweet innocent Hagrid was being manipulated, that his friends didn't care about him enough to tell him the threats to his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran, ignoring the presence he knew he made, letting his magic guide him back to the school. He didn't stop until he was on the second floor. The familiar feeling rushing back, the magic. Dragons were related to serpents. He hadn’t thought to listen to them, there was probably something they had in common. Harry silently took the time to calm down. Catch his breath as he panicked, trying to prevent the oncoming darkness. The fear clung to him, he had to prepare, he had to try his best to live. There was nobody, nobody truly had his back in life. He understood this now. Harry clung to the thoughts of what would happen if he died. If he was gone, nobody would really care. They would probably be happy he was gone, but he couldn’t leave. He had to show everyone up, had to show that he was strong enough, that his past wouldn’t bring him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change towards his future helped calm him down, let him catch his breath. He moved slowly, taking the time to relax. To think about things he actually liked, such as reading, having the opportunity to think about something else was wonderful. He smiled thinking about all the magic he has the opportunity of learning. How Snape was helping him, letting him take the man's time to practice, to gain the strength he needed to live. Harry returned to the dorm quietly, ignoring everyone else in the common room. He spent as much time as he could silently practicing a few spells that were easy enough and wouldn’t cause a lot of trouble in his bed. Watching the magic build at his fingertips as he practiced without a wand. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day Harry was on his way towards his next class, which he luckily had a small break for when he noticed a badge on one of the lapels on another student's uniform. He paused watching the pin carefully. It depicts Cedric on a bright yellow background,the badge spun and shows Harry on a green background with the words "Potter Stinks" on it. Harry could admire the spellwork that was needed to create it. However, the pins only seemed to make everyone that much more when they interacted with him. A few were throwing insults already about how horrible he was. “Cedric rules!” He turned to the boy that shouted the words, seeing the badge on his lapel. “Thanks.” Harry didn't care that he sounded a bit annoyed, he didn't care that he was probably being a bit rude with his sarcastic comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked towards the doors hoping to make his way outside when two boys stood in front of him, blocking his exit outside. “Like the badge?” He raised a brow looking at the boy carefully, choosing to ignore the comment instead. He wasn’t a fan of the general idea behind the pins, the exclusion of Harry. He was still a Hogwarts champion even if he didn't want to be, he didn't want to take Cedric’s place, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that now. “Excuse me..” Harry went to move around them as they laughed. He shook his head pushing his way through as he saw Cedric. Just the person he was hoping to see. Harry gave a soft smile walking up to the seventh year as his friends hurled off more insults. Harry ignored the words, letting them brush past him. They were horrible bullies. Dudley was far better than they were when it came towards originality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, turning to look at Cedric as he spoke “Can I have a word?” The older looked at him for a few seconds before nodding his head”Alright.” They walked away to gain some distance and privacy. This wouldn’t be something Harry could let out. He took a deep breath steeling his nerves and let it all out. “Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us.” Cedric stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes widened in shock. Harry knew he should have told him a different way, but this was far too important to finesse your way into. “Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum, do they...?” Harry was at once happy that the Hufflepuff was thinking about the other two like he was. He felt that he wasn’t as alone as it felt, knowing that he was also prepared to help and let the others know. “Yes. Well, I’ll make sure.” He gave a small smile putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Right. Hey listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them.” Cedric looked a little sad that he couldn’t get rid of the badges, that people were being mean to him and weren’t being supporting. Harry appreciated the thought, but it won’t stop people from being mean. “Don't worry about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked through the doors to see Ron and Seamus walking together, they were oblivious of everyone going on around them. Upon seeing the redhead Harry couldn’t help but think about what happened the previous night. The way he has been ignoring Harry instead of listening to him, instead of believing him. Harry couldn’t hold back the anger that rose up in him. Walking up to Ron he snarled, startling the redhead as he looked at Harry, only the glare was returned to him as they stood across from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a right foul git you know that?”The boy had decided to not tell Harry anything about the dragons. He couldn’t believe that he thought Ron would be his friend, and would come around eventually. The boy probably would too, and expect Harry to just forgive and forget. He hated that Ron was the only one that was seemingly justified in this. The git just couldn’t see the truth if it was waving its hands in front of him. “You think so?” Ron turned to Harry with a smirk, glaring at him as he waited for his answer. “I know so.” He only raised a brow, doubling down on his glare, looking similar to his mother when she got mad at the twins. “Anything else?” Harry felt disgusted by the way his best friend had brushed him off. He knew that Ron couldn’t come back from this, he wouldn’t let him. He would never let the boy be as close as he was before. Harry should have realized it all before, that the boy couldn’t get over his jealousy. “Yeah. Stay away from me.” The redhead crossed his arms walking off with an air of authority. “Fine.” Harry felt amusement as he watched him leave. He thought he got the last word, as if Harry hadn’t essentially told him they weren’t friends anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry began to walk away crossing the courtyard when Draco yelled out from above him. Harry turned watching the blond as he sat in a tree. Hopping out mid sentence as he took a few steps closer. Crabbe and Goyle both falling into step behind him, his personal bodyguards.“Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE.” Harry smiled a bit at the thought, they have no idea what he’s up against. He will show them how he isn’t someone to be messed with. He knows that Snape will help him, he just has to get around to telling the man first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic.” The boy thought that they could still be enemies like that, petty fights and words thrown around. Harry couldn’t deal with this, he could see the genuine concern in the boy's magic, he was just far too cowardly like his father to do anything about it.  Harry walks away and Draco angrily tries to cast a spell at his back. Harry felt the shift in magic but didn't care enough to do anything, hearing the steps of Mad-eye Moody as the professor stepped into the clearing. Harry turned around looking at Draco as in his place was a white ferret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, unable to contain the amusement at seeing the blonde as a ferret. Moody began to levitate him, messing around with Draco. Harry’s amusement was leaving quickly, nobody should be treated like that. “I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned.” Harry began to take his wand out, preparing to stun the professor and get Draco back to his human self. “Professor Moody what are you doing?” Harry relaxed upon seeing Professor McGonagall, she would make sure that Draco would be returned to a human. He could only watch now as the boy's magic was tainted by his fear. The anger was building, but the embarrassment was there. “Teaching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a student?” Harry watched the Professor, her voice was full of her shock and growing anger, as she walked closer. Moody had begun to move the ferret around, he was being rolled around in the air, forced to do somersaults without stopping. “Technically it's a ferret.” He watched the anger build in Professor McGonagall as she took out her wand. Harry watched in horror as Draco was stuffed down Crabbe’s trousers, forcefully. This was making him sick, bullying wasn’t ever something he could get behind. Everyone else around them is laughing at Malfoy’s predicament, Harry silently guiding Draco out of the trouser leg and back onto the grass. The Transfiguration professor quickly turned Draco back to normal. The boy scrambled to get up quickly yelling at Moody. “My father will hear about this!” Harry watched Moody’s magic sour at the words, the man began to chase after the blonde, running around the tree Draco was in earlier.“Is that a threat!” Draco ran away, his goons following after him as he left. Harry could only watch as the blonde ran, Mad-eye shouting after him. “I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!” Harry knew that was a jab at his father’s death eater status. It sent a curling feeling of unease in his stomach. He hated people that acted the same way Moody just had. The man began to walk away turning to Harry briefly,” come with me.” The brunette followed behind carefully, making sure he had his hand on his wand, ready to defend at a moment's notice. He couldn’t explain why he felt so uneasy around the man, something about him wasn’t right, it wasn't right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quietly walked behind Moody as he brought them to his office. It had the same layout as Remus' but it looked only half as friendly and lived in. Harry was curiously looking around as Mad-Eye took off his prosthetic leg and sat down at his desk. It was odd to watch the man sit there without the leg, but Harry assumed that it was simply bothering him. The wooden peg reminded him or pirates in a way. He didn't really understand why the man didn't get one of the prosthetic that looked like a leg. “That's a foal glass. Let me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes they're standing right behind me.” Moody motions towards his glass eye smirking as Harry leaned in to get a better look. The way he described the eye reminded Harry of his ability to see magic and emotions. It made sense in a way, that there would be a magical object that could help do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise come from a trunk on the floor and it shakes. Harry looked over towards the trunk watching the magic around it, whatever was in there was pissed off. He shook his head turning to Moody when the man spoke. “Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now... what are you going to do about your dragon?” Harry paused trying to get his bearings. Moody knew about the task and knew that Harry had found out. It threw him off that the professor was seemingly following him.“Oh... um... You know I just thought I'd…” He hadn’t a clue what he would actually do, but Moody seemed to realize that as he cut him off quickly. “Sit. Listen to me Potter. Your pal Diggory, by your age he could take a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is NOT. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it'll play to Krum's strengths. Hmm? Come on Potter. What are your strengths?” Harry shrugged choosing to keep the fact that Snape was helping him a secret. Moody was a bit odd, and knowing he would bully a student only solidified the need to keep a secret from the Professor. “Um... I dunno.. I can fly. I mean I'm a fair flyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moody’s glass eye stared at Harry for a few seconds as the man grunted in thought.“Better than fair the way I heard it.” Harry nodded his head. He was happy that Moody, the man who was far too paranoid for his own good, thought Harry was actually good at something. Praising him for his ability to fly, trusting the rumors around him on that. “But I'm not allowed a broom.” His words didn't seem to deter Moody at all, Harry was curious now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mad-eye just gave Harry a pensive look before smirking. He leaned in closer as if to tell him a secret. “You're allowed a wand.” Harry didn't understand why the man was trying to help him, it didn't make a lot of sense. The auror shouldn’t care about whether he wins or not. Harry didn't really understand a lot about the man. First he demonstrates unforgivables to students, then protects him from Draco effectively embarrassing the blond, and now he’s giving Harry tips for the tournament. He couldn’t understand why he would do this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Telling Them Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the chapter! I hope this one isn’t too messy, I wasn’t sure how to write it so that he could tell the others. I want them to become friends during the tournament, but for some reason I just can’t really write it in a way that is perfect or something. I’m not really sure if Fleur’s words are correct, I tried to replicate the french accent into her sentences, but I think I failed on that aspect. So don’t be mad about that. It was sort of fun though, so I left it in.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He went to class after, letting the rest of the day pass by without any other thoughts that how he was going to prepare. He had to figure out how to speak with the other champions. He could meet Fleur during lunch, and would hopefully be able to catch Viktor Krum as well. Letting his thoughts drift to the dragons only added onto his anxiety. The feeling curled around him, restraining his ability to do anything other than sit there. He was silently staring at the table, the darkness crawling up his throat, slowly clouding his vision as his forehead burned in pain. The splitting feeling, he was frozen in pain, didn't let it affect him as much as it hurt. It was searing, the pain there, amplifying his anxieties, the fears coming up as they passed his mind's eye. Not allowing him to forget any of the darkness that plagued his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? Are you okay?” He flinched turning to Neville, the class was over. Harry took a settling breath, he lost time again. “Y-yeah. I’m fine, thanks Nev.” The boy nodded his head packing his things up as Harry left to see the other two champions. He needed to get out of his head. This was quite possibly the worst day. Knowing what could happen, with his scar acting up, and his past being known. It was all too much for him, he needed to forget. That just couldn’t happen today, he needed to be present, needed to tell the others. They needed the chance to prepare.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry began walking towards the library. He had a free period at the moment and gave him the time he had to prepare. He wasn’t entirely sure how he would meet up with the other two. With Cedric he got lucky, he actually had the chance to meet him. With Fleur and Viktor, he had a far lower chance of getting to them. On his way he ran into the French champion. Accidentally knocking each other back, it was amusing in a way as he smiled. “Fleur! I am so sorry. Are you okay?” She smiled back at Harry nodding her head. “Yes. I am okay. Thank you ‘Arry.” Her friends were watching the two of us carefully, they hadn’t said a word yet, but Harry could see the way they were suspicious of him. Their hands were drifting towards their wands, it was amusing really, he had only bumped into her and they thought she was attacking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, now that I have you I guess. There was something I wanted to make sure you knew.” She raised a sculpted brow, smiling softly and nodding her head encouragingly. “Um, I don't think we should let other people hear us.” She seems a bit shocked for a second before taking out her wand. “Ov course. This is about the tournament then?” Harry just smiled, waiting for her to say the incantation, he felt the magic wash over him, it was soft like a blanket. “So, last night I was shown what the first task would have. I don’t know exact details, but there were dragons. I wanted to make sure that you knew about it before anything.” She smiled softly, her emotions showed she wasn’t surprised, but instead happy. He knew that it was highly probable that her Headmistress told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you vor telling me ‘Arry.” He watched her magic, sensing the truthfulness in her words he blushed. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “N-no problem. I just couldn’t let any of you not know, this wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one who knew… you know?” She smiled softly, turning to look at her friends. “Yes, I understand ‘Arry. Thank you. I really don’t like that you ‘ave to go through this. You shouldn’t be in this tournament.” Harry couldn’t help the warm feeling that filled his chest. He was happy in a way, she was one of the only people who actually told him they were sorry. Most people were angry he was chosen, she was upset he was forced into this, much like Severus was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left her after that, thanking her for her time as she thanked him again. Apparently having the common courtesy to let someone know about what he saw, about the first task was enough for her. He was just glad that he was slowly gaining support. Harry couldn’t believe that he wasn’t being turned away by his fellow champions, he didn't know why the rest of the school didn't realize that the champions liked him. If they weren’t outcasting him, why was the rest of the school pissed off about it. He knew that there was far too much to think about, he couldn’t believe how oblivious the school was as a whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night Harry decided to take a walk around the edge of the forbidden forest. This was his chance to calm down, to recollect himself before anything else happened. It was getting close to curfew so he had his cloak handy for him. As he got closer to the lake, he realized that someone was standing at the edge of the forest. He quietly took out his wand prepared to fight at a moment's notice. Moving over towards the figure he relaxed as he realized it was Viktor Krum. “Hey, s-sorry if I’m bothering you, but I need to tell you something.” The man turned to Harry quickly, he was tense, but relaxed upon realizing it was Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you need to tell me?” Harry gave a soft smile, trying to seem as non threatening as possible. “Um, well it’d probably be easier to show you at this point. Would you follow me?” Krum took out his wand now, watching Harry as he began to walk into the forest. The man followed slowly, staying a few feet behind. He was suspicious, it was actually nice to have someone think he was doing something bad. The others all wrote him off as a non threat, they couldn’t even begin to think of him as something dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked slowly, making sure to stay as open as possible, he looked back at Krum occasionally as the man followed in silence. “I think you already know what the task is, but you should probably see if for yourself.” He watched carefully for the man's emotions, the surprise and anticipation building. Krum clearly hadn’t seen the dragons yet. Harry paused as he heard the growls and roars. He focused in on them, trying to figure out what they were saying. The more he focused, the more he realized he could understand them. Shaking his head to clear it of the dragons voices he continued walking. Getting up to the place he was yesterday. Seeing the dragons for a second time made it all the more real. Listening to their voices, the anger at people being around them, so close to their nest. Harry could only gasp in shock, they were mothers, the dread began settling once more. They were going to face off nesting mother dragons, one of the most dangerous periods to be around dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you wanted to show me? Dragons?” Harry turned around to look at Krum as the man was staring at the creatures. He was tense, Harry could see the fear slowly creeping into his magic. “Yes.” Krum only nodded his head turning around, he gestured for Harry to lead the way back. “R-right.” The boy quickly walked past Krum as the other man's amusement started to filter in, ebbing out the fear he had. Harry was embarrassed, he forgot that he would have to lead Krum all the way back. It was then that he realized that they were in the forbidden forest, alone. He took out his own wand, being careful to not disturb anything in the forest, slowly making his way to a clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were unicorns all around, it was beautiful, Harry couldn’t keep the small smile from forming. He turned back to look at Krum as the man was looking out in shock. They watched in silence as one of them walked over to the two. Harry reached up slowly, letting the unicorn lean into his touch. Soft and beautiful. Krum took a step forward slowly petting the unicorn along it’s back and sides. “Hey girl. Thank you for allowing us to do this.” The small huff from the unicorn had Harry smiling. This was what he needed, their magic was calming him, grounding him. He nearly forgot that he had to head back. “Thank you. We need to start heading back. It’s getting far too late.” Harry took a step back already missing the feeling of the unicorn's magic. Krum turned to him, smirking. “You have been chosen.” It was all the Bulgarian seeker said, which really put Harry on edge as they made their way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on his mind the entire time. The looming threat, as he thought over everything that has already happened this year. He hasn’t even made it to fighting the dragons. He knew his thoughts were beginning to spiral, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. This was something different, something he had no control over. He thought back on how Krum was just waiting at the edge of the forest. It didn't make sense. He should have been in the ship, Harry shouldn’t have been able to meet with him tonight. Nothing was really making sense to him, he didn't understand why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to regain his control, today was out of his control, nothing was really going right. It worried him how easily he lost control today. It wasn’t doing him any good to lose time, to let his fears control him. He hated not being able to know what happened, he hated that his life seemed to be falling apart. His scar didn't make sense, a scar shouldn't be hurting, not to mention the stress that it was bringing him alone. The mark has guided his life, it has forced him to be different. He hated not having the chance to find comfort in familiar people, he hated that he was forced into this tournament. He hated that he lost control and didn't even realize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape found him in an alcove that night, the man was on patrol and crept up on him. Harry flinched back only relaxing as he realized that it was the potions master. “Harry? What are you doing?” He blinked, rubbing his eyes to stay awake, to stay present. “Mr. Potter?” A small smile made its way to Harry’s face. “Sev? S-somethings wrong. I can’t keep it back.” The man slowly reached for Harry’s face, forcefully making eye contact as the man dove into Harry’s mind. It was a mess, near impossible to navigate, there were memories everywhere, each hidden and connecting. Severus had to push memories together, move them around, force a wall there. He guided Harry’s magic into creating his shield, his protection for his mind. This internal wall to help Harry, keep the bad memories back. There were far too many for Severus to go through. The ones he did see, he couldn’t believe that he missed the signs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry returned to the world of the living a few hours later, late into the night. “Snape? Wha-” The man handed Harry a cup of tea silently, they were both sitting in his personal quarters, a cozy room full of books and comfortable couches. Harry sighed softly while taking a sip, he didn't question it when he tasted the potion, Severus would protect him no matter what. “Mr. Potter, I found you a few hours ago in an alcove. Would you like to tell me what brought that on?” Harry paused looking at Severus, “you saw?” The man only nodded his head. “O-oh, A lot is happening right now. First the world cup, then my scar, the nightmares, this tournament. It’s all really bad. I was doing okay, but I-I've been losing time a lot recently. I can’t sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sat across from him quietly. He was watching Harry carefully, his magic comforting and kind. It was wonderful for Harry, someone he felt he could trust. “Harry, it’s okay. I had to block the memories, it will help you a lot in dealing with these memories. I know they can be very hard, I know you don’t want to think about them, but I’m here for you. Just know that.” The smile made its way to his face before he could stop it. “Thank you Professor.” Snape took a sip on his tea before replying. “Harry, it is my job to make sure you and everyone else is safe and healthy. You especially. Your past only makes you stronger, I hope you understand that.” Harry’s mind was clear for once, there wasn’t anything taking control, he could speak about his past for once, it felt like he had the power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor. When Rita Skeeter interviewed us all. She mentioned something. We were in the broom cupboard, a little bigger than the one under the stairs. She said I should feel right at home. It brought the memories back up. Then I found out what the tournament was. It’s Dragons! How am I supposed to fight against a Dragon!” The panic was rising, for something completely different from his memories, he could feel the fear this time. “Harry, it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re here, in my quarters. You will make it through this alive, There are ways to get around dragons. We can research that.” His words, it was calming, it did way more than the potion did. Harry relaxed into the couch, it was nice to have someone. “T-thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, tomorrow you don’t have to attend any classes.” The boy nodded quietly, watching as Snape began to stand. “I won’t make you walk all the way to the Gryffindor rooms, it’s too late for that. You can stay here tonight.” He relaxed on top of the couch, beginning to spread out as he fell asleep. He felt so safe, beyond safe, it was odd. Harry couldn’t believe that he felt this safe with the man who had tormented him during school. “I-i’ll just stay here.” Harry could hear the amusement in the man's voice more than he could see it. His eyes were already closing as he got comfortable. “Of course you will Potter, you’re just far too lazy.” The man left for a few minutes before returning with blankets. He began to tuck Harry in, it was nice, he didn't have to worry about anything. Harry snuggled closer, curling up in the blankets as he let sleep overtake him. It was the best sleep he had, it was amazing, Harry hadn’t been this relaxed or calm since his first day of school in first year. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a plan for the chapters, but at the same time get writer's block. You have no idea how happy I am that I at least have the book and movie to somewhat rely on. It has helped me get past so much and build this story into what it is now. It will hopefully help me in finishing the story. By now I hope you’re in for the long haul. </p><p>This chapter for the tasks, I'm relying more on the books than the movie, I don’t really understand why they had him being chased around hogwarts. They were perfectly fine with a dragon roaming free around the castle. It just doesn’t make sense. Anyway, here’s the chapter.</p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke up on the day of the first task with dread. He knew that this would be a challenge. He had some parts of a plan for him to get through this, but so much was still unknown. Neville walked into the room smiling when he realized Harry was awake. “Hey Har. I was just going to make sure you were up. How are you feeling?” Harry shrugged slowly, getting out of bed as he rubbed his eyes. “Horrible, I don’t want to fight dragons today.” He heard the soft chuckle of the other boy as he got closer. “Well, I don’t know what to say to that. Just don’t die on me. That would seriously suck. Good luck.” Harry smiled nodding his head as he watched the boy leave. He knew that Harry wouldn’t be eating in the hall today. The stress would be too much, Neville understood that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly got dressed and got a light breakfast in the kitchens. Needing to be surrounded by comforting looks instead of glares. There was something that was so settling, so calming, with being surrounded by the elves. They didn't care that he was there, instead they were quite happy to have someone to serve. To give him a meal that wouldn’t be too heavy on his stomach. It was nice, Dobby was especially happy to see him. Wishing him good luck and the hyperactive elf bounced up and down around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he had prepared as much as he could. Snape had helped him research the four dragons, finding out as much as they could about them, as Cedric helped him with spellwork. It was nice to have the Hufflepuff. The two worked together quite nicely, even if nobody really knew that they were. They would probably all say that Harry was trying to sabotage Cedric or something anyways. Harry knew that he worked as hard as he could, prepared as much as possible, Snape made sure of that. Knowing this helped calm him down slightly, especially when he walked down to the tent. Steeling his nerves to prepare for this, he let his emotions fall behind the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ little trick to help him keep his memories from overwhelming him did a little more than that. It had nearly cut him off from his emotions, it’s not as strong as before. Something that was both a blessing and a curse. Harry had to relearn how to feel, he had to be careful, but his spellwork got stronger. It had more power packed behind the spells he used. The man helped him more that Harry could ever repay him for. He knew that there wasn’t anything that could truly make up for what Severus has helped him do. They were able to have conversations now. Harry had found a friend in the man, the dour potions master that everyone either seems terrified of or hated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a tight smile to the other three champions, they were all in the hut. Krum and Fleur were speaking with their headmaster and headmistress, while Cedric and Harry were both standing off to the side. They waited in silence, each of them nervous for what was to come. They hoped they had trained well enough, Harry hoped that he would at least make it out alive. He didn't care what score he got, that wasn’t what mattered to him. Harry watched as Igor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime walked out of the tent, most likely to get everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry began pacing nervously by the entrance towards the tent, they were only waiting for the headmasters and officials to come in now.. Hermione is standing by the tent door whispering in. “Pssst! Harry? Is that you?” Harry got closer to the edge before whispering back his reply. “Yeah.” He knew that she could come in if she wanted, but with Ron being how he is, it was expected she was trying to hide herself. He wasn’t that surprised that she was trying to help him when she spoke. “How are you feeling? OK?” She paused needing the time to think it through before giving him any advice “The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…” Amused Harry spoke in a deadpan voice, cutting her off. “Battle a dragon.” He heard her make a small noise like she was scared for him and quickly pushed the tent open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly tackling him with a hug Harry had to support himself quickly so that he wouldn’t fall, taking a small step back as she leaned most of her weight onto him. Harry didn't really understand why Hermione was like this, why she would leave him for Ron, and expect everything to be fine. She was worried for him, he could understand that, he could die today for all they knew. However, he knew that he can’t ever let them get as close as they were before. He has to keep them at arm's length, they will know that soon. Nobody would be able to walk over him ever again, he had friends, Ron and Hermione were not them. A bright camera flashed, breaking the two out of their pitiful hug. Rita stood there with a wide smirk on her face, the photographer only a few paces behind her as she approached. Harry had to remind himself that he couldn’t roll his eyes as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young love!” She smiled getting closer to the two as Harry watched her cautiously. “Ohh how.. Stirring.” It was amusing in a way, that she was still trying to come up with a story. If the best she could do was a possible love story between Harry and Hermione, well then the wizarding world is clearly doomed. If a reporter can’t even tell the difference between friends and lovers well. It doesn’t spell out a very truthful future. “If everything goes unfortunately today, you might make the front page.” Harry couldn’t believe that she said that and even got away with it. It was beyond rude to pretty much say that his worth was only being on the front page. That the only way that would happen was that he would be injured, possibly even dead. He hated that she only wanted a front page story, and would probably go through any lengths necessary to get that. He wasn’t surprised that she had found out about his past now that he thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita walked closer to them, seeming to need a closer look as the photographer snapped another photo.Harry cursed his luck, he was so stressed that he hadn’t even realized that Rita had snuck in. He hated that she had the picture now, it wouldn’t do well for anything like that to get out. Harry knows that Ron has a crush on Hermione, he’s just too oblivious to realize she does too. Harry wouldn’t even bother helping anymore, but he hates how Rita is able to twist anything into how she wants it to be. He’s hugging a friend, and she not only calls it love, but insinuates he will be severely injured. “You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends.” Harry had never been more relieved to have the Bulgarian seeker there. He hadn’t really know how to handle that, and if anything, he would have hexed the reporter. “No matter.” She looked Krum up and down, while Harry watched on in disgust, her magic was riddled with her lust. He had to look away barely listening to what she said after. “We've got what we wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita moved off to the side quickly as Dumbledore entered the tent. Harry sighed looking apologetically at Hermione as she smiled sheepishly. They will be painted as a couple, Harry knows he doesn’t care for women like that, but he’s still not sure how the rest of the world sees homosexuality. He can’t really refute her claim without people causing trouble. It would be out there anyways, so what would be the point. “Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The champions gather around him in a circle. Harry watched as Dumbledore even pulled Hermione close to him, not realizing that she was actually there when he turned to look around and realized that she was there. “What are you doing here Miss Granger?” The look of surprise on his face almost had Harry laughing at his predicament. Hermione looked both embarrassed and uncomfortable speaking quietly, “Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go.” Harry watched her leave in a rush while the rest of the people around him went on as if nothing had really happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barty. The bag.” Dumbledore spoke quickly, as the man quickly walked closer. “Champions, in a circle around me.” Crouch began to shift them around, ordering them by school. “Miss Delacour over here, Mr Krum, and Potter over here.” He gave a small nod turning back to Fleur. “Right. Miss Delacour, if you will…” Crouch held up a bag as the four of them stared at the unassuming velvet material. Harry’s interest was peaked, but it made sense, this was then drawing numbers. Fleur stared at the small back carefully as smoke began to rise out of it, little sounds of roars and grows accompanying it. She slowly reached in flinching once before she took out a little green dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The welsh green. Mr Krum…” Crouch shifted so that Krum could pick his dragon. Viktor only stared at the bag for a second before reaching in. He opened his palm showing them all the dragon he had chosen. “The Chinese fireball. Oooh.” Harry almost snorted at Crouch’s attempt to sound awed. He turned to Cedric as the Hufflepuff reached in without hesitation. Harry watched as the boy showed his dragon, and that feeling of dread returned. It wasn’t the horntail. “The swedish short-snout. Which leaves…” The man paused for dramatic effect as he turned to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horntail…” Whispering the words, his death sentence was the only hope he had as Barty raised a brow.“What's that boy?” Harry silently cursed his luck, his ability to only have the worst of the worst. If he got caught having prior knowledge he didn't know what would happen, so he quickly shook his head denying he said anything at all.“Nothing.” Harry puts his hand in the bag and pulls out the dragon. It was beautiful in a way, a miniature version that they were allowed to keep. She was lovely, sentient in a way that made Harry nervous. He didn't know what magic was involved in creating them, but he wanted to know everything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?” He looked around for emphasis as Dumbledore smiled.  “Very well. Good luck champions. Mr Diggory the sound of the cannon…” The cannon fired immediately after Dumbledore said the words. Harry gave Cedric a small wave wishing the man good luck as he left the tent. He is the first of them, Harry would be the last. He wasn’t able to see anything, but the noises were enough. The growls, snarls, roars. It was painful to sit by and hear it all. Harry couldn’t believe that they were doing this to these dragons. These mothers thought we were stealing their children. Harry couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as they went out one by one, he could hear the cheers as each person was brought back in. They had a golden egg in their hands, each covered with minor injuries. Madam Pomfrey and a few other medi witches were quickly moving to help them heal. Harry was only getting more stressed by the minute. He had the most violent of them, he had to steal an egg from an already violent dragon. He needed to push everything back, slowly going through the ingredients of a calming draught. It was the only one he could think of at the moment. Slowly going through the steps and ingredients. Silently thanking Snape for giving him this opportunity, he did say that his current shield wouldn’t help much in highly stressful situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter? You’re up.” Harry looked up at Mr.Crouch nodding his head as he stood from the bed he was sitting on. “Good luck.” That was all he had before going outside. He was met with the cheers of students, it was odd for him. They like usual had decided that they didn't hate him anymore, there were still quite a bit that seemed unhappy, but he quickly picked out the few who were actually there for him. He gave a small wave to Neville and the twins, and a minute nod to Snape before looking around for the dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear it more than he could see it at first. “~You - take my eggs? Human -die!~” Harry raised a brow hearing the slightly broken parseltongue. He quickly realized it was due to their language differences, while it was similar, Dragons clearly had a different language. He understood the basics of what she was trying to get across. He barely had time to react as the Horntail breathed fire in his direction, Harry rolled out of the way quickly  “ Accio firebolt ~No! Not at all! They put an egg in your nest. It is not real. I need to retrieve it.~” The Horntail paused, nobody had really heard Harry speaking, but she had, she looked towards her eggs looking at them carefully before turning back to harry. “~LIES~” Her tail whipped around to hit him as Harry ran to hide behind some rocks. Cursing his luck he quickly levitated the ones around him using them as a shield. “~Not at all. I swear.~” Harry could see out of the corner of his eye his firebolt getting closer. He watched the dragon carefully as she stalked him. She leapt to attack him at the same time he jumped onto the broom. Able to quickly shoot out to grab the egg as her tail slashed his arm. Her roar was full of anger, Harry could only watch in pity as he got to the tent. Returning to the protected area, she was mourning the loss of her child. Harry just knew he would have to return to her. It was cruel to do this to mothers, to make the creatures think they are stealing their children. He threw the egg down in anger before anyone could stop him. It cracked open causing a loud screeching to emit from it. Everyone in the tent quickly covered their ears as Harry quickly got the egg closed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the golden monstrosity in slight fear. Turning to the others as they stared in shock, looking at their own eggs with trepidation. They carefully set them down looking towards the judges as they began to talk. This would be the final decision on their scores, on who had first place and so on. They each had passed, but if this was apparently the clue, Harry didn't want to find out what it really meant. Harry briefly wondered who bet on him, it was a random thought that caught him completely off guard. Especially when they began to announce the scores. Harry had apparently gotten first along with Viktor, for his time and efficiency. Apparently the Bulgarian champion had blinded his dragon, Harry almost couldn’t hide his disgust, especially when he heard the news that she had stepped on her eggs. The mother probably was distraught. Finding out that they took points off for that made him feel slightly better. Yet, he was allowed to maim a creature and had indirectly caused her children’s death. He couldn’t believe that was all the punishment he was getting. Cedric was second and Fleur came in third. She had apparently nearly flashed everyone watching when the dragon singed her skirt. Cedric of course was sporting a nasty burn, he hadn’t been able to block the fire when he got to the egg. Harry was grateful he didn't have many injuries, his arm while bleeding wasn’t the worst of what could have happened. He was happy that he was able to get through it quick and easy. Anything could have happened in that tournament, he’s happy that nothing else did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry left as soon as he could, getting away from the other champions. He didn't care about stopping or letting people congratulate him. He needed to get out. He let his feet take him to the second floor, coming up to the bathroom where he knew that just below his safety was guaranteed. “~Open~” He watched the stone move in silence, trying to ignore what had happened. That these creatures had been subject to horrors like that. He slipped inside the Chamber of Secrets without anybody else to know. Closing the doors as he made it to the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed the time to relax, to collect his thoughts before going to the common room. He knew the Gryffindors would be having a party, he heard a few of them planning one as he was walking to the chambers. He hoped they would leave him alone, that they wouldn’t crowd him, but they are gryffindors. They can’t see it when someone is uncomfortable, they don't understand how horrible it was for Harry to steal an egg from a mother. Even if that egg wasn’t real, the Horntail and the other dragons there, they all thought it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dobby?” The house elf quickly popped in front of him with a wide smile. “Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir?!” The elf was already bouncing around trying to guess what he needed, it was amusing and helped calm him down a bit. “Um, can you bring me some crisps?” The elf quickly did as he asked,  bringing Harry an array of different crips in almost every flavour. Giving him some water and pumpkin juice to go along with his snack. He sighed quietly thanking Dobby for his help as he took out a book. It was one of the ones that Snape wanted him to practice some of the spells in. They were powerful and easy to do, so Harry had accepted the challenge, not realizing that it was hard to master. Once that had been done, the spells were like second nature. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you all so much for showing your support. Here's the next chapter!</p><p>Harry has a realization about who his real friends are. As well as falling into the role of the boy who lived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hours later Harry returned to the wizarding world feeling rather refreshed. He had mastered the spells and hoped to show Snape at their next meeting. He ate in the Great Hall for once, with everyone else in his house. They had lessened in their animosity towards him, Ron was sitting with Hermione still, but he seemed to be feeling better. He even gave Harry a wave, it was amusing, especially as he saw the hurt expression that Ron had when he chose to sit with Neville. “Hey Harry, you did really good out there today. I’m so glad you weren’t killed.” He laughed before he could stop it. “Yeah, i’m glad that didn't happen either. Of course, it would be worse for me would it? Death by dragon. Nope, so not for me.” The brunette smiled, blushing slightly at Harry’s comment, instead turning to his food as they let everyone else's conversations wash over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed knowing there was going to be a party. The Gryffindors around him during dinner were all giving him looks of appreciation. They were awed and proud. It was annoying that they were taking his win, his hard work, as their own. Especially after they had shunned him, they had ignored him, after they had joined the rest of the school in bullying him. Harry just shook his head in silence, knowing that Gryffindors will always be idiots who will act like things are all better just because they said so. They never really apologize, or when they do, it’s expected that all is forgiven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of the common room entrance taking a deep breath. This would be his last chance for peace . He could already hear the noise of people in the common room. Shaking his head he opened the door, there standing in the doorway, Harry was able to see what was probably his entire year and up. Everyone was standing there in the common room. They smirked cheering, some giving him catcalls of some kind, all of them pushing him slowly to the center. Where Fred and George quickly wrapped their arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked, lifting the golden egg as everyone around him cheered, the sounds so loud it was nearly deafening. The twins picked Harry up, setting him on their shoulders so that everyone had a better view of Harry as they congratulated him on his win. It was odd, Harry hadn’t ever been cheered on for anything, but he also knew that they didn't care before. They hated him before, it was conflicting to both be happy and annoyed at their cheering. Harry didn't know which one he should feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins let him down when the cheering died down, now only people walking up to him wishing him well and that ‘fighting a dragon was wicked’. “We knew you wouldn't die Harry.” Rolling his eyes Harry watched the twins begin their little speech, George staring off, he let them switch who spoke. It was almost expected now, for them to start and toss back and forth when they speak.“Lose a leg.”Harry grinned as Fred’s little jab,“Or an arm.” shaking his head at Georges, “Pack it in altogether.” Their morbid teasing was all too much, Harry began to laugh, unable to contain the joy. “NEVER!” Harry chuckled as the twins yelled in unison, Harry could see how they were beyond proud. It was nice, they were truly his family.“Go on Harry, what's the clue?” Harry sighed turning to Seamus, the joy leaving him quickly, he really shouldn’t, but he knew that Gryffindor as a whole was curious. Now only if he could convince them how bad of an idea that would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head smiling softly. “Yeah, I don’t think I should open it just yet.” There were a series of awe's as everyone wanted to see it opened. As if the clue would be immediate and available for them all.”It's not that I don’t want you guys to know. It’s just really loud. I don’t think we need that.” Harry sighed listening to them chant, trying to peer pressure him into opening it. He knew they wouldn’t want that, and if he hadn’t dropped it earlier, he probably would have. They would have all regretted that action then. He wasn’t going to be responsible for their loss of hearing. He shook his head ignoring the cheers, rolling his eyes as people called him names again. Trying to find some jab that would push him over the edge to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, passing it over to Seamus so he could get down safely from the twins. Harry hadn’t expected Seamus to open the egg, he didn't even think about it. It was almost in slow motion. Harry barely saw it out of the corner of his eye. Seamus opened it, Harry wanted to yell, wanting to have that slow motion action movie scene where he’s yelling at the person about to make the biggest mistake of their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The regret was immediate as everyone's cheers quickly died down as they began to cover their ears. Trying to get away from the sound as Harry was actually dropped. The Twins had flinched just as he was about to be put down, letting Harry fall face first, just barely saving himself from a face plant. Harry barely had time to steady himself, already lunging for the egg. He had immediately snatched the egg from Seamus closing it up. The sound left immediately, only leaving an echo in their ears as they rang. “Now. I don’t think anybody wanted that.” He gave a forced smile as people only starred in shocked silence. Their hearing was clearly damaged, if only temporarily as they tried to pop their years. Each of them  opening and closing their mouths in hopes to regain their hearing. It was amusing really. Harry was surprised that they had all assumed that clue wouldn’t be a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed holding the egg protectively now. He knew that they wouldn’t try again, but accidents have already happened. Harry watched as they all slowly regained their hearing, looking at the egg warily. Each of them began to whisper about what they thought it would mean. Harry had some ideas, but that still needed to be researched. He hopes that he could get a start and it would be easier once Severus was there to help him. There was far too much he wasn’t able to do on his own, but it was better than trying with Ron and Hermione, both of which would end up leading him in the wrong direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up as Ron stood in the doorway. The Twins caught on immediately and started herding everyone out. Harry didn't want to speak with Ron, but it would be suspicious if the precious Golden Trio had forever broken their friendship. Harry just knew that this time, he would never let them get close. He will tolerate them, they probably wouldn’t even realize it, Gryffindors were always oblivious, a fact stated repeatedly by Professor Snape. He had tried to get Harry to be more observant, the man thought Harry didn't notice enough, he hadn’t realized that Harry had noticed everything. Years of abuse makes you aware of everything. That was of course, before the man knew about Harry’s past. The understanding when Harry didn't seem to be observant but the small unnoticeable looks. Snape understood Harry’s tactics then, he was subtle, the Gryffindor obliviousness was a shield. It allowed him to observe without anybody else realizing it. Harry just wished he had realized it with his friends sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire.” Harry sighed watching Ron, he apparently had gotten around it all, but that wasn’t enough. He still had left Harry, but there were things, like picking a fight with Ron, that Harry just didn't want to deal with. Harry smirked letting the words flow out, he needed Ron to understand that Harry didn't want to fight, but he also couldn’t let Ron think that they were friends. “Caught on have you. Took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn't just me who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back.” Harry bit back the comment on how he fell in line with everyone else. He could have yelled at Ron, friends weren’t supposed to turn on each other, but it’ll be easier to just never trust him again. Ron didn't deserve to be his friend, he didn't look out for Harry at all. The boy was constantly jealous of Harry for his fame and wealth, it was annoying. “Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better.” Ron couldn't see the person behind the title. Harry never bothered to show him, Ron couldn’t see Harry, no matter how much he was confronted with the truth, it just couldn’t get past his thick skull. “At least I warned you about the dragons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gaped at Ron as the boy haughtily spoke about how he helped Harry. Rolling his eyes at the comment, Ron’s belief that he could do no wrong was so much more than Harry had thought. For not even talking to him and ignoring everything believing what everyone else did, it hurt more than Harry wanted to admit. He thought they were friends, but Harry forgot, like everyone else, that Gryffindors are bullies first. “Hagrid warned me about the dragons.” Ron quickly shook his head, looking appalled at the thought. That of course Hagrid wasn’t the one to actually take him into the forbidden forest, showing him the dragons.“Oh no no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Fred and George to tell you that Hagrid was looking for you. So it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scoffed looking at the redhead in disbelief. He thought that just because he had been the one to push the Twins in his direction, that he had helped inadvertently. Of course, Ron hadn’t forgiven him enough to actually tell him himself. Harry didn't understand his thought process, he may have helped get the information passed down to him, but Ron himself. The boy hadn’t done anything for Harry. “Oh, of course. It works just the same when you tell someone else to go tell me instead. Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental.” Ron had the gall to look sheepish, looking away from Harry, his hand going to the back of his neck. “Yeah it is, isn't it. Suppose I was a bit distraught.” He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Ron, how he could just think everything was okay. As if ditching your best friend was a perfectly normal thing, to find out that they were in mortal danger and barely make the effort to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ron, I don’t think I can just forgive and forget. You turned on me with the rest of the school, that doesn’t just go away.” Harry tried to ease the conversation, but Ron immediately started to turn red. It was amazing how easily he could flip, “So what?! We’re not BEST mates anymore?! How come? I just went with the rest of the school! I apologized! C’mon Harry, everything’s fine now.” Harry took a step back from Ron as his hands balled as if the redhead would punch Harry. He could see the anger consuming everything else, Harry could only watch his magic and emotions. It nearly stung with the way his magic whipped out angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Harry knew that he would only be straining their relationship, but Ron needed to understand. He needed to see that his actions have consequences, that things won’t just be okay, Dumbledore can’t smooth over everything.“At least Hermione found me before the first task. You on the other hand, who doesn’t even try to visit their friend? Show moral support, you ditched me and dragged Hermione into our fight. If she went with me, you would have never forgiven either of us. Ron, you’re a horrible friend, things like this, leaving me to fend for myself, especially after everything we’ve been through. That hurts, more than you may realize. I can’t just let everything be how it was. It will never be how it was, not if you keep acting like this. Ron, realize your mistakes. We’re barely acquaintances at this point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned leaving Ron in the common room and walking to the library. He had things to research, hopefully by the time he returns to the dorm room Ron won’t hex him. He just restarted the clock in Ron’s aversion to him, but that was better. Ron wouldn’t be able to understand why Harry trusted Snape anyways, he wouldn’t be able to look past anything. It was something Harry had realized, that Gryffindors like Ron, which was most of their house, were bigots who couldn’t see past what was shown to the public. They can’t understand or connect the dots in someone's personality, or see how people manipulate them. It was far too easy to push Ron away, it was almost laughable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the library Harry had to ignore Madam Pince’s look of confusion. She clearly hadn’t expected anyone, especially not Harry to enter the library only an hour before curfew. Harry quietly began to look through the library, looking for something that would hopefully help him. He knew that Severus would be helping him again, but it didn't hurt to begin looking on his own. Harry picked out a book that looked promising, it was about creatures, and Harry could only assume that the next task would have to deal with creatures. They had given him an egg, he hoped that was enough to help him in looking in the right direction. Taking a seat at a random desk Harry began to look through the pages, skimming over the creatures and their information, hoping that a word would catch his attention. Like the screaming, there was a reason it was screaming and not something else, Harry just knew it. Unless of course his was broken, which was plausible but highly unlikely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing over the word ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unicorns</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Harry couldn’t hold his curiosity. He was reminded of that night he told Krum about the first task, it hadn’t really stuck in his head that anything was important about that night, but the more he thought about it now. He realized that things weren’t adding up. He’s been chosen, but of course he’s the ‘chosen one’ to defeat the dark lord and all that crap. Yet Harry had a feeling Krum wasn’t talking about that. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unicorns are shy creatures, usually one will never see them in their lifetime. They travel in packs, but almost always just out of sight. They like to tease people with sightings, never approach them first. Unicorns can sense intentions and have been known to run away when one approaches or makes too much noise. Their horn and hair hold their magical abilities, why they are so sought after. Only letting those that they know will not abuse their trust get close enough to groom. Their blood, silver in color, is thought to be a source of immortality and immense power. When a unicorn approaches a wizard or witch they have acknowledged the pureness in that witch or wizard. Unicorns are creatures of beauty and graceful power, they are beings of purity and everything good in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Harry closed the book, he didn't understand why the unicorn approached him. He was none of that, and Krum’s comment after they had approached didn't make any sense. He was still far too confused about everything. Harry needed more knowledge, the ability to understand what was happening would be found in other books, Harry knew that. However, unicorns won’t help him figure out the second task. Shaking his head Harry checked out the book, hoping to look though it later with Snape. The man would most likely be able to help Harry with the hint. The unicorns would have to be put on hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry returned to the dorm room he watched as Ron looked up, glaring at him and turning away. He acted as if Harry actually cared about him, like Ron had some affect to make Harry realize his mistake. Harry would never let Ron be his friend, not after the way the boy acted. Like Harry getting into the tournament, and not believing that he didn't put his name in, like Harry supposedly not telling Ron how to enter was a blight against him. Harry didn't understand why Ron would act so childish, he couldn’t see the truth in Harry’s words of actions. That was something Harry would never deal with again. However knowing how close the Weaseley’s where to Dumbledore, his chances of getting away were low. Harry knew how much he would probably be forced to interact with Ron, how the adults wouldn’t acknowledge their anger and aversion to each other. Especially Molly and Dumbledore, they would probably ensure that Harry and Ron make up, Dumbledore would likely call Harry into his office.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry apologizes to the dragons and creates a way for them to communicate. We have a productive chapter ahead of us. <br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he walked closer to the forbidden forest. He knew this had to be done, there were certain things he just couldn’t let go. He is the only one capable of letting these creatures know they weren’t in danger of constantly losing their children. He was upset over Viktor's treatment of the dragon and the resulting loss of the Chinese Fireball’s eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had talked to Charlie briefly, wanting to figure out why they had even brought the dragons over, putting their eggs in danger. “I’m sorry Harry, we had to. None of us wanted to put our dragons in danger, we practically raised most of them.” Harry could only watch the pain swirling in Charlie's magic, there wasn’t any way for him to comfort the redhead. He had to deal with these dragons, who were all distraught over losing, in the very least, one egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn’t be going out, there wasn’t a lot of time, in two days, the dragons would be brought back to the preserve. He needed to explain it all to them, he couldn’t let them think that wizards were cruel like that. Would chain them and force them to protect their eggs as someone tries to steal them. All of it done in front of the crowd, Harry was beyond disgusted by what had happened once all the adrenaline had worn off. He didn't understand how people would be happy about what had happened. Not only had they terrified these mothers, but they put adults, who were really still children, in danger beyond what they had ever faced before. It was baffling, that this was the selling point of the tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry carefully made the trek over to where the dragons were being kept, they were slowly packing up, each of the trainers were constantly checking up on them. Charlie was happy to talk all about what they were doing now. Trying to comfort the grieving mothers. It was what had solidified Harry’s idea, he needed to explain it, especially as the only parselmouth who even had a chance of letting these Dragons know what happened. They may not fully understand what he said, at least not word for word. Yet he knew they would understand what he was trying to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the egg in hand Harry walked closer to the sounds of snarls, growls, some wailing. It hurt to hear these mothers in such pain, two have their eggs, two weren’t left scarred, but the Chinese fireball. That poor mother was blinded, had crushed her own eggs, all because of the stupidity of the wizarding world. When there are only certain spells that will affect dragons, spells that weren’t even taught or even widely available. It was no wonder that the only spell Krum thought to use would be to blind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beyond pissed that it left the dragon in pain, even more so when she had crushed her eggs. A mother shouldn’t have to deal with the loss of their children, especially now what it was caused by someone else. To then be nearly ignored, as he knew they understood that they were only there for entertainment purposes. Their only saving grace was that the Dragon Tamers were there for the dragons benefit. They hopefully could take care of them as best as they possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the cages, he couldn’t help the feeling of pain that washed through him. The dragons were all upset, each of them beyond pissed that their child had been stolen. Especially given that no other dragon at the preserve had to be subject to such treatment. He understood the pain they felt couldn’t be replaced, but maybe they could leave knowing that they were never meant to take one of their children. That the goal was a fake egg. He would try to explain, he couldn’t defend the stupidity of wizards and witches who thought this was a great idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t try to defend why wizards decided to be so cruel, making mothers think someone was trying to steal their child. Putting them in an arena for people to gawk at. The noises alone would have been too much, Harry knew that he himself would have probably acted like the Horntail. Immediately trying to eliminate the threat, no questions asked. Sneaking up and killing them. It would be exactly what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~Excuse me!~” Harry watched as the Horntail was the first to realize he was there, quieting down as she glared at him. Harry sighed waiting for the other three dragons, they all looked at him silently. He could have wept then and there, the Chinese Fireball was healed, her eyesight was back, but she now had to deal with the fact most of her eggs had been lost in the task. “~Have you come to steal more of our children!~” Harry flinched at the words, he could understand exactly as she said. The Fireball was not happy to see one of the wizards back. Especially when he wasn’t one of the tamers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Harry carefully looked around. None of the tamers were nearby right now, probably eating or taking a nap. He knew they were on shifts, so there should be someone coming or at least close enough to know if something went wrong. “~No. I’m sorry you had to go through that. We weren’t going to steal your eggs.~” Harry took the egg out holding it up for them to see. “~ You brought my baby back? Why?~” Harry sighed carefully letting his magic out. He wanted them to feel his sincerity. He knew they could smell his emotions, but he wanted them to feel it when he showed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~ These eggs are fake. We were given the task to take these eggs, the fake one, from your nest. This was part of a tournament that we are in. To take the egg from your nest, to prove our strength and show our abilities to make it out alive. I am sorry you all had to participate. None of you should have been brought in. It was cruel and I’m sorry.~” Harry bowed hoping the dragons would understand. “~ Ms. Chinese Fireball, I am sorry that you were especially subject to such cruelty. Your eggs should have been guaranteed safe. The wizards are stupid and probably didn't think any of your eggs would be in such danger.~” He watched the mother as her tail swished behind her. She was mad, but seemed to see his reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all were calming don slowly. “~They were fakes?~” Harry nodded walking up with the golden egg, allowing them to view it properly. It looked completely different. “~They are meant to give us a hint. Once opened it would give us the hint to our next task. ~” He watched them all carefully, each of them evaluating the information they were given. “~Thank you human.~” Harry smiled at the gesture, they had accepted his words. He was beyond happy that they understood what they said, that they now knew what had really happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~ I truly am sorry for how all of it had happened. I cannot make excuses for why it happened. Why they decided to trick you all into thinking we were stealing your eggs. I don’t know why they didn't realize how cruel they were. Yet, the wizarding world likes to think that creatures don’t matter. ~” They all released a breath, smoke coming out of their noses in their anger. Nodding carefully, hoping that they wouldn’t begin the cycle over again Harry spoke quickly. “~I will try my best to ensure this never happens again. One of the Tamers, his name is Charlie, he’s someone I can trust. I’ll tell him about how unhappy you are about what happened. Hopefully from now on, nothing like this will ever happen again. I truly am sorry. There isn’t much I can do. Unlike any of the other people I’m still a child.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was able to have a conversation with them all for another half hour. Until one of the dragon tamers had come to check up on them. He had to leave quickly, apologizing for taking so much of their time and promising to speak to Charlie .Maybe find a way to help him understand them. They were happy that they were able to speak with him, Harry could both see and hear their fondness when they spoke. It was odd, to have these usually dangerous creatures act like mothers, to him that is. They were extending their maternal instinct over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of going to sleep that night, Harry spent hours researching in the chamber of secrets. Looking for some way to transfer the gift, or at least put it onto a jewel. One that would hopefully allow Charlie to understand the dragons. He wanted them to have the chance to properly communicate, it was heartbreaking that they had to endure, everything like they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care if it would affect anything else. Certain things, like communication, were far more important than school or the tournament. He skimmed through book after book, trying to find the one part that would allow him to transfer the gift. It was hours of tedious work, reading through the chapters that mentioned what he wanted. None of them said anything at all, it was frustrating for Harry, who had become used to finding answers inside of books. The answers that could be applied to the outside world. He was just searching for one singular answer, nothing at all was hinting towards what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spent far more time than he thought finding the single spell that he could use. It was simple in theory, just a few runes to bind the magic properly and parseltongue would be understood. At least to those who wore the jewelry. He would just make sure that the magic couldn’t be copied. It would be bound in parselmagic, but also to his magic. That his will would help binding the spell and activating it. There was a reason Salazar never used the spell, why nobody had objects to help them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Charlie? Can I speak to you real quick?” Harry waited watching the redhead as he put his food down. The rest of the tamers that were with him all looked on curiously as Charlie walked over to him. “Yeah, what’s up Harry?” He didn't really know how to tell him, “um, well. As you may know, I can speak to snakes. Dragons are similar to snakes, so I could understand them. I-i thought it would be a good idea to tell them the eggs were fake, and i did. I made you this.” He pulled the simple chain necklace out handing it over to the redhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made this?” Blushing he looked at his hands, “Well, I modified it. Wearing the necklace, you should be able to understand parseltongue, and therefore the dragons.” He watched Charlie carefully, the shock wasn’t even hidden, but the hope, the joy that was barely on the man's face. IT seems like he literally didn't want to get his hopes up. “Yeah? That’s really cool Harry, have you tested it out yet?” Shaking his head quickly Harry watched as Charlie only nodded before putting the necklace on. “Okay then, say something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling Harry looked around before speaking, concentrating on the language he wanted to speak in. “~Charlie, how’s it sound?~” He watched the confusion on the man's face appear, he clearly didn't get that the parseltongue didn't sound different. “Parseltongue will always sound like the language you are most familiar with. Just go to the dragons if you don’t believe me.” Harry almost laughed as the redhead nearly ran in the direction. He followed after to see if his creation worked. He hoped it did, it would be a one of a kind necklace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~Ah, the speaker is back.~” Harry smiled watching the dragons as they spoke, all of them slowly getting up as he walked closer. He ignored Charlie as the redhead began gaping like a fish. “~Hello ladies. I have given a gift to this gentlemen here, Charlie should be able to understand you all, speak to you too.~” Harry turned to look at the redhead as he stared, “~Merlin Harry, this is amazing~” Smirking at the apparent unknown use of parseltongue Harry looked towards the four dragons. “~Thank you speaker. You have been very kind to us.~” Shaking his head Harry couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out. “~Thank you, hopefully the spell won’t fade, but Charlie, you’ll have to start learning to recognize when you are speaking in parseltongue. Not to mention that nobody else can wear that necklace and use it. This kind of magic cannot get out. I hope you understand.~” Charlie nodded eagerly, apparently just happy that he could understand the creatures he has dedicated his life to helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me.” He shook his head trying to hide the blush for the older man. “No, it’s nothing.” The words were mumbled but Charlie seems to hear him perfectly fine. “Now, I think it’s best you start preparing for the next task. We’ll be out in a few hours so you should say your goodbyes.” Harry nodded turning to the four dragons. “~Goodbye Ladies, I am glad we were able to talk.~” They all bowed their heads slightly, shocking the two humans as they watched the dragons. “~Thank you for this gift speaker. May the gods bless you.~” Harry didn't know how to reply to that, simply blushing and bowing back as he left quickly. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed by their reply, but he felt there was something important. Like he really had been blessed in that moment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks @hlharriss for the wonderful inspiration for this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yule Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns how to dance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh. Hermione had decided that Ron and Harry weren’t going to fight anymore. She had dragged Harry down to the Great Hall, sitting next to Ron as she had Harry sit across. He didn't understand why Hermione thought that just because she got involved that they wouldn't fight anymore. Harry didn't exactly want to fight, but he didn't want to be friends with people who only acted like his friends. Pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice Harry took a sip as he began to look around the hall.  He paused as his eyes passed over Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. He didn't understand what it was, but he couldn’t look away. He watched her lookup, as if sensing his gaze. Nearly choking on his drink in shock Harry spit some of it out, Ron and Hermione only laughed at his near death experience. He was once again reminded how they didn't care about him, only the image they made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this! I can't believe she's done it again. Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.” Harry sighed listening to Hermione rant about Rita. She just wouldn’t leave any of them alone, he couldn’t understand how she could get away with this. It was speculations and slander, he wanted to sue her, or whatever the wizarding equivalent was. It was horrible how she was allowed to do anything at all, especially to children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young boy walks up holding a package.“Parcel for you Mr Weasley.” Harry raised a brow watching the boy, he was acting as Ron’s butler, it was annoying really.“Thank you Nigel.” Harry almost rolled his eyes at Ron’s dismissive tone, he had clearly promised the boy something. Harry sighed as he made eye contact with Nigel, he gave a small smile as Nigel blushed. It was cute, he was apparently one of the few that were still excited about Harry Potter being in their school. “Not now Nigel. Later. Go on.” Harry watched Ron begin to push the boy away, it was actually sort of sad, to watch how the boy was being used. Harry watched him leave with his shoulders slumped, the magic around the boy was sad, no longer excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph.” Ron began to look over the package, Harry was surprised he didn't eat first instead. “Oh look mum's sent me something.” Ron opened it with the grace of a ravenous animal, tearing open the package as he pulled out the clothing within. “Mum sent me a dress??” Harry smiled, he couldn’t help himself. “Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?” He could recognize it vaguely, there was some importance to the clothes, but Harry couldn’t be bothered to think about it. “Ginny these must be for you.” Ron began to walk over to her, wanting to hand them over immediately as Ginny laughed. “I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione began to laugh, almost uncontrollably as Harry turned to look at her. She knew something they didn't, but of course she would. “What are you on about?” Hermione shook her head, gesturing to the robes. “They're not for Ginny, they're for you! They’re dress robes Ron.” Everyone in hearing range began to laugh, Harry didn't bother holding back at Ron’s expense. The redhead turned as red as his hair, even a little more. It was beyond amusing to watch him splutter in embarrassment and confusion. He was a pureblood, one would expect that he at least understood his own culture.“Dress robes? for what?” Harry smirked, he knew exactly what it was for. The required Yule Ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost, a dance.” Harry sighed looking towards Professor McGonagall, he didn't know why they had to be taught how to dance. He was hoping to skip out of the ball altogether, but the rule books practically insisted him to go. He was surprised that they were even teaching them how to dance, it didn't make sense, they never cared about tradition before. Dumbledore probably would have shut it down, but there was probably a lot more riding on the fact that this tournament would provide an alliance of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groans emerge from the boys who were listening to McGonagall, it was amusing that they didn't realize how close they would actually be to others. They didn't want to dance, but Harry knew how many of them would probably be embarrassed and wouldn’t be able to pay attention. The girls seemed a lot more excited, he knew that they would like being able to dress up. It was the same reasoning behind girls liking to shop, feeling good about themselves by looking nice. Harry understood the reasoning behind it, but he didn't want to get involved at all. Dancing with a girl didn't sound interesting, he would rather dance with a man. Harry ignored the mutterings of everyone around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons.” Harry smiled softly at the alliteration, turning to Fred as he heard him whispering to George. “Try saying that five times faster.” He nearly laughed as he listened to them trying to say it. The twins were just far too amusing at times, not to mention how versatile their pranks are. “Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight.” McGonagall was clearly trying to get everyone motivated enough to pay attention, or to at least not embarrass the entire house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron leaned to his side, whispering to Seamus, “Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan.” The boys who heard all snickered around them, looking over towards Hilary. Harry couldn’t believe that Ron was bullying again, he thought they were past that. After nearly causing Hermione’s death in first year. Harry wouldn’t believe that the thought Ron would truly change. He was one of the only boys with a frown. Professor McGonagall seemed to catch onto the fact, most likely due to her feline abilities. “Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasly, will you join me.” She grabs Ron and pulls him up to dance, barely waiting for the redhead's reply. Harry smirked knowing this was about to be an unforgettable moment. One thing people forget about their transfiguration professor, is that she will embarrass you without any problems. She doesn’t care, as long as you are not being mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, place your right hand on my waist.” Harry couldn’t help the vicious smirk as Ron stood there in absolute horror, watching Professor McGonagall in disbelief. “Where?” Ron’s words were barely audible, he waited for that confirmation that would seal his embarrassment. “My waist.” Ron moved slowly, carefully placing his hands on the Transfiguration Professor's waist. A round of wolf whistles came from around Harry as they all watched in amusement. Ron briefly looked towards them glaring, Harry smirked at his anger. The redhead couldn’t do anything about it for once. “Now bend your arm. Mr Filch…” She turned to look at Mr.Filch giving him the cue to start the modified gramophone. Harry smirked knowing he was about to see something unforgettable.“One two three, one two three, one two three.” She counted the steps as they moved in a waltz. Ron was awkward and couldn’t move precisely despite the easy movement. Harry knew his only problem would be height, his steps would be far too close together and he knew that it would be a problem. Harry wasn’t meant for dancing, especially when the teacher wasn’t professional in being able to help him with his problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked leaning back to speak to the twins. “Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you?” They need this, some amazing blackmail material on their idiot of a brother. “Never.” the two spoke in unison, smirking with the same look in their eyes that promised pain for Ron. They would likely have pranks and print pictures of it everywhere. Ron would never be able to forget about this.“Everybody come together.”The girls instantly stand and walk forward, each of them excited to have the chance to dance. Harry could see some of their apprehension to dancing with boys, he knew it would be easier to practice with the same gender. Of course Professor McGonagall was expecting them to jump into the dance with a female and do it flawlessly. Harry smiled as he stayed sitting, along with the rest of the boys. None of them wanted to move, nobody wanted to be first or really embarrass themselves in front of a crush or something. Harry briefly surveyed the room watching all of them as their emotions swirled around them. “Boys, on your feet.” Neville stands immediately, and Harry had to hold back his smile, Neville was definitely going to get a date. He already knew this, no problems at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid and Madame Maxime are walking together. Harry smiled watching the two of them, Hagrid deserved some love, it was nice to see it working out so well. He could barely hear them from where he sat by the lake. “I take after my mum. Though I didn't know her very well, she left when I was about three. No, not the maternal sort her, broke my dad's heart though. You know he was a tiny little fellow my dad, I could pick him up with one hand by the age of six and put him up in the dresser.” They laughed together, having a moment. For the depressing topic they were talking about, Harry understood that it was far better to laugh over it. They were trying to get to know each other, not get depressed over their pasts. “And then he died when I was still in </span>
  <span>school. So I had to make me own way as it were. But enough of me, what about you!” Harry sighed watching Hagrid as he tried to change the subject. Madame Maxime easily let it go, as she understood the need to not talk more of the topic. They could always go back to it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over at Hermione as she approached him, she would probably have him follow her to the great hall. She was trying to get the two of them to talk to each other. It was an intervention of sorts, trying to get them to not fight. Harry understood her wanting them to just be friends again, but she hasn’t realized that Ron would never be his friends again. Harry looked over, just a little closer to the Durmstrang Ship where Viktor Krum was training, working out in front of the crowd of girls that formed. He knew that Viktor didn't have to worry about anything, not only was he older than them, but he was interesting. With the power to have the girls, who were before all die hard Cedric fans, swooning over him. Not to mention that he asked Hermione of all people to the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry still didn't understand why Krum had said what he did in the forbidden forest. He almost didn't even want to speak with the Bulgarian about it at all. He was terrified of what the man meant, he could barely even comprehend that the unicorns had appeared before him, an entire pack instead of a single one. They almost hadn’t cared at all when he was there, he knew that they probably would have let him do whatever he wanted, it just felt like they hadn’t cared. Like they trusted him, as if instinctively they knew he wouldn’t hurt them or take advantage of any of the trust they put in him. As if magic was simply guiding them through the entire process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Harry, you should be eating in the Great Hall with everyone else.” Shaking his head Harry stood up from the grass giving a small smile to Hermione as he began to walk with her. Letting her berate him for not going to the great hall and fighting with Ron again, she didn't understand why Harry was pressing the issue. He didn't bother trying to convince her otherwise, it would be far too much work when he could simply keep them out of the loop. Not tell them things, they would realize soon enough that they weren’t his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the great Hall Harry sat next to Hermione as she sat across from Ron, he was still contemplating over his inability to find a date. Harry just didn't care enough. “This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates.” Harry briefly tuned into Ron’s conversation, he didn't really understand why Ron was complaining, the boy hadn’t even asked anyone to the dance. Snape walked past them and slapped Ron over the head. Harry couldn’t keep his smirk off his face, Ron deserved that, he was beyond oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron just shook his head looking around the table,“Well, us and Neville!” Harry could feel his anger rising, Ron thought himself so especially that of course Neville wouldn’t be able to get a date. Not that people have to ask others to get one, nor the fact that Neville was actually wanted. He couldn’t understand Ron’s obliviousness, he was so self centered that he couldn’t see that the problem was himself. Nobody wanted to go out with a  child that would wine about pureblood and pick petty fights with Slytherins, just because they don’t like them. Most of the other Gryffindors have learned to leave Slytherins alone, they may still dislike them, but that’s mostly due to the rivalry. Ron’s hatred and pettiness is due to the way he was raised. He uses  Harry’s fame like a protection over everything he does, a justifiable right to do no wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone.” Harry smirked, of course he did. Neville had run up to Harry immediately after asking Luna to the ball. It was cute, he knew that Neville was so happy to have actually gotten a date. He liked the girl, it was really good that he was finally gaining the confidence he needed. Not to mention that Neville was actually a gentleman, Harry knew for a fact that there were a lot of girls that liked him. He was awkward and that made him so much more mysterious, made him look soft, but in a good way. The kind of way that makes girls swoon over and want to genuinely be around because they are sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gasped, as if Neville finding a date was something horrible, a measurement of Ron’s manliness. It just proved to Harry how much of a douche Ron was. That Neville’s ability to get a date was something that meant Ron was less than, in a way. It annoyed Harry to no end when Ron spoke. “Now I'm really depressed.” Fred hands Ron a note, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry smirked watching Fred as he tired to nudge Ron into the right direction. Hermione deserved better than Ron, but if she liked him, Harry wouldn’t interfere in her happiness. Even if he didn't like Ron at all anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Hermione, you're a girl.” Hermione rolled her eyes speaking in a flat, deadpan, voice.“Oh well spotted.” Ron dropped his arms, nearly whining as he began speaking. “Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad.” Harry watched Ron carefully, he liked Hermione, but thought nobody else did, that she was beautiful in her own right. He couldn't believe Ron was acting like this.  “I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes.” Of course Harry knew that Krum had asked her, she would have dropped Krum if Ron asked. Hermione clearly hadn’t wanted to wait as long as it was taking Ron to man up and ask her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, mirroring Hermione as they both stared at Ron. It was as if he couldn’t believe Hermione got a date. Harry could see that she was attractive, she had the beauty and grace that most men stumble over, she was smart and quick to show her presence. She didn't back down from fights but wouldn’t debase herself into a fistfight, rather taking words as her power. Harry could see the likability and attractiveness in it, he just didn't understand how others couldn’t see it. Hermione glared at Ron storming out of the hall, her food forgotten. He was going to get up and leave when Ron shook his head and spoke.“Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?” Harry shook his head at Ron’s thought process, he was acting like getting a date was like catching a horse. Like cowboys, swinging the rope around to catch a horse and wrangle them to their control. Harry didn't bother answering Ron, the redhead kept switching back and forth between hating Harry and being ‘best friends’. He didn't want to deal with the redhead anymore. He was a horrible person, how he never realized it before Harry wouldn’t be able to tell anybody. It was there, but he was somehow selectively choosing what to take to heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title should speak for itself.<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry smiled as he walked up the side of the tower to the owlery. His letter to Sirius in hand, he hoped his Godfather wouldn’t mind that much that he couldn’t contact him recently. There was a lot on his mind. The tournament took up nearly everything, and he wasn’t that thrilled to write to him after their last encounter. He understood that the man was just worried, and wanted to express his concern, but the fact he thought Harry would enter himself, it still hurt. Harry hummed as he began to reach the last steps, smiling like a madman he barely saw someone leaving as he bumped into them. Turning quickly he apologized, Cho Chang. Harry didn't know why, but she had been interesting to him, he was trying to figure it out. He knew he wasn’t attracted to girls, but maybe she was an exception. She happened to be a seeker like him, and was almost always in his view when he went to classes. It was weird, noticing her almost everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Shaking his head slightly as his hair parted enough for him to see properly. “Cho!” hoping that he gave a polite smile watched her carefully. She gave a small nod looking at the stairs before turning back to him. “Watch yourself on the stairs, it's a bit icy at the top.” Grateful for the small tip, even if it wasn’t much, she had still gone out of her way to make sure he was aware of the danger. It was nice, for people to warn him of things for once.“Ok thanks. Cho?” Harry waited for her reply, watching her magic carefully as he pulled up all the courage he had.“Yes?”Harry had to do this now, he wasn’t sure why, but it felt right.“Um. I just wondered if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?” Harry cursed his luck as the wind blew past him, watching the confusion from on her face,“Sorry? I didn't catch that.” He gave an embarrassed smile, speaking a bit louder so that she would hopefully hear this time.“Um. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a sad, almost apologetic smile, Harry knew she was trying to let him down easy, but he understood.“Oh. Um. Harry I'm sorry but someone's already asked me. And well I've said I'll go with him.” Harry couldn’t explain it, but he felt relief as she spoke, that she didn't want him. It wasn’t something he thought he would ever feel when asking someone out. Relief that they had rejected him, he was glad she had a date. “Ok. Great. Fine. No problem. Good.” He stumbled over his words, hoping to end the conversation as he knew the awkwardness that always followed him crept into their conversation. “Harry I really am sorry.” He gave a slight nod wishing her well as she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he quickly gave Hedwig his letter quietly confessing what he had done to his favorite companion. Her intelligent eyes seemed to soften, as if she wanted to give him comfort, the sheer understanding he felt from her. Harry couldn’t explain it, but he was grateful she was there for him to talk to. He spent a few minutes talking about what was happening, petting her and basking in the warming charm that was ingrained in the room. It felt so much nicer in here, where all of the owls rested, it was comforting, way more than being in the Gryffindor common room or anywhere else in Hogwarts for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head as he left, he needed to find a date soon, and if he couldn’t find a boy, which he wasn’t sure he was interested in anyone at the moment, then he’d be stuck with a girl. Someone who would truly only be there for the dance he would be forced to have. It wouldn’t be right for him to ask someone he wasn’t attracted to or wanted to date in any way shape or form. He could go with a friend, but that was few and far between, especially with most of them being male. He wasn’t sure how much they would want rumors attached to their names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way down the stairs, carefully taking each step, it would be just his luck that he takes an unfortunate tumble down the stairs. Nobody would know about it either, probably wouldn’t even realize was missing or hurt. He was content in that thought, for some reason the possibility of him simply dying right then, it wasn’t anything other than a thought. It didn't feel different or raise any warning flags or set off alarms. Harry paused knowing that the thoughts weren’t a good sign, he couldn’t, shouldn’t think like that. He knew there was a lot to live for, but if something happened to him, chances are nobody would know. He wasn’t close to people, mostly goes off on his own and talks with his friends when he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization that he was alone opened a pit in Harry’s stomach. It was a dark feeling ,cold and desolate. He wanted to fill it so badly, and needed it to be filled, before it took control of his life. Harry knew immediately that he would have to talk to Severus about it, even if he didn't want to. This was going to be a large part in how he lived. Harry recognized that much. Harry wasn’t paying at much attention to his surroundings as his thoughts began to run rampant, otherwise he might have noticed the figure standing at the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter.” Harry flinched, falling down the last three steps, grunting at the impact of another human being. “I-i’m so sorry.” Harry shook his head slowly regaining his balance as he took a step back. Tilting his head in confusion as he looked at Blaise Zabini, for whatever reason the pureblood was there, Harry didn't know why he would call out his name of all things. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings Potter.”Fighting the flush of embarrassment that threatened to raise Harry glared a bit. “Yes well, i think startling someone on the stairs is more on you. Thanks for catching me though.” The boy smirked, bowing his head a bit in a show of thanks. “Yeah, maybe you can pay me back for that?” Raising a brow in question he carefully watched the boy in front of him. He was evaluating him, Harry understood that as his eyes flitted across Harry. He felt violated in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And what do you have in mind?” That seems to be the right reply as he took a step forward. Blaise bowed at a near ninety degree angle, one arm stretched out as if to take Harry’s hand, the other flat against his back. “I, Blaise Zabini, would be honored to take you, Harry Potter, to the Yule Ball.” Harry blinked in confusion, slowly mouthing the words as if he heard him wrong. “Pardon?” He watched as Blaise snorted, it was completely out of character from the elegant pureblood he was used to seeing. “I’m asking you out.” Harry nodded slowly, “Yeah, I got that part. Just why me?” There it was, the smirk was back, Harry had to forcibly look away, paying attention to his magic. It was different from what Harry remembered. Darker, but not evil, Harry paid extra attention to his emotions, trying to figure out the truth in them. “You want to have me as your date to the yule ball? Why? You don’t even know if i’m gay. Or bi for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter needs to come out of the closet. Of course taking me will put me at odds with the dark. But everyone needs to have their gay awakening, especially you. That disaster with Cho, yes I saw, it’s clear as day.” Harry looked around wanting to make a joke that the day wasn’t very clear today, but thought better of it with the warning glare Blaise sent him. “Okay. I accept.” Harry watched him straighten, the pureblood mask slipping back into place, Harry watched as his magic was even concealed again. “Wonderful. We can get you fitted for robes immediately.” Harry spluttered in shock as Blaise began to drag him away. The boy didn't listen to anything Harry said, using some hidden strength to drag Harry, not that he was much of a threat anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't really know why he accepted, just what it felt right. Blaise wasn’t holding any malicious feelings, the boy wanted Harry to come to terms with himself, something that Harry genuinely enjoyed. He was grateful for the other others observation and offer of help. However that didn't apply towards Harry’s willingness to play a Ken Doll as Blaise had the tailor measuring everything about Harry. His arms, legs, torso, even his muscles, were stretched. It was almost as if Blaise was trying to create a lifelike golem of Harry. He joked about it and could only watch in horror as Blaise actually considered the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was joking. Please don’t do that.” He smirked nodding his head as if dropping the subject and idea altogether. “Now. what colors to do. Greens would look wonderful with your eyes, but I don’t know if that would be too Slytherin.” Harry watched him turn to the Tailor who looked up at Harry grabbing a few different fabrics as they pinned it to his clothes. They were watching him like one of the Greek statues, even holding the poses of a few of them as they asked him to move about on the pedestal. It was beyond embarrassing, only slightly fun when he got to watch Blaise be subjected to the same torture. Of course he didn't react at all like it was anything different than what he was sued to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he was once again reminded of their differences, the lives they held were complete opposites. Blaise was a pureblood who was raised in wealth and fashion, Harry was the half blood raised without anything. It was a nice thought, Blaise dropped his mask during these times. Letting him joke with Harry like they had been friends for years instead of acquaintances. He was surprised how easy it was for Blaise to fit in. “so, is here a reason we have to complement each other instead of matching?” Taking a quick step back, hoping that Blaise wasn’t about to hex him as he turned. “Of course! Matching wouldn’t look good on either of us, not to mention that it would look gaudy and cheap. Complimenting will let us fit together nicely, make us match in a way that isn’t physical.” Harry softly nodded, taking the boy's words as the truth. What does he know about fashion? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their fittings were done and they had narrowed it down to a few colors he and Blaise spent a little more time getting to know each other. Even coming up with an extravagant tale of how they met. Harry relaxed more and more as the time passed, they weren’t there to simply help Harry come out, it was a statement, one that would be made in a precise way. Harry understood what Blaise had wanted as the boy shifted the topics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that, but what exactly do you expect me to be? I’m a horrible dancer, it would be embarrassing for both of us.” Blaise shook his head quickly, “That’s what we’ll practice for, until we have the number perfectly. We shall meet everyday during lunch. We can ask the elves for our meals. WE WILL dance in front of everyone, you will not embarrass me. This statement has to be perfect.” Harry gave a small smile, understanding where Blise was getting at. To make the statement, that Harry Potter was no longer Dumbledore puppet, and was pushing against the norms on LGBTQ+ in the wizarding community. It would cause a huge splash in the pureblood society, and might even get them to recognize that Harry isn’t going to stay on the light side. He won’t be dark, but by aligning himself with a neutral pureblood that still has some power, even if slightly disgraced, it will bring the both of them the power they need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked out of the dorm room down to the common room hoping that he could figure out his problem. How would he dance in front of the entire school. Blaise was most likely raised to already be perfect at it. This wasn’t something he really wanted to be embarrassed by. It was nearly expected of him to dance and do it well. He looked up as Ron was being helped into the room, he looked shaky. Harry sighed before taking a seat, trying to listen in on the conversation as Hermione, Seamus and Dean all approached the redhead. “What happened to you?” Seamus reached out to put his hand on Ron’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. Harry watched Ron as his emotions swirled around him, embarrassment and anger being the most prominent. “He just asked Fleur Delacour out.” They looked over towards the Gryffindor third year who happened to be nearby. She was smiling, taking pleasure in Ron’s lack of ability to ask people out, his awkwardness towards people of the other gender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione’s shocked expression told Harry exactly what she thought. Ron had asked Fleur instead of Hermione, the girl was waiting for Ron to ask, which clearly meant that she liked him. It was amusing really, to watch them not realize that they liked each other. “What did she say?” Seamus winced watching Ron’s expression twist. Hermiones’ haughty reply came immediately after. “No, of course.” Ron shook his head, whether it was in denial or his disbelief that he was rejected, Harry wasn’t sure of. “She said yes??” Hermione was both shocked and a little angry at the thought, Harry almost laughed at their predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out.” Harry couldn’t believe that Ron had just uttered that sentence. He had completely objectified women, nobody else seemed to catch onto the fact, he was both disgusted and appalled. That Hermione, the same woman who yells at everyone for using house elves, would let that comment go. “Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening.” The third year piped up helpfully, having witnessed the entire thing. Seamus looked curious leaning a bit closer, “What did you do then?” Ron smirked, getting out of his self-pity. “What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Seamus. I don't know what got into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Patil twins walked down into the common room, giggling they walked up to Harry. “Hi Harry.” He nodded in their direction slowly turning to look at them.  “Hey, so, I know that you two don’t have a date, and neither do Ron and Seamus, perhaps you two should go with them?” Harry gave the best smile he could, trying to convince them. The twins would be perfect, Ron would realize how women aren’t objects, the two have as much personality as Hermione. They wouldn’t stand for any kind of comments Ron might make. He might even get slapped. “Of course, you’re such a good friend Harry.” The two girls looked at the boys, Ron was still getting over his atrocious asking of Fleur. The twins promptly walked up and asked them, Harry smirked watching the look of shock on their faces. The Yule Ball just got that much more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry returned to the dorm room that night happily talking with Neville about their plans for the Yule Ball. “So we both have dates now. And you’re going with Blaise Zabini? How did that happen.” Smiling softly Harry turned to Neville, they were the only two in the dorm currently, and it made it all the better as they talked about Harry’s date. “Well, he found me after I was rejected by Cho Chang. I mean I sort of expected the rejection, I wasn’t sure I liked her anyways, but Blaise offered to take me. He was never mean or anything, not like Draco. He actually took me to get fitted for robes. Like he expected me to say yes. Anyways, we got to know each other a bit. He’s a pretty nice guy. I think we should all meet and do a study group or something.” Neville just stared at Harry in disbelief, the boy quickly got a hold of himself, smiling, “That sounds great Harry. I’m glad you’re happy. But if he does anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that you don’t like…” The boy’s protective nature was up front and center, Harry couldn’t fathom how he hadn’t realized how good of a friend Neville was, he knew that Ron would probably glare at him. The redhead would probably yell at Harry for being gay, and going with a Slytherin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Harry gave a grateful smile to the boy, “Thank’s Nev, but I don’t think he would do anything like that. Aside from our growing friendship, we’re mainly going together so I can come out, and for his standing. As you know, Slytherins like Blaise are looked down upon, so we both thought it would be better to make it seem like we were together. Neutral, either light or dark leaning, depending on who we were speaking to.” Neville nodded his head slowly before tentatively asking the question. “And, what side are you leaning towards?” Harry watched the boy carefully for a few seconds, he wasn’t judging Harry, simply curious, it was one of the reasons Harry came clean. “Mostly Dark, I’ve realized that during my time here, there was a lot I didn't know. With Professor Snape helping me prepare and teaching me more defense spells and how to duel properly, we’ve ventured into darker territory. My spells were stronger, physically had more power, but I still lack the control. I’m not saying I'm going dark or hate muggleborn and all. But you understand right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waited, hoping he looked as nervous as he felt, Neville was looking at Harry with sheer understanding, there was nothing else. No other emotions other than care and understanding. “Okay Harry, Thank you for telling me, I know it is hard to both come out and tell me, a Gryffindor, what side you are leaning towards. Thank you for trusting me. I know you would never hurt anyone if you could avoid it, so i wouldn’t even think you would spout that blood purity crap.” Harry gave a small nod leaning onto Neville when the boy pulled Harry into a hug. It was nice, leaving a warm feeling in Harry’s chest, he felt cared for, felt understood, like nothing could go wrong between them. He was beyond happy that Neville didn't lash out at any point, that he waited for explanations, and didn't care that Harry was dark leaning. That he wouldn’t be the savior for the light side. Neville seemed to understand something more, that Harry wouldn’t choose this side without a reason.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry get's to shock the wizarding world when he takes Blaise Zabini as his date to the ball. This chapter is pretty focused on the Yule Ball and Harry coming out. There won’t really be any hate, at least not yet. Harry is getting in touch a bit with his pureblood heritage. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment for any suggestions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft music plays and everyone is well dressed, gathered in the hall. Harry sighed fretting over his robes with Neville, both were waiting for their dates. Neville had asked Luna Lovegood, a beautiful girl who was in the year below them. She was known to be a bit odd, but Harry could see there was something more about her. She walked up to the duo quietly. Giving a soft smile as she extended her arm, bowing a bit towards Harry. “Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom.” Harry gave a small bow in return, recognizing the greeting farm Blaise’s impromptu etiquette class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heiress Lovegood, you look beautiful.” Neville spluttered for a few seconds carefully taking Luna’s arm as they stood next to each other. She was wearing a beautiful blue ball gown, form fitting waist up, before flowing out softly around her. Her blonde hair was done up in a beautiful bun, styled just so, leaving small strands of hair out and down. She had her glasses, the two toned ones she liked to ear on top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided then and there that he liked her, she was different from everyone else, but wasn’t intimidated by rumors. He watched the two of them interact, happy that Neville had found someone and that they were connecting so well together. They only waited another minute before Blaise walked up to them. “Heir Potter. Heir Longbottom, Heiress Lovegood '' They all turned giving a nod as they spoke in unison. “Heir Zabini.” Harry smirked as Blaise offered his hand. “Are you ready Harry?” Nodding his head he gave a small smile to Neville as they began walking. “Am I not a Gryffindor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked slowly to the great hall, the tables had been moved to the side filled with foods of all kinds as the music became louder. There were more and more people walking towards the doors as Harry looked at their outfits. He was fitted with black trousers, a black overcoat with silver trims and cuff links, his waistcoat was emerald green as was his tie, his shirt was white. Blaise was wearing a dark blue overcoat with gold trims and cuff links, he wore a light blue shirt underneath, leaving his collar open and forgoing the waistcoat. He paired this with black trousers as well. They only went together by their slight matching look, the colors complimented instead of clashing. Harry had taken a potion for the night, not needing his glasses. His hair was let free, looking more like Sirius’ than his father's nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered, Harry watched the room carefully, people had turned to them, whispers starting immediately as they all noticed Harry was with a Slytherin. The four of them walked in confidently, ignoring everyone else as they waited for the arrival of everyone else. The ball would start in ten minutes. Harry got the four of them drinks, handing them each a flute of bubbling cider. It was the closest they could get to champagne. “How do you think Ron’s going to react?” Harry’s eyes scanned the room, realizing the redhead was missing. He gave a small nod to George as he saw him grinning. Looking around quickly for Fred as he saw him talking to Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch captain, she was his date. He saw Krum standing by Hermione as the girl was openly gaping at Harry. She seemed to be shocked into silence. He smirked as he saw Draco, the blonde was glaring at the four of them, wearing a betrayed expression. The statement was made, Harry nodded to himself looking towards Blaise as they shared a knowing look. Neville and Luna started a conversation then, to fill the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the minutes counted down Harry walked with Blaise, following Hermione and Viktor out of the room, they would all enter once more when the music changed. They would make the beginning of the ball. “Hermione, you look stunning.” She gave a smile turning towards Harry, “really? You think so?” He chuckled, looking towards Blaise as the two of them smirked. “WE know so. I don’t know if you realized, but all of the girls are jealous of you.” Blaise spoke softly, Hermione seemed shocked the Slytherin was even speaking to her. “Not to mention that you are Viktor Krum’s date.” She blushed looking towards Viktor as the man puffed up. “You are beautiful, your intelligence is like no other. Hermione, I am honored that you chose me.” Harry smirked, giving a small nod to Krum as the man’s lips quirked up. Only slightly enough to be missed if Harry wasn’t paying as much attention as he was to the Bulgarian. “Now, imagine what Ron will say. He probably thinks you don’t even have a date. The boy can be so dense sometimes.” Hermione actually laughed, even if it was at the expense of her crush. She of all people couldn’t deny how dense the boy could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the Devil, the four of them could hear Ron from around the corner.“Bloody hell.” They all looked at each other before quickly hiding. Not wanting Ron to see them yet, it would have to be a surprise, for them all. They wanted to see how right they were. “What are those??” Ron was panicking about his own looks, his words coated in his jealousy.“My dress robes.” The four of them couldn’t believe Ron’s tone, he was wearing robes that were at least a century out of style, and was complaining over the fact he didn't just change them or leave things out.“Well they're alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar.” They could hear Seamus sigh as he spoke,“Well I expect yours are more traditional.” Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look, Seamus was trying to help Ron, but the redhead couldn’t get over how he looked.“Traditional?? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie.” His horror over his state of dress was clear,Harry didn't understand why he didn't write to his mother. Nobody else had the problem, each other Weasley’s were dressed in up to date fashion.They could only assume that he actually smelled his robes as he spoke with an amount of disgust. “I smell like my great aunt Tessie. Murder me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron turned the corner, giving them all view of his outfit as he began fussing with the collar. Harry didn't understand why the boy didn't just leave certain parts out. “Leave it alone.” Ron dropped his hands looking around the hall slowly. “Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out.” Harry watched Ron speak, he looked towards Hermione as the girl immediately understood. “Who?” Seamus stared at Ron in confusion, waiting for him to explain. “Hermione of course. Come on, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?” They watched Seamus shake his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, I don’t get why you’re so interested in if she has a date. Maybe she just didn't want to tell you, I mean, you only asked her as a last resort, why would she want to tell you?” Ron shook his head looking like he knew all the answers in the world, Turning to Seamus as they stopped walking. “Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud.” The boys approach the Patil twins. They were still waiting outside of their dates, Harry couldn’t believe that they were forced to wait for the two boys. Harry would have picked up Blaise at the Slytherin common room but it’s meant to be a surprise, and Slytherins aren’t always so nice about a Gryffindor near their common room. Of course Luna told Neville to stay with me, that she would find us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys. Don't you look…” She looks at Ron. Pavarti doesn’t look impressed with Ron at all, Harry could see how she regretted agreeing to his offer. It was beyond amusing to watch. “... dashing.” Harry walked out of the alcove towards the group as he heard the Patil sisters. They weren’t paying attention as Harry got close enough. Professor McGonagall approached them as she smiled, “Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?” Raising a brow Harry turned to look at the transfiguration professor. “Ready professor?” She nodded quickly, “To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that.” Harry shook his head looking at the group as Ron smiled, “No. and Pavarti isn’t my date. While she looks wonderful, I prefer someone like me.” Harry could see the confusion on their faces, McGonagall tilted her head to the side before nodding. “Oh well now you know. Oh, as for your Mr Weasley you may proceed into the great hall with Miss Patil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched them leave before turning to his group. Pavarti stayed behind watching Ron as he walked away. “God Harry, I don’t know how you convinced us to take them as their dates.” Smirking Harry leaned closer, “Just pity them. You can always ditch them. Nobody said you had to stay with them.” She laughed watching as Harry’s date along with Viktor and Hermione walked up. “She looks beautiful.” Harry nodded looking at Hermione “Yeah she does.” Hermione walks down the stairs. Viktor Krum takes her hand and they walk together. Blaise looked at Harry expectantly as he smiled. “I believe Pavarti this is where we part ways.” She smiled entering the Great Hall to meet up with her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to shock the wizarding world?” This would be their confirmation, the reveal of his date, not just walking in together earlier, but dancing with each other and escorting Blaise into the Great Hall. It was the statement that they wanted to make, Harry wasn’t just wearing green to compliment his eyes. “Of course.” Smiling Harry took Blaise’s arm as they got into line following the other champions. Hermione and Viktor were behind them. Harry couldn’t help the smirk as he heard Padma speaking. “Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum??” It was barely audible over the clapping as they made their way through. Harry reached out with his magic making sure he could hear what Ron would say. “No. Absolutely not.'' The jealousy was once more coating his voice. Harry smirked walking to the dance floor with Blaise.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whispers had reached everyone in the room, they had all realized that Harry had taken a man to the ball. “Now Harry, remember our practice.” Nodding softly Harry leaned closer towards Blaise, letting the taller man lead as the music began. They moved with practiced ease, Harry didn't bother worrying about anything, Blaise was silently keeping him from making mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dance. Soon others are joining in, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr Filch and his cat, Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Mad-Eye sits on the sidelines drinking. The music changed quickly after that, from the traditional songs, as most of the professors began to walk about. Rock played by the Weird Sisters, one of the most famous wizarding bands in the UK. Harry was surprised that Hogwarts could even get them to come, but he also understood the influence that many of the families had. Draco’s father could probably get them to come all on his own. The crowd is jumping. Harry looked towards Seamus and Ron, their dates sitting some distance away looking miserable. Hermione comes up after a great time with Viktor. She smiled at Ron as Harry turned to Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You up to get a drink?!” the two smirked following Hermione as she walked over to the beverages. “Hermione, I’m surprised you even spoke to Ron.” She flinched and turned around quickly before smiling. “Oh, Harry, of course. He’s our friend. He was just sitting there , it didn't look like much fun.” Harry hummed softly pouring his drink as he looked at Blaise. “But Ron isn’t acting like much of a friend is he?” Harry heard gasp, and didn't even want to look at her. He could already imagine the appalled, probably angry expression on her face. “Harry! I can’t believe you would say that. You know Ron was just upset over what happened. How it happened.” Shaking his head Harry gave a small nod to Hermione before leaving with Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully their time alone together means they won’t be missed. Harry had a few things that he needed to do, Blaise was going to help. The pureblood did know so much more than he did. It was only a wonder how they hadn’t ever spoken before. Harry got along quite well with the Slytherins, aside from him being a Gryffindor and fighting the hat, he felt he probably would have been happy there.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort.” Harry wanted to stop, he didn't want to get involved at all, but Ron had already seen him. “Well that's completely off the point. Harry…” Sighing, he walked up to the fighting duo. Hoping that he wouldn’t be yelled at. He just needed to get by them, “Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed both of you.” Harry looked at Hermione as she angrily spoke to him. It didn't make any sense; he didn't know why she was demanding to know where he was. She didn't have the right to demand anything of him, it should be left unsaid that he could keep secrets. And Harping on him like a mother, telling him what to do. Harry shook his head walking up the stairs. He did need to look at some books. Hopefully he could research a bit more before the second task in a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They get scary when they get older.” Harry winced preparing for what was coming.“Ron you spoil everything!” He didn't want to understand where Ron got off on picking fights. The redhead was beyond him. He was a bully who thought he could do no wrong, was encouraged by his mother, and used Harry’s name like a shield when he did get caught. It was either him or Dumbledore that was used as Ron’s ticket for bullying. Not to mention the misogynistic and sexist comments he makes constantly. He was surprised Ron was even speaking to him, he had gone to the dance with a Slytherin, and a male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, mate, why’d you go with a slimy snake? You could have gone with one of the  Gryffindors. I don’t mind that you’re gay, but why didn't you tell me? Charlie’s bi, i should have helped you. Slytheirns will only take advantage of you.” Harry sighed, he spoke, or was it thought, too soon. Ron apparently only cared that he hadn’t told Harry about his sexuality, which really should speak for itself, and that Harry went with a Slytherin. That apparently Harry was only going to be taken advantage of, instead of being able to send for himself, he had to rely on his friends. Or ex-friends who thought they were still friends because said so. Yet another problem Ron had, Harry could just make a book, probably a series all about Ron and Hermione, their problems. Specifically their personality flaws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't bother to reply, making his way back to the dorm room before closing the curtain and warding his bed. He didn't have to deal with anyone else, there were things he needed to do. Ron would probably try talking to him again, enough so that Harry wouldn’t even be able to concentrate on anything, like he usually does. Wow, things were just piling up, maybe it was a dig into all of Ron’s flaws sort of night. Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus more on researching, the task was in a few days. He still had no idea what the egg was for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent an hour reading before realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere, it would be better to just sleep it off. Flicking his wand as the wards dropped, Harry turned over, putting his glasses on the nightstand before quickly falling asleep. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry was in a dark room, it was dank, moldy smelling almost. It was odd, the age of the house was unlike anything he had ever seen or experienced. It was the first thing that made him realize things were off. Everything was far too clear, details that usually were indiscernible in dreams were there. The wood of the stairs, the wall, the shadows the lights made. The man bowing in front of a chair. The blanket he could barely see peeking from the side of the chair. The back of the chair was facing him, he couldn’t see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see it again.” The voice was raspy, weak even, but something in Harry made him shiver. Recognizing the voice through something other than actually hearing it. It was foreign but he knew exactly who it belonged to.A sleeve is rolled up and a marking of a skull and snake in on the arm. Gasping at the display of the dark mark, Harry realized what he was seeing. What he was dreaming. Why that was, Harry didn't really know, especially because he was acknowledging it. As if it wasn’t a dream at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the time is close now. Harry! At last! Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guests a proper greeting!”The Dark Lord seemed to turn around, but Harry couldn't see him, unlike everything else the man wasn’t clear. Covered in dark shadows as the man spoke, almost giddy as the death eater in front of him pulled down his sleeve hastily. His eyes wildly looking around the room. It was odd, there were so many questions Harry had at the moment, regardless of if it was a dream or not, Harry would find out what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't understand how Voldemort could speak to him, almost as if he was waiting for him to interact. It sounded less like a dream and more like a conversation. He could feel the panic rising in him, this was a nightmare I had to be. This couldn’t be real at all. All of the possible scenarios flashing behind Harry’s eyes as he panicked. Things weren’t going as well as he hoped, not anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wakes up. The floorboards are creaking, someone is walking up to his bed. Harry feels his heart racing as he watches the shadowed figure approach his bed.  “You alright Harry? I just got in. Me!” Relief flooded through him as Harry began to calm down, it was Neville, his true friend. Slowly taking in the words Harry smiled. Luna was a good choice for Neville, they were similar in some ways, complemented each other. He was happy for his friend, and deserved as much. Harry heard Neville happily humming a tune as the boy got ready for bed. He was apparently one of the last people to enter their dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly cast a tempus, he only got a few hours of sleep, but he knew that he couldn’t go back to sleep again. Not to mention that he still had to prepare for an upcoming task. There was far too much to do and so little time to do it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Second Hint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns what the golden egg is for. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harry you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now.” Barely listening to Hermione as she berated Harry on the fact he said he had figured things out, Harry began to think about what he could do. There was so much that he and Snape were missing, it had to be something obvious, the man even mentioned having to brew a potion for Dumbledore. “Really? I had no idea. I suppose Viktor's already figured it out.” Harry thought about asking the Bulgarian, he would probably tell Harry anyways, even if it was just to repay Harry for telling him about the dragons. He hoped that he would be able to find out soon, he needed a plan, needed the help Snape could give him when they figured out what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly... Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?” Harry shook his head, Hermione didn't understand how someone would rather sit back and watch things than take action. Viktor was happy with her, he could see it, but he understood that it wouldn’t be the same for Hermione. She liked Ron of all people, she couldn’t ever truly like Viktor. “What's that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time.” Harry almost rolled his eyes, Hermione ignored all the hard work Harry had put in, everything he had done to overcome the fact he was a fourth year in a tournament for adults. He didn't understand why she would think so low of him. She was supposed to be the better of the two evils, but he forgot that she was still evil. A bully who flourished by putting others down, flaunting her knowledge and making others feel less than by bullying them, hitting them. He didn't know why nobody had stopped her, why her parents let things like this happen. Her parents were genuinely nice people, and he knew they wouldn’t let her act like this, but maybe that’s why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head leaving Hermione on the bridge, he didn't want to see her anymore. He needed to figure out what the egg was, and make a plan. If anything he needed to simply practice spells. Severus was thinking that they would begin on knife work next, Harry was sort of excited to work with blades. To learn how to throw them and fight with them, he didn't know how much he would truly be okay with hurting people, but it was for his safety. To be knowledgeable in as many subject areas as he could be.  Harry was barely paying attention to where he was walking when he heard approaching footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up to see Cedric approaching him, the Hufflepuff gave a nod trying to catch his attention.“Hey Potter.” Harry stopped walking, waiting for the older boy to get closer. “Cedric.” The Hufflepuff looked a little nervous, out of place when he spoke, “How are you?” Harry smirked speaking in a deadpan tone,“Spectacular.” It seemed like enough for the Hufflepuff to decide he was going to talk to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons.” Harry didn't really understand what the boy meant, they had studied together and Cedric had helped a bit with his spellwork. Harry knew they had repaid each other's debts, there was nothing more for Cedric to feel like he had to do. “Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me.” Harry watched the man as he smiled,“Exactly. You know the perfect bathroom on the fifth floor?” Nodding quietly Harry waited for him to make his point. “It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water.” Harry raised a brow watching the Hufflepuff walk off. He didn't make a lot of sense, bring the egg to the baths. The Hufflepuff even expected that Harry knew how to get into the prefect's bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Harry began to walk towards the dungeons. Perhaps Severus would be able to help more, the hint was there, water might just be there key. It took a few minutes before Harry reached the dungeons, walking towards the man's personal quarters, it became their meeting place, an area they didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. Harry quietly spoke the password entering the room. “Professor Snape?” Harry waited in the hallway for the man to exit his room. “Yes?” Lifting the egg up Harry walked closer, grabbing a cauldron he quickly filled it with water. “Cedric Diggory said the most interesting thing to me earlier. He told me to take the egg into the perfect bathrooms, to use the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus seemed to understand immediately walking closer as Harry placed the egg carefully into the water. They both watched it intently, slowly opening the egg as the usual screeching was gone. “How-” Harry shook his head, cutting the man off. “It was far too simple for us to see. If only i was truly an idiot we probably would have found out earlier.” Harry watched Snape smirk, they both leaned closer to hear what was being said, or sung for that matter. It was a beautiful voice, they spent a few minutes writing what they heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took.” Harry slowly read the words, as the two of them began opening textbooks. “There aren't Merpeople in the black lake are there?” Severus looked up at Harry as he nodded his head. “There are, perhaps that is what the potions were for.” They both seemed to realize the implications immediately. “They’re going to put people down there for an hour?!” Harry groaned at their stupidity. How were they going to do all of this. It didn't make any sense how they were even allowed to put other people in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems so. You’ll just have to remember, it will be cold. Merpeople can be vicious, and of course. You need to find a way to breathe that long. Perhaps a spell?” Nodding his head Harry listened to Severus intently as the man began to teach. Guiding Harry into practicing the spell properly, fixing is wand movements, changing the inflections in his tone. Helping him understand some of the theory behind it. Magic was easier to rely on, especially because they knew Harry’s core could support a spell for that long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only needed to actually make the plan, Harry’s knife work would be moved up. He would be practicing all day tomorrow, and wouldn't be able to leave the room until he was able to fight properly. They researched merpeople, trying to find their weaknesses as well as figure out who was going to be taken. “I think it’ll be Ron. Dumbledore will try something with my ‘friendship’.” Severus nodded his head softly, humming in consideration. “Possibly, but it could be Mr. Longbottom or Mr.Zabini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt Dumbledore will tell them what they are needed for, Blaise wouldn’t mostly because he’s a Slytherin. Not to mention I’m pretty sure he would notice a potion in his drink. Neville on the other hand might. But I don't think Dumbledore will break his lovely golden trio up.” Harry turned to Severus as the man nodded, they decided it would be better to just drop the subject, they wouldn’t know for sure until the day of anyways. Their energy needed to be directed in making a plan and keeping Harry alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry did return to the dorm room that night Ron was the only one missing. “Where's the redhead?” Neville laughed a bit at Harry’s comment before walking closer. “Professor moody said that Ron and Hermione needed to see Professor Mcgonagall. They were researching ways to help you.” Nodding softly Harry turned to look at Ron's bed, it was highly unusual for the redhead to go out of his way to help someone, even if it was just Harry. They were still, of course supposedly fighting. He didn't seem to like that Harry was spending his free time with Blaise and Neville. Of course Harry had the idea that Ron wouldn’t be returning to the dorm tonight. “Okay, well then, Neville, do you know of any plants to help you breathe underwater for an hour? I was working on my spellwork, but I’d rather have a backup.” He watched his friend smile quickly listing off all the plants he knew that could allow a person to breathe underwater. “There’s gillyweed, it's the most common and widely available. Used in a number of different potions.” Harry stopped listening then, Severus would likely let Harry use gillyweed, he’d have to ask the man in the morning.”Thanks for your help Neville, I think i’ll see if Professor Snape can give me some gillyweed. You’re literally a lifesaver.” Harry smiled watching the other boy blush before nodding. “O-of course Harry, Goodnight, and good luck for tomorrow.” Turning to his own bed Harry called out to Neville, “Thanks, Goodnight Neville”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Second Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that this was Dumbledore's ploy to get them to be friends again. Harry doesn’t care enough about Ron anymore, and they wouldn’t put anybody else in danger. Harry knows this, it’s a rule, only those in the tournament had that liability waiver, the acceptance that they could die. Nobody else was supposed to get hurt or be in any danger. The school knows that they aren’t friends anymore, they know about their fights. Yet, Harry understood immediately, Dumbledore would try to make it seem like nothing was wrong. That Ron’s near death experience in this tournament would fix their relationship. That assumption that Harry wouldn’t know the rules and laws surrounding the tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cursed his luck, he didn't have any time to ask Professor Snape before being dragged out to perform in the tournament. He had no chance to ask for the backup in case his spells failed. Neville happened to have some on hand in the herbology room, so hopefully Harry won’t die if he uses it. Harry sighed as he heard the twins taking bets again, they are making as much money as they can off this tournament. Not to mention their pranks that they are trying to fund. “You're sure about this Neville.” Harry looked down at the plant in Neville’s hand, for all it was supposed to do, the kelp-like plant looked very unassuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Harry looked at his friend as he nodded, completely believing in his knowledge. Harry trusted him, but to let that place his trust in a plant, one that could be defected in some way and not work. Harry was only slightly worried. He didn't want to really resort to using magic. “For an hour.” He watched his friend become slightly less confident. “Most likely.” Harry sighed, shaking his head, “Most likely?” Neville blushed rubbing the back of his neck, “Well there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're telling me this now? You must be joking.” He shrugged as if to say that nothing should be wrong, looking a little put down as he said, “I just wanted to help.” Harry looked towards his friend, the friend who couldn’t see how brave he was, who thought he would be pushed away at any second. He wanted, no need, to change Neville’s attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes you far more better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?” Harry hoped that this would be the last chance to confirm Ron wasn’t the person he was supposed to save. Neville shrugged looking at Harry, the boy was clearly concerned speaking softly,“You seem a little tense Harry.” Smirking Harry looked towards his friend, “Do I?” He watched the other boy laugh, catching onto him trying to lighten the mood. “Hopefully I won’t need it, but we’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own.” Harry barely listens to Dumbledore droning on, focusing on his plan, get in the water, swim down, pick up Ron and leave. He knew the water was cold, it was winter. He doesn't know why they were having them go in the lake in winter, but the wizarding world has proven itself time and time again to be ignorant of common sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put that in your mouth.” Harry eyes the plant carefully as he briefly recognizes it from Severus’ stores, it wasn’t from Neville, the boy still had it in his hand. It made sense in a way that Severus would try to help Harry this way, but Harry wasn’t sure why Moody was the one to give him the plant. He barely had time to check the plant over, trying to not make Moody suspicious of him. Moody didn't wait for long, nearly stuffing the gillyweed in his mouth. Almost immediately Harry started choking, he hadn’t imagined the plant would feel like this, he panicked. It felt as if his entire body was changing, the feeling of his body changing rapidly due to the plant. He was worried he would die for a second, barely hearing Dumbledore speak. “ You may begin at the start of the cannon.” The cannon fires and the champions enter the water, three of them dive in while Harry is pushed. Underwater the effects of gillyweed take hold, Harry's hands and feet become webbed. He takes a moment to admire the affect, before focusing in on what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god I've killed Harry Potter!” Harry smirked as he heard Neville’s panicked yell. It was amusing, but he didn't have time. Not if he wanted to get this over with. Harry made sure that he could take the time to pay attention. He couldn’t afford to get trapped anywhere. Especially not with the dangerous creatures in the water, the merpeople may act friendly, but he has to be careful to not be killed by them. Harry swims among the fish and rocks. Singing voices start echoing, the same ones he heard form the egg. He began to swim in the direction with determination, his hearing was already slightly advanced due to the fishlike attributes given to him. He barely saw Fleur get trapped in the corner of his eye, she screamed, but Harry didn't have time. If she was out, and Harry knew she could protect herself, her person was still at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry briefly hears Dumbledore's voice as it reaches him at the bottom of the lake. “The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task.” Harry is still searching around, the closer he got to the singing, the harder it was to tell the direction it was coming from. He hears muffled screams, of which he can nearly pinpoint exactly where it came from. He smirked quickly swimming over in the direction, hoping it was where he needed to be. He knew his time was running out, he needed to reach the people and help them. If the school hadn’t bothered to keep them warm, they definitely hadn’t bothered to do the same for those at the bottom. The water was freezing to him, numbing his body slowly. He couldn’t imagine how cold their bodies would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang and a blonde girl from Beauxbatons tied in place by their ankles. Cedric is there, he takes Cho with him. He knew that Ron was supposed to be his, courtesy Dumbledore of course. He’s just happy it wasn’t Ginny or something, that would have been hard to explain. The girl had been obsessed with Harry since her first year. Especially when he had to save her. It was almost annoying the way she acted after that.  Harry looked over at the blonde, she was young. Younger than any of Fleur’s friends, so they were most likely related. He carefully swam back trying to decide who to take. Especially as the merperson guarding them caught on. It approached quickly, glaring at Harry. “Only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What looks like a shark approaches at high speed. We see that it has legs and it's Viktor. He takes Hermione and heads for the surface. Harry frees Ron. Cedric and Cho emerge from the water, the crowd’s cheers reaching Harry as he stares at the two people in front of him. Viktor and Hermione reach the surface next, the crowd chants a steady 'Krum, Krum, Krum'. Harry looks over and sees the blonde girl that Fleur was unable to rescue. He loosens her rope too and starts heading for the surface with the both of them. Harry knew this was a bad choice, if anything he would rather leave Ron, but that probably wouldn’t go over so well with everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry startles as a hand reaches for his ankle, trying to drag him down. He looks at the merpeople, glaring at them. “Let me go!” His yelling was muffled by the water, but the merpeople clearly understood. Instead of listening they continue to drag him down. He panics beginning to kick at them, letting the two go, briefly taking a second to cast warming charms over them. They probably won’t like it when they wake up in freezing water. Harry lets them drag him down, carefully building up the magical power. At which point everything around him is pushed back, a loud boom coming from him as his magic lashed out. Pushing everything away, the water being left around him as Harry begins to swim up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and the girl come up, they are coughing but safe. They're helped out of the water by a girl from Beauxbatons. Underwater Harry casts a spell which propels him towards the surface, he flies out and lands on the deck where the crowd is. “Harry!” Harry looked over at Dumbledore raising a brow as he cast a warming charm over himself, removing the cold water clinging to his body. “Get him another towel.” Harry gives a grateful smile towards Barty Crouch as the man approaches Harry with one of the towels. Dumbledore spoke in a tone that booked no arguments. “I want all the judges over here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleaur ran up to Harry as the boy was beginning to get his senses back. “You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!” Harry sighed, he almost wanted to tell her that they were never in any danger. The only thing that would have happened was she could have gotten a cold. The water was freezing and they never gave them any warming charms. They wouldn’t have really let her die, but waking up like that, her sister could have freaked out a lot more than she did. Fleur leaned over kissing Harry on his cheek. “Thank you! And you, you helped!” Fleur turned to Ron with a bright smile, hugging him as the boy went red. “Well... yeah... a bit” Fleur kissed him too, Harry rolled his eyes then, Ron didn't do shit, but he wouldn’t get in the way of Fleur thanking them. “Merci.” Harry snorted at Ron’s attempt to thank her, the boy was still smitten with the half-veela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione comes up to Harry with an extra towel. “Harry!” He took the towel giving a small smile to Hermione, “Hermione”. She smiled hugging him as Harry tensed, she ignored his uncomfortable stance going on about what happened. “Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally I think you behaved admirably.” He shook his head slowly getting out of her grip. He left the two of them there as he walked closer to his friends. Neville had a large fluffier towel that had a heating charm on it. “Oh merlin! Neville you are a genius. Thank you.” He quickly dropped the towel Hermione gave him wrapping himself in the one Neville was holding. “Welcome, but it wasn’t just me. Blaise helped a bit with Professor Snape.” Smiling, he looked towards Blaise as the Slytherin gave a small bow. “Anything for my boyfriend of course.” Snorting at his comment Harry lightheartedly pushed the pureblood away. “Uhuh, sure.” Harry tried to look around for Severus, but he couldn’t find the man. It hurt slightly before he remembered that he likely had to tend to injuries, the man was likely caught up in handing out potions and helping Madame Pomfrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention! Attention! The winner is… Mr Diggory!” Harry turned over to the judges area as the crowd erupted in cheers. He saw Cedric being hugged and high fived a little away from him. He and his friends all had bright smiles. “For showing the unique command of the bubblehead charm. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes at the man’s attempt to have him win. It was disgusting, he was last, should have been last, but like usual he twisted the rules slightly to put him, a gryffindor, at the top. He walked away with Neville, Blaise, and the Twins. “All that moral fibre eh?” Snorting at Fred’s leer as he bumped shoulders with Harry. “Of course.” Blaise smirked watching the Twin’s begin their banter.“Well done 'moral fibre'.” Harry let their conversations wash over him, barely paying attention to what was going on around him as he walked to the castle. Intent on changing and getting warm, preferably with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty Crouch was standing at the top of the hill, waiting for Harry. “Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter.” Harry raised a brow about to remark when he saw Mad-Eye Moody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mad-Eye approaches them quickly, Harry watched the man as he limped his way over. Hand raised as if he would hit the man. It was amusing really, to see the man looking crazed as he yelled at Barty Crouch. “Bartimus! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministry never came out!” Barty Crouch walks away from them without saying another word. “And they say I'm mad.” Harry turned to Moody raising a brow, there was anger, rage, it didn't make sense. Harry reasoned that it had to do with being an auror and why he wasn’t now. That the man was angry at the ministry for some reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to look at his friends who had all gone silent at what they had witnessed. “What in merlin’s name was that?” Neville and Harry shared a look that had them bursting in laughter, doubling over with the incredulity of the situation. “Bloody hell. Bet it was that moral fiber that did it.” They couldn’t stop laughing after that, Fred’s comment keeping them from catching their breaths. Each time they calmed down, one would start back up again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>************ TW ************<br/>This chapter is about the backlash Harry recieved for coming out. Nothing happens, but it get's pretty close.<br/>This chapter can be skipped, it doesn't have that much effect on the plot.</p><p>Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry knew this was coming, it was gearing up to be. He hadn’t been paying attention to the emotions of the other Gryffindors. While Ron didn't seem to care that Harry was gay, which was surprising in it’self, it seemed the rest of Gryffindor was not among the same opinions. Hermione had, of course, been raised to view his sexuality as unnatural, but a few verses in the bible helped change that immediately. She only believed what was written in books, something that never made sense to Harry. Yet, Rita Skeeter had ran with his sexuality, creating a smear campaign against him. That his sexuality was only for more grabs at popularity. That he only went with Blaise Zabini, a well known pureblood because of the popularity it would bring him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Harry Potter Boy-who-lived Gay?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re reading it here first, my dear readers, Harry Potter has come out as gay to the wizarding world. The Yule Ball, held on December 24, a dance in which the Triwizard Champions were in attendance, each with a date. Harry Potter entered with Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin student. One might ask why Harry was with a Slytherin, but my dear readers think that this was another chance for Harry to gain more popularity. A cover for him being entered into the tournament. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You might remember that Harry Potter was just seen with Hermione Granger, who was Viktor Krum’s date to the ball. Just what do these two people have in mind, my dear readers, I, Rita Skeeter, am determined to find out. Not only did Harry Potter make one of the biggest statements in his coming out, but Hermione Granger as well. The article previously, Hermione was seen with Mr.Potter in the tent for family and friends, one, like myself, could see the love they had for each other. So why is Mr.Potter coming out as gay you might ask? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is so Mr. Potter could once more shock the wizarding world. He has been working hard to leave us confused on what kind of person this boy is. A boy might I add, who hadn’t ever had a personal interview other than my own previously. A boy who grew up with his fame, knowing how to make the biggest statements. Appearing at Hogwarts was a shock to us all. The Wizarding World hadn’t expected Harry Potter to be the way he was, (for more see page 3).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear readers, I hope to find out more in this discovery. Is Harry Potter really gay? Are Mr. Potter and Mr.Zabini dating? What happened between Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger? Why did Mr. Potter enter the Triwizard Tournament? There are still so many unanswered questions, I, Rita Skeeter, hope to find out more.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She wrote articles about the other champions and their dates, but poke more at Harry’s than anyone else's. Leaving Harry to the wolves who thought he had only come out as gay for the universal protection or the shock of it. To gain more attention, more fame. As if Harry wanted any of it in the first place, he didn't understand how people’s thought processes worked. He wasn’t trying to do anything at all, wanted a normal life, would give up his fame for anything. Yet apparently him coming out as Gay was one of the worst things he could do. He had never been faced with this much hate. They seemed to reach a consensus that he was using Blaise, not to mention that coming out apparently provided protection. That he couldn’t ‘use’ it as a shield to do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond annoying how they all turned with it. He had hoped that the wizarding world wouldn’t care that much, and while they don’t. His status as the boy-who-lived, made it that much harder. There were a series of articles released, on his sexuality, explaining that in an apparent grab for more popularity Harry had chosen to pretend to be gay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if someone else could judge for themselves his own sexuality. They had even gotten a picture of him with Blaise, Rita had ‘analyzed’ it pointing out how they weren’t being touchy with each other. So thereby it was clearly fake, as if that was all the admission they needed. There were letters that came in, most of them cursed, all of them had hateful words written on them. It was annoying having to go through the same process over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the purebloods hadn’t minded his coming out, Draco and a few other Slytherins were upset that Blaise had gone with Harry. They thought the boy a traitor, of which his only saving grace was that he was able to convince them otherwise. That Harry was learning to become a Lord of his house, which he hadn’t known was a thing. It was interesting, Draco was jealous over something, what, Harry didn't know, but the blonde was constantly watching him from them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Yule Ball there wasn’t a lot of time to actually get anything done, to spend time with Blaise was less time Harry had to prepare. This was the final task, it was coming up, and Harry was nowhere near as strong as his opponents. Snape made him a schedule, of which Harry was following perfectly, optimizing all of the time he had. Reading in the halls, which would make him that much more aware of his surroundings while focused on another task. Practicing spells during free periods, he was given permission to use one of the training rooms in the dungeons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were of course people who hated he was gay, most of them muggle raised. They were hexing him in the halls, more so than when his name was first called out. It helped a lot in his training so he never really put a stop to it. Just steps out of the way of most of the spells. There was always the stray hex that would hit him. Usually those ones hurt the most, the most vicious of them all happened to be the only ones that truly hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny cried when she found out, it was actually pretty funny. She cried, Ron got mad at that, the redhead changed tactics. That Harry had been flirting with Ginny for years apparently, that he should have asked her instead of Blaise. That while Ron accepts his sexuality, Harry was clearly not ‘just’ gay. Once again someone else was making the choices for his own sexuality. He didn't understand where they got the idea that they could judge Harry for being himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faggot!” Harry barely dodged the hex in time, watching as the spell hit the wall next to him uselessly. He turned quickly watching the Hufflepuffs as they sneered. “First taking Cedric’s win, next you’re all of the sudden gay?! Stop trying to pay attention potter!” Harry looked around the hall quickly, there was no one, he was alone. Utterly alone in the hall with angry puffs. Harry could only watch as their anger rose. They all quickly raised their wands stunning him. He could only watch frozen as they walked up to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing his luck, Harry watched as they put a bag over his head, covering his eyesight completely. He felt the magic hiding him as they picked him up. The fear gripping him quickly, rising to a full panic. This wasn’t good. He tried to call for help, it was useless anyways. His body wasn’t responding at all, the magic still holding him frozen, pliable to the puffs as they whispered. He could hear only some of their plans,all of which was terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it?” He heard a series of “yes” as a door opened. They threw them onto the ground laughing at his pained grunt. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Luna felt the magic of her Lord gripping at her. Begging her to help him, “Professor Snape?” They had just been released from potions, Severus Snape was sitting at his desk, staring at the potions on the tables. “Yes, Ms.Lovegood?” Smiling softly, she skipped to the front of the classroom. She didn't care that everyone thought her mad, they didn't understand. “Harry’s being attacked by nargles in yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the potions master carefully, the man was wary of her, and seemed to understand things that others couldn’t. Smiling she began to hum, “Are you coming professor?” She watched as the man got up following her out of the classroom as she skipped towards where her Lord was waiting. She couldn’t get there in time to stop all of it, there was only so much she could do. Luna just hoped that her lord could forgive her for taking a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Lovegood how did you come about knowing this?” Turning to look at the man she tilted her head to the side. “The Wrackspurts of course, there were hoards of them, the nargles followed them around. Whispered their plans.” She never stopped walking, and needed to make it before a certain point Of which she knew her Lord wouldn’t be able to recover. Not when he thought he was safe here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved quickly, walking through the halls silently as Luna let her magic guide her to her word. She wasn’t worried, not entirely, her Lord was a capable person, if he really needed to, her Lord wouldn’t be in any danger at all. She just needed to get there before it was too late. She could feel the magic of her Lord, the stronger it got as his emotions got jumbled. The Wrackspurts were hurting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached the classroom quickly looking towards Professor Snape as the man eyed the door for a few seconds. Blasting it open as the five Hufflepuff in the room turned quickly. She couldn’t help the vicious smile that appeared on her face, hurting her Lord. They thought they were safe. “100 points from Hufflepuff! What is the meaning of this?!” Snape stepped into the room getting rid of the bindings of Harry as her Lord gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved quickly reaching for him carefully, letting him decide if she was okay. Smiling when he gave a small nod she pulled him close, holding him to her as he shivered. Her poor Lord, how she wanted to ease all of his pains, make them go away. Luna didn't care about any of the consequences that the Hufflepuffs would get, she only cared for her Lord. Severus cared too, she could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully they would heal each other, it is what they need. Unlike most people, her Lord had faced things nobody should ever have to. Monsters that hide as good people, she hated that she had to wait so long for her Lord. Her poor Lord was broken, needed to be healed. “It’s okay my Lord. I have you now. Nothing will happen to you, it’s okay.” She hummed quietly, singing the tune that her magic so dearly followed. Her lord’s magic was beautiful, she was sad that he couldn’t see his own power. His eyes were blind to his own magic, he could see everyone else, she herself was protected of course, like all seers are. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Death Eaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a walk in the Forbidden Forest, Luna quietly walking beside him. She didn't say anything, understanding that Harry needed to gain control over what almost happened. He had never felt so weak with magic at his fingertips, it was painful to be reminded he didn't have any power at all. That he was still the freak, the weak boy who was always pushed around. Who everyone hated because of the lies spread about him. It was laughable how similar his life now is to his past. Nothing changed, it only took a break. </p><p>Harry wanted to hurt something, wanted to gain that power so badly, he could feel his magic building up. Waiting for his command to strike, he knew it would listen. Yet it was gone the second Luna began humming. The tune wasn’t anything he recognized, not really, but it was enough. “My Lord, there is much left for you to do. Please do not give up.” He watched her, the blonde was begging him. She knew something, he trusted her with everything he was. Understood what she wasn’t saying, there were plans for him, fate had woven it in. He would be carrying everything out, whether it would break him or not, that was up to him. </p><p>They walked aimlessly for a few more minutes speaking briefly to the Centaurs who were happy to have Luna with them. A seer was similar to the Centaurs who could read the stars in similar ways. They didn't seem to mind that Harry was with them, usually humans aren’t welcomed. Most are guided out of the forest immediately after being found. “Little King, you must learn the truth. The three kings will rule over all.” Harry blinked watching them, it didn't seem as cryptic as usual. They called him a king, but learned the truth. He knew there was a lot he was missing, but something about what Luna said earlier made him slightly wary. </p><p>On their trek back Harry stumbled upon the body of Barty Crouch, the man was cold to the touch. Had been dead for a while, he didn't want to panic, asking the Centaur that was guiding them back to help bring Couch back. Harry and Luna weren’t technically allowed in the forest, but he couldn’t leave the man’s body there. The dread was settling in his stomach, the man's death would likely mean something worse was coming.  He had to be prepared, the last task had yet to come. Whoever put his name in wanted to make sure he made it though.</p><hr/><p>Severus Snape was beyond pissed to have to step between the incident. He was disgusted that people would even think it was okay to do such a thing. He called the Auror's letting Harry and Luna leave. He understood the need to get away from what happened, the need to not think about anything that could have happened. He hated that there was nothing he could do to help Harry. </p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphodora Tonks were the two to arrive. Severus was not happy to see them, Dumbledore might brush the incident under the rug now. He knew it would likely happen. Yet he still had a duty, telling them everything that happened, when he arrived and how he had to help a student. He didn't want to mention names, but the Hufflepuff's around him were smirking. "The whore deserved it, if you'd just been a little later. we could have had a taste." Tightening his occlumency shields Severus tried to maintain his composure. Harry was safe, Luna had gotten them there in time. However she knew, Severus wasn't going to question. It was a miracle that she was able to get them there in time. He was beyond worried, so many things had happened to Harry. He knew that things would only get worse. "Severus, you know we'll have to report this incident to the Headmaster. Not only did something like this happen on school grounds, but it was to Harry Potter none the less." Looking towards Kinglsey he quietly nodded his head, following the aurors as they escorted the group of Puff's to the headmaster's office. He wanted them expelled, he would have happily given them to Voldemort. This was the reason why he had joined in the first place, aside from the resources he was given as a potions master. He wanted the freedom, the power, to no longer have these monsters pretend they are doing the right thing. </p><p>When they entered he watched the Headmaster carefully. "Ah, Severus, Kingsley, Nymphodora, what are you doing here?" He watched the Hufflepuff's carefully, nobody was speaking. "Albus, these Hufflepuff's have attacked a student, and attempted to rape them." He watched the Headmaster as he stilled, looking towards Severus, "I'm sorry Severus. None of your Slytherins should have to go through something like that." Shaking his head he watched the confusion appear, "Who?" Kingsley stepped forward carefully, "It was Harry Potter." The man looked away, "Oh, that's horrible. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. These boys wouldn't try to hurt our dear Harry." He watched them all nod, "Yeah, we were just trying to play a game. Y-you know, one of those strip games... Sorry Headmaster." He could only stare at the Headmaster in shock as he tried to weasel these disgusting children out of getting punished. He knew it would happen, hated that he was convincing the tow aurors to ignore their duty. To simply say it was something that wasn't needed. convinced them that because Harry wasn't there, that they couldn't know the truth. That Severus should stop assuming the worst out of students. He nearly lost his grip on his control, hands fisted by his sides as he tried to restrain himself. This is what he hated about the Headmaster, nothing is ever done to help Slytherins unless it is an incident that he knows will reflect badly on the school, or when it comes to Harry Potter and the rest of the Light Trio. </p><hr/><p> Dumbledore looked towards the minister, near begging him to end the tournament. “A man has died here. And he won't be the last, you must take action.” Albus watched the minister ignore his words, thinking it would make him seem weak. Albus knew that wasn’t the case, someone else was running the scene.  “I will not. In times like these the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength Dumbledore.” He shook his head putting on his Grandfatherly look, imploring the minister to listen “Then for once show them some.”</p><p>Fudge bristled at the words speaking quickly, raising his voice slightly in the finality of his statement.“The triwizard tournament will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward.” Albus shook his head wanting the man to fight against him, it was almost perfect. Everything was going to fall into place this way. Fudge was trying to do everything the opposite of what Albus did, it was near perfect. “But surely that is what's right, no matter what others think.”</p><p>“What did you say? What did you say to me?” Albus shook his head looking at the minister, the man wasn’t listening to him anymore. He was going to speak when Alastor interrupted him, “Excuse me gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private.” They watched as he pointed to the door, opening slowly to reveal Harry. Albus quickly put on a grandfatherly smile watching as Cornelius's attitude changed “Harry! Harry, how good to see you again.” He watched as Harry looked nervous, beginning to step back towards the door. “I can come back later Professor.”</p><p>Albus watched the boy carefully, he knew just what to do. The boy would follow through with it, exactly as he wanted. Now only if he could help mend that relationship between Harry and Ron. “Oh not necessary Harry the minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. Harry does feel free to indulge in a liquorice snack in my absence, but I have to warn you they're a little bit sharp.” Albus walked away from the room hoping the boy wouldn’t fight the slight compulsion he put in his words. He was nearly perfect, Harry just needed a few more skills. Perhaps losing Severus as an ally would do. He didn't know how that relationship started. The two were supposed to hate each other, not help each other. Possibly reminding him that Severus was dangerous, evil would do.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry is left alone in the room, carefully looking at the bowl Harry approached. There were far too many clues in that sentence for him to be expected to not do anything. Dumbledore had to be far too obvious at times, the only way to give clues to Gryffindors was to be as obvious as possible. He puts his hand in the snack bowl and takes a handful. It turns into a small creature which nips at his hand. Quickly drawing his hand back looking at the small mark it left he glared at the snack bowl. Only looking away when a compartment in the wall opens up. There's a glowing blue pool of water there, he vaguely remembers that it is a pensieve, a place to hold memories. He looks in carefully knowing this is what was expected of him. He falls and lands in another time and place. It's a courtroom, the walls have a red glow. Dumbledore is seated next to where Harry is.</p><p>The man seated next to Dumbledore speaks. “Professor.” It was a greeting, Harry understood that much as the man held out his hand. The court begins to settle down. Greetings done as they all take their seats. Harry watched as a cage was raised in the middle, a man was inside it. He stared at the man carefully recognizing him as Igor Karkaroff, the Durmstrang headmaster. </p><p>“Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove to be consequential. Counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted death eater. Do you accept these terms?”</p><p>Karkaroff nodded looking nervous as he nodded “I do sir.” The Wizengamot looked annoyed as they watched Karkaroff. “What do you wish to present?” The bored tone made Harry smirk as he watched them all. “I have names sir. There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier.” Harry watched the emotions flicker through Karkaroff’s face as Crouch replied, “Mr Rosier is dead.” Harry smirked as he watched him stutter, “D-dead?”</p><p> “Yeah took a piece of me with him though didn't he.” Mad-Eye points to his mechanical eye. There was always so much for him to learn,  “I didn't know.” Harry forgot sometimes that the man was an auror, even if he was oddly paranoid. “If that is all the witness has to offer…”</p><p>“No! No! There was Rookwood, he was a spy.” His panic was clear as he looked at Crouch, pleading for the man to believe him. “Augustus Rookwood? Of the department of ministries.” The man nodded quickly, trying to show them that he wasn’t a cruel death eater, that he didn't deserve to be in Azkaban. “Ya ya, the same. He passed information to you-know-who from inside the ministry itself.” Crouch nodded softly, Harry watched as he began to turn to the rest of the wizengamot. “Very well. Counsel will deliberate. In the meantime you will be returned to Azkaban.” Harry rolled his eyes at Igor’s panic.“NO! WAIT! PLEASE! I have more. Snape, Severus Snape.”</p><p>“The counsel is very much aware you have given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a death eater and prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he's no more a death eater than I am.” Dumbledore smiled softly, asking Karkaroff to refute his statement. To call Albus Dumbledore a liar was one thing, to have a Death Eater try to prove the leader of the light wrong. It was almost laughable how Igor tried to fight against Dumbledore’s statement. </p><p>Igor protested loudly at the statement, trying to prove them wrong. While Severus is a death eater, Harry knew that what was promised to him seemed believable at the time, he knew the man regretted making that decision. “It's a lie! Severus Snape remains faithful to the dark lord.” Igor tried to show he knew what he was saying, that he wasn’t lying. Harry watched them carefully. Nobody thought anything against Dumbledore's words, it was odd to see the genuine belief that they showed.“Silence!” Barty hits the gavel repeatedly. “Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded.” Igor looked panicked for a second scrambling to find the right words.“Oh no no no no no. I heard about one more.” It seemed to gain the attention he wanted as Crouch paused, looking at Igor.</p><p>“What's that?” Karkaroff smirked, seeming to know that the next reveal would be the one to help get him out. Like it would be enough. Harry curiously watched on the rest of the trial.“The name…” Barty leaned forwards, clearly excited to capture more death eaters.“Yes?” The man continued, clearly he was trying to milk the situation as best he could.“I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of the cruciatus curse, torture of the auror Frank Longbottom and…” Karkaroff paused looking around the room as Mr.Crouch seemed to become more and more agitated in the time that passed.</p><p>“The name! Give me the wretched name!” Barty Crouch demanded the names, looking almost fearful as he waited for Karkaroff to speak. “Barty Crouch! ... Junior.” Harry watched Karkaroff carefully, he had given up the names of other death eaters to save his own hide. He couldn’t understand the loyalty the man had, he wasn’t a spy, simply a coward. The man didn't want to spend his time in Azkaban. </p><p>Barty Crouch junior begins to run, it wasn’t clear if it was in panic or not, but the man clearly wanted to remain hidden for one reason or the other. Mad-Eye quickly sends a stunner towards the man trying to run, stunning and incapacitating him, he falls into the center of the court. The crowd is in an uproar, the whispers around him were too quiet, melding into a buzz as they spoke. Guards seized Barty junior lifting the stunned man up. Harry watched the events unfold, as they got Barty Jr. towards the center of the room. Where everyone could see what was happening. “Get your hands off me you pathetic little men. Hello father.” Crouch glared at his son, hatefully spitting out the words, “You are no son of mine.” Barty Crouch Jr. then screams, being sentenced and dragged away from the aurors. Harry watched as the memory began to end, slowly turning fuzzy as he was kicked out of the pensieve.</p><p>Harry steps out of the blue pool and we're back in the darkened room. “Curiosity's not a sin Harry, but you should exercise caution. It's a pensieve, useful if like me you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see what small things I've already seen. You see Harry I've searched and searched for something, some small detail. Something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer it slips away, it's maddening.” Harry raised a brow watching the Headmaster. The man had told Harry to view the pensieve, for whatever reason, he was acting as if Harry was the one to break in and do it without permission. He understood the Slytherin tactics, but Dumbledore would never admit that he was anything but purely Gryffindor ei: light. </p><p>“Sir, Mr Crouch's son, what happened to him?” Harry waited, watching the man as he spoke, there was something he was trying to keep from him. Harry found something familiar in Barty Crouch jr. something that was right in front of his face. He didn't know why he thought any of it, but what more could go wrong this year.“He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?” Dumbeldore looked sad as he spoke about Crouch and his son, but Harry saw how the man didn't care. It was annoying that he tried to put on an act, when he didn't actually care.</p><p>“It's just that I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream I was in a house and Voldemort was there only, he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail was there too and Mr Crouch's son.” Harry hoped he was doing the right thing, everything was just feeling wrong, he knew something was coming. “Have there been other dreams like this?” Dumbledore looked physically concerned, but Harry could see the way his magic flickered. The true emotions shown through, he was pleased. Not happy or giddy but pleased, like things were going in the right direction. “Yes. Always the same one. Sir... these dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually happening do you?” He hoped he was wrong, but Dumbledore knew something, the man smiled, putting on his grandfatherly persona.</p><p>“I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams Harry, I think it's best that you simply…” Harry wanted to curse the man, he clearly believes that they will happen, but thinks Harry shouldn’t do anything. He watched as the man put his wand to his temple and pulled a quivering string of magic out from his head. It was white, wispy almost, as he spoke,“Cast them away.” Harry knew Dumbledore was trying to get him to do something. The memories that he was able to view, Harry didn't know why the man put those memories specifically and wanted him to watch it. It was almost like Dumbledore knew everything that was going on but let them happen because it’s for Harry. </p><p>Harry was walking along the corridor when he heard raised voices from inside the herbs storage cabinet. He paused listening in as he tried to figure out who was there. “It's a sign Severus, you know what it means as well as I.” The door opened as Harry was reaching closer, he stared at Severus and Igor Karkaroff in shock. Both of their marks on display, the dark black ink versus the faded grey it was before. Igor and Severus both quickly covered their arms, Harry watched as the Durmstrang Headmaster walked off, acting like nothing had happened.“Potter! What's your hurry? Congratulations, your performance in the black lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?” He was going to leave but stopped as Severus started talking. His tone held an anger he hadn’t heard all year. It was the act it was before, but had the bite of fear. “Yes sir.” There was no use in lying, the man had likely given it to Moody anyways. </p><p>“Ingenious. A rather rare herb gillyweed, not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this, know what it is?” Severus held up a small green vial, Harry tried to think of any potions he knew of before thinking of the first thing it looked like. The bottle was shaped like the bubbles, like Severus would summon a stick and they would start blowing bubbles like children. “Bubble juice sir?” He knew it was an idiotic answer, especially when Severus sighed looking at Harry like he was the bane of his existence.</p><p>“Veritaserum. Three drops of this and you-know-who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice.” Harry was beyond confused at the accusation. Was Severus trying to keep up an act? For what Harry didn't know, but it hurt to see the glare focused on him again. “I haven't stolen anything.” Harry watched Severus carefully; his magic wasn’t tainted with something else, so this was him. Yet he seemed betrayed, he was watching Harry with the same look he always had before. The disgust and contempt, all of their hard work together was gone. Harry didn't understand any of it at all. “Don't lie to me. Gillyweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewing flies? You and your friends are brewing polyjuice potion and believe me I'm going to find out why.” Harry was going to deny it, the words already on the tip of his tongue, but before he could do anything Severus shut the door in his face.</p><p>It was shocking to say the least, for Harry to stare at the door, instead of being able to find help the man turned his back on him. Harry knew something was wrong, with the mark darkening lately, it meant more things than they were willing to tell him. He knew Snape was just trying to keep them safe. It was upsetting that they had to distance from each other, he knew the reasons why Snape never let him get close. The man was a death eater, and had to keep the image for Harry’s protection, as well as his own. It also didn't make sense that Severus would accuse him of stealing the gillyweed, didn't he give him some? Harry was beyond confused and a little hurt by everything that had just happened. He would have to prepare for the last task by himself it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. End of the Year Debacle part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last task. This chapter is everything in the maze. the next will be the ressurection.<br/>Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music is playing and a large crowd is gathered. Harry sighed as he looked out of the tent they were in, the last chance they had to prepare for the tournament. He could vaguely see a few people he recognized, but most of the faces ended up merging together. “Are you ready?” Harry turned to Professor McGonagall as she smiled, “Yes Professor.” She nodded briefly hugging Harry, he tensed, like usual, any kind of unexpected contact left him a little off. He put on a smile watching her worry slowly ease, he looked towards the other champions nodding to them. “Good luck.” He smiled watching her leave as Harry finished putting his weapons on him. Severus took great pride in teaching Harry how to handle knives properly. The silver weapon was beautiful in it’s own way, he was prepared to take down anything that wasn’t his fellow champions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heard as the crowd’s cheers reached deafening levels, they knew it was time to come out. Fleur was the first to leave, followed by Cedric. Krum turned to Harry, he watched as the man’s magic flitted about him, worried, it was unusual to see the stoic man so open. “Something isn’t right. Be careful.” Nodding quickly Harry watched the Bulgarian leave, he waited a few seconds breathing slowly, trying to calm his nerves before he walked out. They were all heading towards the entrance of the maze, just slightly off to where Dumbledore was standing. It was hard to miss the man, wearing garish bright blue robes with bright yellow ducks swimming or hopping around on the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He barely heard Dumbledore speaking over the cheers. “Earlier today Professor Moody placed the triwizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory…” The crowd cheered on hearing his name, Harry sighed knowing what Dumbledore was about to do. “and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum…” The bulgarian crowd goes nuts, Harry smiled a bit at their support. At least people weren’t as mean as they could have been. Hogwarts was the only one that was truly pissed about Harry being entered. The other schools came around quickly, but his supposed friends didn't. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he caught Viktor Krum’s eye, giving a small nod. He needed to focus on the present, and not let himself get wrapped up in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first person to touch The cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants gather round.” Harry watched Dumbledore as he gestured for them to form a circle.  Dumbledore canceled the sonarus he cast looking at the four of them.“In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose ourselves along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was immediatly disgusted by the man’s explanation. That people would change, he could hear the lie in that, some people would be controlled. He could hear the threat in his words, Krum seemed to pick up on the silent threat as well. ‘People change’, he couldn’t believe what the man said, nearly admitting that there was some kind of spell in the maze that would change them. Either turn them into enemies, possibly damper their emotions, or some outside force. With professors going around there was the chance it could be one of them changing them. Using the excuse that the maze would change them. He couldn’t believe that Dumbledore thought he could get away with something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Krum as they both shared a small nod, they would try to help each other. If anyone succumbed to the ‘changes’ that the maze brought on, they would try to bring them out. It wasn’t fair, it was cheating. Especially because they both understood that things wouldn’t be straightforward. They were already cheating, it was a near guarantee that they would be trying to have Hogwarts win. There was clear bias there, with no other school being directly involved, Moody had even placed the cup in the maze, he could have made it impossible for anyone but Hogwarts Champions to get near.“Champions! Prepare yourselves.” Harry watched Moody as the man let them speak with their friends one last time before guiding them over to the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched as Cedric hugged his father, it was nice, calming even to watch a parent love their children and support them. He wasn’t jealous, he knew it was something he probably wouldn’t even want, might get annoyed after being alone, without it for so long. He had wished for it as a child, he probably wouldn’t be as messed up if he did. “Good luck.” Harry smiled at the other three champions as they stood together, Cedric smiled repeating Harry’s words back as the other two nodded. They were led to their specific areas, one of the four entrances created. He hoped that they would each be able to meet up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three... ONE…” Harry got into position flinching when he heard the cannon go off. He was confused for a second looking towards Mr.Filch as he shrugged. He would have laughed if they hadn’t started ushering them inside. Harry slowly walked in, looking around at the plantlike walls as they seemed to move. He was nervous for what was to come. The entrance closed up behind him as he walked through, the panic began to set in when he was closed off. There would be no way out unless he found the cup, someone else did, or he tapped out. Heavy mist set in, slowly moving as Harry walked closer, it was thick, barely able to see three feet in as he walked. Hoping he was going in the right direction, that he would stumble upon someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up he could see that the maze went up for what was likely four stories. He could cheat slightly by summoning his broom, fly above to find the cup, however he didn't think it would go over so well with everyone else. Not to mention that he would be the only one that had done that. Keeping his guard up he walked through, watching the walls as they shivered, as if alive. He couldn’t see any magic assuming it was the type of plant. He wished that Neville was with him, he would likely know what this plant does and how to stop it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cedric didn't really know what he signed up for when he started this tournament. He thought it would be fun, a last chance before finding work, before his fun was over. It was nice, for the school to be behind his back, to cheer him on. To be proud of him. He didn't like how they had turned on Harry Potter, it clearly wasn’t his fault. The boy was just as confused as the rest of the school that he was entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he hadn’t entered at all. The tournament was much more than he was expecting. First Dragons, having to fight dragons and nearly getting his face blown off. It was terrifying, he was lucky Harry even told him that day before. It gave him just enough time to read up on dragons. Just enough time to be slightly more prepared. He was grateful that the boy did that, went out of his way to help his competition. It was why he couldn’t let Harry suffer with the second task. He just had to help the boy like he helped him. Then to swim to the bottom of the lake, to find his girlfriend, he had almost panicked. Being the first one to reach the top was slightly confusing, he had seen Harry, thought the boy would have gone first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, with this cursed maze that seemed to be alive, he was terrified. Made him aware of just how much he didn't know. Keeping his wand ready for any kind of attack he walked slowly. The fog had crept in slowly, slowly taking over most of his sight. Cedric barely saw how the maze walls began to close in on him. With just enough time to move, Cedric ran, hoping he was going in the right direction. He didn't want to become another number for the fatalities.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fleur wasn’t sure what she expected when she entered the tournament. Running from the walls of a maze that was alive, wasn’t it. She had expected some kind of game, a battle of magic and minds, not these fights of death. She knew she barely stood a chance against the others. Even Harry Potter, the fourth year, was doing better than she was. It was surprising to see the young boy do so well in a tournament for adults. She alone barely was making it through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly dying in almost every task so far she didn't have high hopes for this one. Especially as the walls ere trying to reach out to her. She was running, terrified of what could happen, that if she stopped she would likely end up dead. First it was dragons, Harry, the sweet boy that he was, made sure she knew before. It was kind of him to do so, and while she already knew, it was the gesture that counted. She still barely got the egg and came in last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second was the Gryndylows dragging her down, she had to fight them off. They were going to kill her, it was not an experience she ever wanted to have again. Not to mention she thought her sister was going to die at the bottom of that lake. She was beyond pissed that they had endangered her life as well. She hadn’t ever thought herself as incapable, she was a strong half-Vela witch. She was the daughter of a French Delegate, she had the power, but still wasn’t strong enough to compete with the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yelp was pulled from her throat as she fell, something had knocked her down. She only felt the magic when it touched her. Quickly looking around she tried to get up, the walls had already grabbed onto her feet. Slowly trying to pull her in. Panicking she tried to cut it, banish it, burn it, make it go away. Nothing was working, she couldn’t bow out now. She had to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Viktor Krum walking closer, something was off about him but she tried anyway. “Viktor! Please! ‘Elp Me!” The bulgarian continued walking, didn't even acknowledge her presence as she tried to grab something to hold onto. She was beginning to give up in her struggle when she heard her name being called. “Fleur? Fleur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! ‘Elp me!” She looked up to see Harry Potter approaching her, the boy had his wand out trying to do the same she had tried. He gave up quickly on using his magic, reaching out to pull her away. She could feel the vines trying to hold on, but they were slipping. “K-keep going!” Harry gave a small nod pulling harder as she felt herself moving. She was being freed from the vines. He helped pull her free, both of them panting from the physical exertion. A heavy wind starts blowing, walls are closing in quickly, as if angry she had been helped. They barely had time to look at each other before running.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry didn't expect to see Fleur nearly eaten by the plants, it was a stroke of luck that he was strong enough at all to pull her out. He could feel the maze, it was angry that they had escaped. They barely had time to think before running away, he hoped it was in the right direction.  Harry sees something shining in the distance and he moves towards it. Hopefully it is the cup so they can end this. Harry saw Viktor try and curse him, the spell fizzing towards him, Harry was able to dodge it in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down!” Harry ducked trusting Cedric as Viktor gets hit by one of his spells. Fleur had her wand raised intent to help Cedric, the two of them dueled with Viktor to get the man’s wand. “Expelliarmus!” He watched as the spell was blocked. Harry wanted this to end, he didn't know why the man was attacking him. The two try again, knocking Viktor down. Cedric runs up and kicks the wand out of Viktor's hand. He points his wand at Viktor's body as if to finish him off, Harry ran up quickly moving Cedric’s hand away from Viktor. He looked down at the bulgairan. The glazed vacant expression, it was the imperius. “No stop! He's bewitched Cedric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric glared at Harry, fighting to get control of his wand arm, trying to end Viktor. He was shocked the Hufflepuff was trying to stop him. It was unlike anything he knew of the older boy.  “Get off me!” They had tumbled to the ground, Harry heard Fleur panicking, trying to figure out what to do. “Harry!” He ignored her, intent to stop Cedric, to make the Hufflepuff listen to reason.  “He's bewitched! Can’t you see it! Cedric!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name seemed to help snap him out of whatever it was, to bring him back to reality as he stopped fighting. “I-i’m sorry.” Harry slowly let go of the older man, backing off as he turned to Viktor. Quickly pointing his wand at the bulgarian Harry whispered, “Finite.” The boy went unnaturally still before his eyes cleared. Harry let out a breath of relief as he looked up again. Seeing the shiny object he had before. “I’ll let you guys recoup, I’m going to walk up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric nodded quickly getting up to go with him. “I’ll come with.” The two of them begin running towards the cup. The undergrowth grabs Cedric and he falls to the ground, Harry barely realised it. “Harry! Harry!” Harry looks back at the Hufflepuff, Cedric is pinned down with no means of escape. Quickly moving to help pull him out they got away from the sentient plant together. Fleur and Viktor had begun to make their way towards them at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me.” Raising a brow in question he smirked, unable to hold back his amusement. “For a moment so did I.” He watched the frown form on the Hufflepuff’s face, he hadn’t expected the answer. “I’m kidding, but something’s keeping our emotions at bay. I can feel it, like some sludge.” Viktor and Fleur both nodded agreeing with Harry’s assessment as they helped the Hufflepuff up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some game huh?” chuckling he replied, “Some game indeed” The wind starts blowing again. They walked closer to the cup as a quartet, wands raised to stop anything from getting them. “Somethin’s wrong.” Harry stared at the cup carefully, the magic wasn’t right. Something was on it. “What do you mean Harry?” He turned to Cedric gesturing to the cup, “Some kind of magic’s on it, reminds me of a portkey slightly.” Viktor sent a diagnostic spell to the cup, coming back to show that it was a portkey. “It is.” They watched the unassuming cup carefully. “So.. who gets it?” They all looked between each other. Harry saw the three around him come to an agreement turning to look at him. “Go. Take it, you saved me!” He stared at Cedric in shock, “W-wha- no.” Fleur shook her head, taking a step closer to him. “Harry, you helped us all. Throughout this tournament you have helped us. Even if we didn't need it or would have been safe after.” He looked towards Viktor as the bulgarian nodded. “You have done many great deeds. I thank you for helping me. You should be the winner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the three of them in shock, before the idea set in. “O-okay, I don’t really want to win. How about it’ll be a Hogwarts win, yeah?” He watched Cedric carefully, watching the Hufflepuff as he slowly nodded. The other two seemed to agree on it, they had already forfeited their right. It was odd, he knew they wanted to win, that they went into this tournament for it in the first place. To watch them give it up, because they felt he was better suited for it, it made him feel happy. Like something was going to go right. “Together, on three.” The two Hogwarts champions slowly approached the cup. Harry looked back at the other two giving them a soft smile as they nodded back.  “One, two, three!” They spoke together, touching the cup at the same time as he felt that familiar pull in his navel. He always hated the wizard equivalent for traveling.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Severus Snape couldn’t believe that Moody was interfering in the tournament. He probably wouldn’t have realised it at all if he wasn’t looking out for Harry more than usual. The boy’s nightmares were getting worse, Severus had to give him more dreamless sleep potions than he wanted. His occlumency skills were getting nowhere, but he had noticed from time to time that Harry would close off completely. The boy had the potential, he really was able to have shields that Severus struggled to understand. His mind used music, and forests. It was odd, Harry had nothing when he focused, but when he was deep in thought, those shields were there. Stronger than anything Severus had encountered before. He was both amazed and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was adding up, Harry wasn’t more stressed than before, something was attacking his mind. Something was weakening the shield that Severus had given him. It made him pay that much more attention to the boy, enough so that he realised Moody was helping Harry. Giving discreet tips, trying to ensure somehow that Harry would make it thought. That on itself wasn’t very alarming or suspicious, but it was Alastor Moody. The ex-auror who would rather attack you in training so you would always be prepared, he wouldn’t necessarily help. The auror would probably try to make it worse so you could learn from the experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus watched as Moody would discreetly use spells, while he was supposed to be ready if any of the students sent out the flares, he shouldn’t be using magic at all. It made him panic, that Harry could possibly be in danger, but the more he watched, he began to realise that Moody was helping Harry. He was messing with the other champions, trying to get them to give up. Severus couldn’t let this happen, it was more likely that Dumbledore ordered him to help, but Severus wouldn’t condone cheating of any sort. He briefly sent a quick stinging hex towards Moody, watching as the man flinched looking around wildly. It was enough to break his concentration and leave the other champions alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Severus looked out, watching as Harry navigated the maze. The potions master could only hope that the boy made it out unscathed. He worked as hard as he could to help him, but there's only so much a fourteen year old can do on their own. Severus made sure to keep an eye on the other champions as well, watching over them all as they maneuvered through the maze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only watch in shock as Harry made it to the middle, where the cup was, but instead of grabbing it, the boy stood there. Harry waited until the rest of the champions arrived, Severus wanted more than anything to hex the boy for his stupidity. He hoped the champions wouldn’t hurt Harry, that they would respect that he got there first. Nobody could hear what the champions were saying, could only watch as they sent a few spells to the cup. Severus knew at that moment something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm began to twitch, the mark felt weird, he felt the dread curling in his stomach as Harry and Cedric stepped up. Both of them grabbed onto the object as they disappeared. He couldn’t help it, standing up immediatly as he looked towards Albus. “What happened?!” The Headmaster was looking back at Severus in shock. “I do not know my boy.” It sent the other headmasters and judges off, all of them demanding to know how this could have happened. At this moment Severus was beyond grateful to have the oath to Harry Potter. He knew the boy was alive, the oath would have broken, but it didn't stop his worry. The cup shouldn’t have been a portkey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at the rest of the spectators, luckily none of the students and families could see what had happened. None of them knew that two of their champions had disappeared. They were trying to figure out what had happened when both Severus and Igor Karkaroff clutched their arms hissing in pain. Severus knew immediatly what had happened, his worry increasing tenfold as he began to build up the power to apparate to the boy. He ignored Dumbledore's demand and the subsequent demands around him of what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was about to apparate he felt the boy again, a lot closer than he was before. His magic instinctively reaches out towards it’s ward. Severus turned immediatly watching Harry as he was once more in the center. He barely gave Albus an answer before running down to the field. He didn't care about his fear of flying, nothing else mattered than getting to the boy. Harry Potter was the only thing that mattered in his life and nothing would change that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. End of the Year Debacle part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry tried not to throw up when they reached the ground again. He hated portkeys, well, any kind of wizarding travel, they all sucked. He slowly got up looking around. It was a graveyard, just as foggy as the maze was, but something was familiar about the place. He couldn’t place it. “You ok?” Nodding he patted his pants looking around for his wand. “Yeah, you?” He was lucky he didn't lose his glasses when they hit the ground, it would have been worse if he couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric didn't answer him, only giving a small nod as he looked around.“Where are we?” Harry followed the man's gaze, trying to find out why he knew where they were. “I've been here before.” He saw the surprise on the older man's face, turning to look at Harry. “What?” Harry ignored Cedric as he realised where he knew this place from. “I've been here before in a dream. Cedric, we have to get back to the cup? Now!” His panic seemed to startle Cedric as he tried to push him closer to the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” He was laughing lightly, trying to calm himself down as Harry tried to get him closer. The pain started, his scar searing with unimaginable pain. He let out a yelp falling to his knees as he tried to get used to it. Tried to get to the cup, he knew what was about to happen.“What is it?” Harry grunted pointing towards the cup, “Get back to the cup!” He didn't care at this point if he was left, he needed Cedric to get out. The Hufflepuff didn't move from his side. “Harry?” Holding his hand to his scar, trying to put pressure on it to ebb the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up briefly watching as a familiar large figure walked closer. The traitorous rat walked with his arms holding something, he knew exactly what it was. “Who are you? What do you want?” Harry tried to push Cedric away; the Hufflepuff didn't know what was going on. “Kill the spare.” The words that left Voldemort’s mouth sent dread pooling in Harry’s stomach. He could barely do anything to stop it as he watched Wormtail yell those dreaded words. “AVADA KEDAVRA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cedric!” Harry watched the body fall, it was as if it all happened in slow motion. “Fuck!” He quickly got to his side hoping beyond anything that the Hufflepuff would have a pulse. Even if he knew that wouldn’t be the case. He could feel his panic rising, the fear was there. Stuffing the emotions down quickly he looked away from the body. In the time it took him Wormtail was already close enough to grab him. The rat stunned him quickly, dragging his body to a statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only watch as the statue moved to hold him up, keep him in place as Wormtain turned around. He glared at the rat’s back, wishing he could kill the man with his gaze alone. To get it over with. “Do it, now!” He focussed on the homunculus that was now Voldemort, watching as it ordered Wormtail around. He would have found it amusing, might have laughed, if he wasn’t so focussed on trying to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the death of Cedric wasn’t weighing so much in his head, he might have found a way out faster. He knew he needed to push everything back, nothing could get in his way. At this moment nothing more mattered than getting Cedric back to his family. Nobody deserves to die like he did, but the least he could do was bring him back from his family. So his father could say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wormtail lifted Voldemort up, practically throwing him in the cauldron. He begins to drop items into a cauldron, Harry watches him as he moves. Methodically placing things inside the cauldron. “Bones of the father, unknowingly given.” He could see the magic begin to rise, the rat was performing a ritual. Harry knew it wouldn’t end well for him, there was nowhere to go. He was stuck to the statue and Wormtail was about to bring Voldemort back. A bone hovers in the air under Wormtail's control, he drops it into the cauldron. He looked at the grave the bones that come out of; Tom Riddle. He almost sneered at the name. He had to give Wormtail the name of his muggle father, the father he had clearly killed. Harry thought it was fitting punishment that the man had to reveal the one secret he had so clearly tried to hide. That the ruler they had all fought for, the man that spewed blood purity and pureblood drivel was a halfblood. The man they were so fearful of, powerless against was a halfblood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Voldemort to tell a man who was already so clearly a traitor that secret was baffling. Harry was amused, but wary. Voldemort clearly didn't care about who knew anymore by the way he did this in the graveyard. With the name clearly there, the evidence available for whoever wanted to see. He was interested, but wanted to get out of there more than anything. The conflicting emotions were messing with him. His scar wasn’t burning, there was almost a tingling feeling, some kind of anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the magic began to build, entering the space they were in, becoming more and more powerful as each step was being completed. “Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed.” Harry watched as the rat raised his arm, he was curious. Watching as he took out a knife, Wormtail quickly cut off his hand. He was surprised the man hadn’t yelled. There was nothing, he was completely focussed in the piece of magic he was performing. Harry didn't like the feeling of respect that bubbled up. Hated that he was complimenting the man for going through without stopping as he cut off his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, of course, Voldemort was about to be made of his father’s bones, wormtail, and likely a piece of Harry too. He let his mind wander, trying to disassociate from what was happening. Trying to get out of the place he was in. He hoped that Voldemort would look like Wormtail the most, that he would end up pudgy and short like he and Harry. That he would be weakened because of the homunculus he has been in before. That he would suffer in his new body, be punished for what he chose. Even more so that he had cheated death and spent years without a body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood of the enemy forcibly taken.” He takes the knife to Harry and cuts at his arm. Harry let out a shout as he felt the blade go deeper than it should. The mark moving on it’s own, blood collecting on the blade. He hated that the knife had cut him.. Wormtail takes the knife over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall into it. He felt the magic wrapping around him, trying to squeeze him as he gasped. It was everywhere, slowly collecting above the cauldron. Trying to finish the ritual, to give the dark Lord his new body. The magic was dark, not malicious, it was odd. He watched as his arm began to pool with blood, the excess slowly floating over as if wanting to help in the resurrection of voldemort. He hated that thought. Watching as it continued even as Wormtail spoke. The rat seemed to barely realise what was happening around him as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dark lord shall rise again.” His blood stopped giving, now running down his amr as the last of it entered the cauldron. They watched as the cauldron burst into flames, Harry flinched looking away as the light nearly blinded him. The magic surging around him as it tried to coax his. He felt it tugging at his, as the darker magic appeared. As it grew and a floating figure of black smoke emerged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the Dark Lord stepped out, the black smoke forming into a robe as the man looked around. He looked odd, pale like the statue he was stuck to, tall like the version of Tom riddle he’s seen in the diary. Yet he was bald, there was no hair, his eyes were red, a deep blood red. They seemed to fix into slits like a snake would when he focused on Harry. He felt a spike in his scar, wincing slightly as the man looked away. “My wand Wormtail.” He spoke slowly, in a gravely tone, clearly from disuse. Wormtail hands him the wand and bows deeply, the rat looked like he was begging. It was disgusting to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your arm.” He watched the joy grow as Wormtain bowed deeper, if it was even possible, he kissed the hems of Voldemort’s robes speaking in awe.“Master. Thank you master.” Harry smirked as he watched the irritation appear in the Dark Lords magic. Tom wasn’t happy that the rat was trying to get his arm back. He gave it up, he should deal with it, Harry took smug satisfaction in it, watching as he lifted his bloody stub up.“The other arm Wormtail.” Voldemort was looking at it in distaste, watching as the rat hesitated. Wormtail looks concerned, but does it anyway. Voldemort sticks the wand into Wormtail's arm, Harry watched curiously as the black ink on his arm pulsed. The magic in it was interesting, he has seen similar things. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he was fascinated with the magic. The sky changed, darkening further as the magic continued to pulse. He watched as cracks sounded around him, people apparating into the graveyard. They were all dressed the same, black cloaks and the infamous death eater masks. There was a nervousness in the crowd, he watched them all, recognizing Lucius Malfoy quickly, the man’s long blonde hair would be his downfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it was only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me.” Voldemort begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures. He watched as their hoods and masks fell, revealing who they were. Harry knew that Voldemort had likely forgotten he was there, that he was witness to what was going on. “Not even you, Lucius.” He stopped looking at the blonde, not destroying his mask as the man bowed. “My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts.” Harry watched his fear grow, it was unusual to see the pureblood lose his mask, to be so fearful. He knew the man was proud, wouldn’t do anything he thought below himself, but he bowed for the Dark Lord. He knew the pureblood was trying to placate the man before him, Voldemort seemed to realise it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were signs my friend, and more than whispers.” For once Harry could say he agreed with Voldemort. What had become of his school years if not Voldemor trying to come back. First year with the possession of Quirrell and the death at the end of the year. Second year with the possession of Ginny by Tom riddle who nearly had the school closed, which was all caused by Lucius. Third year, wasn’t really Voldemort, but Wormtail was nearly caught, that was enough to know things weren’t right. Then now, with the Dark Mark darkening before and the resurrection that happened. Harry didn't know why the man even bothered to make excuses. He was terrified, lying to the Dark Lord, Harry could give the man that, but it was useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask.” Harry rolled his eyes as the man lied, it was amusing to see him make up the reason he wasn’t in Azkaban, the reason he hadn’t looked for the man who was clearly still alive. “I returned.” Harry glared at the rat that spoke, trying to butt into the conversation to prove his loyalty. He hated people like that, people who lied and betrayed others. Lucius didn't betray the dark lord, he just didn't do what he was supposed to. On the other hand, the rat betrayed the friends he grew up with, to get them killed. “Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months. Wormtail.” Harry hadn’t ever had a situation like this, where he actually agreed with Voldemort, at least until he praised the traitorous rat and gave him a new hand. The sleek silver of the hand was beautiful, it looked like a liquid. Harry thought it would have looked good on anyone, but the rat that currently had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you master, thank you.” the Dark Lord turned away from the rat who was on his knees again, trying to show his loyalty and awe to the man. Harry watched the Dark Lord, he was calm, surprisingly so after being met with those that renounced him at his fall. He walked towards Cedric’s body, leaning down to look at the corpse that was the hufflepuff. Harry regretted bringing him deeply, if only he had listened to them and taken the cup. If he didn't have the idea to go together, then maybe the hufflepuff would still be alive. He hoped that Fleur and Viktor would find out what was wrong. That they had already alerted them that something had happened. That the aurors would be looking for them. Harry didn't really know how much time had passed, but he hoped he could either escape or they would find him in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, such a handsome boy.” The Dark Lord reached down as if to touch Cedric’s face, Harry couldn’t stand that, the man looked as if he regretted killing the man. As if he didn't want Cedric to die, but had to, “Don't touch him.” the words were hissed, Harry didn't know he could sound like that as he began to struggle in the binds. Trying to slip out, to get away. He couldn’t let Voldemort defile his body, to touch his skin after the man had ordered his murder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!” Voldemort walked closer to Harry, smirking as he approached him. He could only watch as the man reached up touching his scar. The pain was unimaginable, everything hurt. Harry could feel his magic twisting, trying to aid in the healing, but nothing was working. It was pain, only pain, he hadn’t felt anything like it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry? Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!” Voldemort forced Harry to bow with magic.  He could only look up slightly to see the Dark Lord as he smirked. He was enjoying what he was doing, but something was different.“That's better. And now… CRUCIO!” Harry gasped as all his nerves burned, everything was telling him the pain was horrible, but it wasn’t anything like before. He could stand this, he could feel his body protesting, wanting him to let out his pain. He couldn’t let Voldemort see him weak again, he wouldn’t allow the man to see him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you.” Harry glared at the demon before him, he didn't care what it would bring him, but the man knew what happened that night. That thing was only embarrassed he had died, that he, the great voldemort, had been defeated. “After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up.” Voldemort pulled Harry to his feet, the magic wrapping around him to force him up. The second the magic left he quickly walked away to hide behind the statue, trying to get some cover. He needed to think, this situation was almost impossible. “Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he had to think fast. Cedric was dead, that was a given, he had to make it out alive now. He had to apologize for everything, especially to the man's parents. This was Harry’s luck, he knew it. Voldemort wouldn’t have killed Cedric if they hadn’t touched the cup together. He looked around carefully, watching the death eaters surrounding him. Cursing his luck Harry took in a deep steadying breath. Tightening the borrowed shield to keep his emotions back Harry began to pump himself up. Trying to gain the confidence to do what will be an idiotically gryffindor move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Come on Voldy, I don’t want to die, you don’t want to die. Can’t we just agree that dying isn’t on our bucket lists.” Harry turned to look at the death eaters around him, smirking as he recognised some of the magic around him. “I mean, what are we even fighting for? So you can kill all the muggles and muggleborn? So we can inbreed and eliminate new magic? So we can literally fuck the magic out of our bloodlines.?” Voldemort didn't look exactly happy that Harry had spoken, nor did he seem happy with his choice of words. “No. Mr.Savior” The Dark Lord's voice was full of sarcasm, it caught Harry off guard as he actually lowered his wand. “it wouldn’t do to eliminate magic. Magic has suffered for centuries, our history is being hidden so that the muggleborn feel more comfortable. We are being scorned for practicing our history, our culture. Do you get what your darling Leader of the Light has done to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused looking around at the others around him. They were all fearful, some of them were happy, but only a small collective of them. “Look, I know that Dumbledore’s been keeping us all a bit stupid when it comes to the wizaring world. I literally have no idea what this war is over. All i’ve been told is, Dark is bad, light is good, Voldemort is the Dark Lord. He killed your parents. Death Eaters are dangerous.” Harry spoke in an exaggerated voice, using inflections in his words to make it seem as if he was telling a cliche scary story. It was amusing to see the annoyance that passed over the Dark Lord's face. The man didn't look too bad, what was surprising, Harry was expecting some monster to step out of the cauldron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and of course that my Godfather’s a death eater and gave you the location and whatnot, but that’s a load of bull. I mean, they just found the rat’s finger and heard Sirius yelling ‘i’m going to kill him’ and assumed he was the culprit. Who does that? And with his escape and all that crap last year, they practically forgot about him? Like excuse me, but an apparent mass murderer is on the loose and nobody cares? What is the wizarding world waiting for now?” Voldemort looked thoughtful for a few seconds, posing with his hand under his chin. Harry waited for the spells to start flying, watching the Death Eaters carefully. “It sounds like you aren’t as light as everyone says you are.” Glaring at the Dark Lord was not one of Harry’s smartest ideas. “Crucio!” The pain was intense, but brief. Harry didn't fall to the ground, didn't make a sound when the red light connected. He gritted his teeth watching the Dark Lord, trying to come up with some counterattack. The spell ended soon after as Voldemort took a few steps closer in curiosity. “Well, before I was so rudely attacked. Why would you believe anything the news says? I mean, you should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head to the side, quietly evaluating the Dark Lord in front of him. His magic was dark, that much was a given, but his emotions, they were odd. Harry didn't understand the possessiveness in it, the anger he knew was towards the Death Eaters, but nothing was truly for him. “You don’t want to kill me?” Harry didn't mean to say it, but the man turned quickly, the spell leaving his lips as Harry narrowly dodged the famous green spell. He moved as fast as he possibly could, barely having the time to grab onto Cedric and the cup, praying to every god out there that the Portkey would take him back. That it wasn’t going to be a one-time use. The Dark Lord may not want to kill him, but he clearly would to protect his image. Harry hadn’t ever met an oddity that was the Dark Lord. Tom wasn’t making sense, he wasn’t insane, but he was angry. The Death Eaters, people who swore an oath to him had betrayed him, Harry understood that, but wasn’t he supposed to have been the one to kill the Dark Lord. There was no anger, hate, jealousy, nothing was directed towards him. Even the Dark Lords magic was only briefly touching him, almost caring in a way, as if it recognized something that both of them hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know why he felt that way. He could barely feel his emotions while there, he knew things weren't making any sense. He needed time, Cedric was dead, it was his fault, Voldemort was now resurrected. That was beyond confusing, was he a zombie? He didn't seem to want to eat brains, and he didn't seem to really want to kill Harry either. He had far too many questions and not enough answers. Not to mention the emotions he saw while in the graveyard. Fear, confusion, hope, and then Voldemort, he was joyful, angry, and just as confused as Harry was. The zombie didn't want to kill Harry, but reminding him of his 'goal' did. He wanted to sleep, wanted to forget everything that had happened today. Wanted to be back with his friends, comforted by them all. Be told that everything was just a dream, that Voldemort was still very much dead, and that Cedric was very much alive. He knew that Voldemort would likely be the only zombie that retained their mind, he couldn't give Cedric his life back. He couldn't help anyone, that's what weighed the most on Harry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Arriving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry returns back to the maze, and has a mini breakdown.</p><p>things will be getting better, only slightly. Poor Harry needs to get through everything first. TT0TT</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitting the ground in the middle of the maze, still surrounded by the other two champions. They quickly moved forwards when they realised we were there. Harry let go of Cedric, backing away quickly as he looked away from the dead body. “H-he, I-.” He couldn’t speak, not even the shield Severus had given him helped keep the emotions at bay. They were all consuming, the memory of Cedric dying, having to grab his cold body. It was beyond painful, the tears were already flowing, Harry didn't care at this point. He thought that things were turning up, they were friends, Cedric was only three years older, he had so much more to live for, so much more to experience. Peter Pettigrew had taken that chance away, Voldemort had taken that chance away. Harry didn't understand why Tom had told Peter to kill Cedric, yet the man didn't want to kill Harry. He couldn’t comprehend it, now that he was away from the alluring magic, away from the stressful situation, with the full ability to realize what had happened. That he was faced with reality, that Cedric Diggory was no longer breathing and never would again. </p><p>“Vat happened? ‘Arry?!” Fleur was holding Harry’s face in her hands, trying to get him to focus on something, anything other than the dead body. “I- we, graveyard.” His throat was closing up, Harry shook his head letting Fleur pull him into a hug. Viktor had sent the flare letting everyone know that they needed help. Snape was the first to arrive, followed by Moody. The man barely glanced at Cedric, quickly understanding that the boy was dead, instead strutting over to Harry. Taking him from Fleur’s embrace carefully, forcing eye contact as he slipped into Harry’s mind. It was a mess, memories were everywhere, Harry was crying in a cupboard. Harry couldn’t help it, he needed to be safe, a small place with four walls and one entrance was safe. Harry watched Snape carefully as the man walked closer, ignoring the boy's semi-hostile look, and his mind's protection Snape decided to metaphorically rip the bandaid off. “Harry? What happened?” The boy shook his head only pointing behind Snape, the man turned slowly. Watching as a wraith-like figure covered in black charged towards him. </p><p>When the figure reached Snape, it stopped, never touching the man but instead waving its hand. A memory appeared, the one he needed, Snape understood at once, this was Harry, this was the boy as his mind tried to separate itself from the event. Harry didn't want to face what happened, but Severus Snape needed to know. He sighed looking back at Harry as he cried in his cupboard before entering the memory. The potions master could only watch in Horror as Cedric was killed and Voldemort was resurrected. He had felt the Dark Mark burn, had felt the magic coiling around him, new and stronger than before. He hadn’t realised that Harry was the reason, that the boy was in danger, aside from the tournament. It had confused him, the oath had screamed at Severus for the boy's danger, but it had done the same all throughout the tournament. He hadn’t realised how the oath was pleading more than before, his worry had clouded his ability to feel the rise in danger. </p><p>The oath was quiet, it only let him know that Harry was alive, he couldn’t get anymore from it. He tried, but to get to Harry in time, if he truly knew how much danger the boy was in, the magic wouldn’t have taken as long as it had to let him apparate. His one priority was Harry and he had nearly failed at that. The reality of it was nearly sickening. Someone had been playing behind the scenes to create this mess, Severus Snape would find out who and punish them. Now he has a Dark Lord to keep the boy safe from. Harry needs him and his friends more than before, the boy's mental state is far too unstable to be on his own. Severus knew that there was only so much he could do, only so much he could help. Not to mention how Dumbledore will interfere. He already had.</p><p>Severus sighed letting the memory go. He turned to Harry who was still in the closet, “Harry? Come over here, it’s okay. Remember me? Severus?” He was careful, trying to to startle the boy, he was already so fragile. The shield Severus gave him was in tatters, there was barely anything left to help the boy. Yet he watched the recognition in the boys eyes, he was still clearly confused, but trusted him enough. Slowly moving out of the cupboard and out in the open, closer to where Severus was standing. “That’s right. Good. Harry? Do you remember where you are right now? Not in here, we’re in your head. Where are you right now?” Severus hoped that he would be able to draw Harry out, the boy receding into his mind spoke of trauma’s that Severus might not even be able to comprehend. He can’t let Harry decide his mind is the safer place, he has to get him out. </p><p>Harry swallowed blinking once before answering, “I-i’m in the maze.” Severus smiled, unable to hide the relief he felt that the boy know where he was. “That’s correct. Harry, do you want to come out now? Staying in here will get offly lonely. Then you can’t learn or brew potions anymore. You liked that right?” He watched the boy nodded softly, “Y-yeah. But don’t make me go back.” Severus raised a brow watching the boy carefully. “Harry, I don’t know if I can keep you with me. Dumbledore might not let us. I can’t lie to you.” The boy was watching Severus carefully now, evaluating his words. Severus felt as he was being pushed out, letting it happen as they both returned to the physical world. </p><p>“Harry?” He looked towards the boy he was still holding onto, as he shivered. “Sev?” The relief that coursed through him was unlike anything else, Harry hadn’t decided his mind was safer. “I’m here Harry.” Severus looked around, watching the other two Champions carefully, Krum in particular looked nervous, almost protective. The arrival of Harry had ended the tournament, the crowd doesn’t understand what has taken place. They all cheer, triumphant music starts to play, Harry holds onto Severus tighter, trying to block out everything else. He latched onto Krum who quickly approached, helping the two of them up. </p><p>“Harry! Harry!” Harry looked up at Dumbledore as the man began to run towards them. They were all tense, wands pointed at the headmaster before being lowered. It would have been amusing for Harry if the death of Cedric didn't weigt heavy in his mind. He had to focus on the present, and not be pulled back into his mind. Staying there was terrifying, wasn’t as comforting as Harry wanted it to be.  “Tell me what happened!” Harry shook his head groaning as he felt his injuries. The pain in his scar flared, bleeding as Severus quickly looked him over. </p><p>“Albus! LEave the boy alone! He needs to see a healer. This can wait.” Severus quickly directed Krum to pick Harry up as the potions master rummaged through his pockets as they walked. Leaving the Headmaster and Fleur there with Cedric’s dead body. Harry shuddered thinking about it. There was nothing he could do. He heard Minister Fudge speaking as Krum carried him away. “Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are... too many people.” Harry understood immediately what the Minister was trying to do. Keep it out of the press, that he knew how dangerous this last task was, that he knew there was a chance of his death. “Let me through! That's my son! My boy!” Harry watched sadly as Amos Diggory, Cedric’s father tried to get through, to see and grieve his son’s death. Nobody should have to see their dead child, nobody should have to outlive their children. Amos breaks down wailing, it was a sad thing, that Harry had to look away from, grateful he was being taken away.</p><p>Severus took him to the infirmary, casting a few different diagnostic charms and trying to keep Harry’s mind off of what happened. His shields were doen, the protection gone, Harry was far too vulnerable; he knew that. He could easily return to his mind if he wasn’t careful. Harry took an unnatural amount of comfort in Victor being there with him. He didn't fully understand why, but Severus was letting it happen. He didn't care as long as it helped Harry out in the end. </p><p>He began summoning potion after potion briefly looking at the contents before passing it over to Viktor as he poured it down Harry’s throat. The Bulgarian didn't say anything, doing what was asked without protest. He only seemed to care for Harry’s safety, much like Severus. Harry could feel his magic threatening to come out, his emotions were far too high for him to keep the tight control he usually could. Viktor and Severus seemed to realize it at the same time both reaching for Harry to ground him. </p><p>His magic lashed out, pouring the excess energy and power into the two connected to him as they held on. Containing his magic from actually exploding, Harry briefly wondered if this was similar to an obscurial, that without the two people anchoring him he would have devolved so severely. His magic instinctively knew that they were trying to help and let them, it could have ended completely differently, he could have killed them. It was terrifying to realize, he struggled to maintain control, to stay in the real world. That his mind would not be safer, especially not with Voldemort out there, and apparently sending him dreams. </p><p>He understood that much, he wasn’t a seer, barely believed in divination, but he understood the basics of a curse scar. It should only hurt when the maker wanted them to be in pain, but the dreams shouldn’t be there, Harry needed to figure out what it was, and needed Severus’ help to do that. Of course, after everything calmed down and he was able to physically move. He briefly watched Severus summon a potion and have him drink it. Letting the comforting feeling of sleep wash through him. Slowly pulling his eyes closed for the two around him to actually help him. He could trust them both to save him and keep him safe in a state like that. </p><p>Especially with keeping Dumbledore out and away from him. He knew that the man would want to know what happened, probably wouldn’t have let him get healed if it weren’t for Cedric’s death. </p><hr/><p>Albus could only watch as Harry was carried away. He was  sad to see that Hufflepuff had died, Cedric shouldn’t have lost his life so early. He needed to find out what happened, he was pretty sure of the facts. That Voldemort was back, he just needed the confirmation. “Headmaster Dumbledore! What do we do?!” He was brought out his internal thoughts, looking at the people around him. “Get the children back to the school, has someone called the aurors?” He easily took control of the situation, trying to help people from gaining trauma, seeing a dead body, even if they hadn’t seen the death take place, it doesn’t leave one’s mind easily. </p><p>He hated that another innocent life was lost, but how it all happened, that was far more important than mourning the loss of another student. He should have stayed in closer contact with Harry, maybe then he would have seen the plan that was coming. Yet he knew that this marked the resurrection of Voldemort, Tom was back and Albus knew that he would have to train Harry. The boy wouldn’t be able to have a normal life, he knew that this day might come, he hoped it would be later in life, maybe then the boy could have gotten married. </p><p>He just hoped that the boy wouldn’t turn to Tom’s side, he was being helped by Severus, he knew that, and Alastor did occasionally, which helped Harry rise to the top in the tournament. Yet the boy was pushing Ron and Hermione away, and hadn't accepted Ron’s apology. The Weasley was upset before, and Albus had tried reasoning with him, but like Molly, they wouldn’t listen to his reasoning. Harry was turning Dark, they couldn’t see it. He went to the Yule ball with a neutral family, but the Zabini’s, they are a mainly Dark family. The current head of the family, Melania Zabini, had killed all her husbands, of course it wouldn't be proven. But he knew they were a dark family who had helped Voldemort during his reign, not exactly aligning with the Dark, but helping. </p><p>Albus knew that he had to start planning, had to start helping Harry on the right track, he was beginning to stray too far, he needed to be reminded of the dangerers. The boy probably didn't know that Severus was a death eater, Albus smiled at the thought, yes, that is what he would do. Harry would then return to the light, wouldn’t want to be with the same person who helped get his mother killed. Maybe Sirius could write a letter, expressing his concern for Harry. Being with Severus wasn’t exactly what the Marauder wanted. Albus smirked as he thought about his plan, refining it until it was just right. He knew everything would start falling into place again. Harry would be brought back into the fold, Molly would have to come and help Harry get over the death of Cedric. </p><p>Shaking his head Albus looked towards the body as the aurors began to investigate. He knew that his statement could be given later, he needed to find Harry and help bring him back. The boy couldn’t be dark yet, he needed to stay firmly on the light side, otherwise their plans wouldn’t work. He needed Ginerva to make the boy realize that he liked girls, that he liked Ginny, and not men.</p><p>It wouldn’t be good to have the golden boy break out of his mold. Albus smiled as he walked towards the castle, quietly heading towards where Harry was. Yes, his plans would come together and he would be able to regain control. Tom had killed a student, in front of Harry, he knew that Harry needed his friends, and after gaining comfort, he would send the boy off. To deal with everything alone with his relatives. This summer needed to be perfect, to break down Harry enough for them to bring him into the order. The same group his parents were in. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The First Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke to Viktor sitting by his bedside. The bulgarian didn't look worried in the slightest, but turned to Harry a few seconds after he woke up. " My alord," it was all he said as Harry felt his panic rising. " My lord? Are you okay? " the bulgarian seemed to be getting more and more nervous as Harry's panic rose. Severus broke the tension by swinging the curtains open. " Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you are awake. Mr. Krum, thank you for staying by Mr. Potter's side, but you may go now" the man hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to look at Severus as Krum stood, looking as intimidating as the man could as the potions master remained calm. Meeting the man's eyes as they stood at almost the same height. "I will not leave my lord" the man's statement seemed to get to Severus. The man's emotions spiked. Harry carefully rubbed his eyes as he sat up, he didn't really understand everything that was going on. But Severus seeming to be moved by the man's words made it that much more important. Something was going on that he didn't yet understand. He vowed that he would find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what right do you have to claim that? The boy cannot be your lord '' Viktor shook his head, turning to look at Harry as the boy watched the two adults carefully. Viktor was hopeful, for what Harry didn't really understand. “He is my Lord.” There was something in his voice that booked no arguments. Harry sighed looking at the Bulgarian as he dropped to his knees. “I, Viktor Krum, pledge my magic, mind, and soul, to serve my Lord, Harry Potter. This is my oath of fealty to protect and serve my Lord until I can no longer do so. I promise to help my Lord at any moment he needs me. I promise to never betray him, to forfeit my magic if I ever do. I promise to carry out his orders and serve him properly. So mote it be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't know what to say, staring at the man as he kneeled. Severus sighed stepping closer, “I, Severus Snape, accept your oath on behalf of Harry Potter. As a child without the proper knowledge, and I as his closest relative, accept your oath. Serve him well Mr. Krum. So mote it be.” Harry felt the magic wash over him, Krum’s magic latched onto his. He watched in awe as the magic finished the promise, creating a link between them. He was curious to what happened. Looking at the two of them as Severus glared at Viktor who slowly got up. The bulgarian had a wide smile, his usual stoic mask was gone. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed watching the two of them, “What just happened?” Severus was the one to answer as he glared at Viktor. “Mr. Krum, here has bound himself to you. You could order him to do anything and he would do it.” Harry nodded his head softly, not entirely understanding but he got the gist of it. “Does that mean you have a mark now?” The man perked up looking at his arms, trying to find the mark that magic had chosen, as Harry hadn’t directly chosen anything. It wasn’t until he took his shirt off that they could see the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black ink spanned most of his back, a basilisk ready to strike a griffin. There were small magical items around them, it was beautiful in a way. Flowers were in places, he was surprised to recognize most of them from either herbology or his aunts garden. “Wow.” He reached up slowly touching the mark as the man shivered. “What does it look like my lord?” Harry flinched at the name, “Don’t call me that. Please call me Harry.” He hated that word, made him feel like voldemort. Like that controlling monster, he doesn’t like holding power over people, it makes him feel like he’s abusing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m sorry Harry. What does it look like?” Harry smiled turning the man around as he looked towards Severus. “Could you get mirrors please Sev?” He watched the man fight not to smile, the amused look he gave him as he complied. Letting Krum see the mark, that wasn’t as small as they all though it would be. “Wow.” Nodding quietly Harry watched Krum, the man was happy, proud even to see the mark. It wasn’t small or easily hidden, it showed his oath to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Looking towards Severus he gestured to his arm, Harry slowly looked down to see that his arm hadn’t healed. The gash was still there, “Oh,” He had even opened it up again, cursing his luck he let Severus close it up again. “It’s going to scar, I don’t know why but it’ll have to heal naturally. There isn’t much we can do about it. Perhaps we could go see Professor Moody to find out if there is a curse? The spells aren’t picking up anything, it should be healing.” Nodding softly Harry was going to move to get up when Viktor shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you need to rest. You aren’t going anywhere Harry.” Looking at Viktor Harry could see the stubbornness radiating off the man, knowing there was nothing else he could do he sighed. “Fine, but only for a little bit. I would like to get all of this over with. Voldemort is back and it’s my fault Cedric’s dead.” Severus shook his head reaching out to grab his hand, they both did. “Harry it is not your fault.” Severus and Viktor both were set off into a long speech about how it wasn’t his fault. They spoke carefully, trying to convince him that it wasn’t his fault. Harry tried, he tried to tell them that it wasn, that everything was his fault. It felt like it, he knew it was a portkey, he knew that. Yet he still let Cedric take the cup with him, he was the first to arrive, had only been separated from them for a minute, and he still waited. It was his fault that all of this had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood was used in the ritual, it was his fault that Peter wasn’t caught before, that the man wasn’t in Azkaban rotting like he should be. His fault that Sirius wasn’t free, his fault that they had nearly died the year before. His fault that the Dark Lord was back, he could have fought the man instead of running away like a coward. He could have protected Cedric, he felt the magic, that second before Cedric died. He felt it coming, could have moved him. Should have moved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, sometimes things happen. You may not like these things, it may feel like it was your fault. But you have to remember, if you did not physically do it. Such as killing Cedric. You did not cast the spell, you did not want him to die. You did not know the cup would bring you to Voldemort. You did not know that you would be used in a ritual. You didn't know, it is not your fault.” Viktor was nodding along with Severus as they tried. Harry shifted uncomfortable with the truths he was given. He knew, rationally, that it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what do I do? Voldemort is back, Sev. How am I supposed to look at people now? Cedric’s dead and instead of me dying, I made it out. The person that was supposed to die was me! He didn't want to kill me! I know it. But Cedric still died instead of me!” He could feel the tears as he broke down, everything was still too much. Still too raw for him to do anything, he wanted to leave, wanted to let it go, needed to get away. He knew he couldn’t, putting Severus through the trouble of finding him again, hurting Viktor who he was now responsible for. His friends, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and the Twins were likely worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that things would be changing, they had to. Nothing could stay the same, not after the year he just had. “You will survive. That is what you will do. You will survive to destroy Voldemort and prevent him from destroying our world. You do not fight, it is not your job to fight. Harry you are a child, remember this. But you will survive. Do you hear me?” Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes as the man held his head between his hands. Forcing Harry to maintain eye contact. “Y-yes, Got it.” He watched the potions master give a small nod before letting him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now I shall leave you and Mr. Krum be. The Headmaster is likely eager to see you, I shall try to stop him for now.” Watching Severus leave was only slightly terrifying, Harry had someone to rely on now, someone who was guaranteed to never leave him. He knew Severus wouldn’t truly leave him either, but after everything that had happened he didn't really want the man out of his sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you Viktor. For staying by my side. For being with me.” The Bulgarian nodded before tucking Harry in. He seemed to sense that Harry was getting tired, he didn't want to sleep, didn't want the nightmares to come. Yet he knew he had to, sleeping would let him heal faster, would let him process what happened. Hopefully help him keep it at bay. He knew that wouldn’t happen, he would likely dream of Cedric’s body for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn’t have left Viktor without telling him where he went. Severus still hadn’t returned when he woke up. Vitkor was asleep, he was leaning back in the chair next to Harry’s bed. It was comforting to know that he had people who wanted to see him safe. He wanted to find out what was wrong with his arm, why it wasn’t healing. Harry entered Mad-eyes office quietly, he knew something was wrong about what was going on. His arm hadn’t healed yet, only clotted the cut. Severus didn't understand why it hadn’t healed, there weren't any curses that he could tell, but sent him off to find Moody. Hoping that his magic eye could see what Severus’s couldn’t. He winced taking a seat, his arm began to throb as he waited, biting back at the pain. Harry barely heard the door open, but felt the magic. “Are you alright Potter?” Harry looked at the Professor, eyes drifting towards the chest, the magic around it, Harry quickly looked away connecting the dots. Moody was always drinking out of his flask, there was magic coming from the chest, different from Moody’s. He understood immediately, he was in so much danger now, alone with the man that planned the Dark Lord’s resurrection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Harry looked at his arm briefly, shrugging a bit as he turned back to the man.“Not so much now.” Carefully shifting as he tried to figure out a plan, a way for him to stay safe. Severus was the only one who knew Harry was here, he gripped at the bond he had, both the oath from Krum and the oath binding Severus to help him. Begging them to listen and heed his call. Harry didn't have much of a way for protecting himself, not from such a dangerous person. “I'd better take a look at it.” Harry watched the man take a few steps closer, carefully reaching out for Harry’s arm.“Yeah, that’s what Professor Snape wanted me to come here for. It isn’t healing right, he was hoping you could see if there was any dark magic lingering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked towards his arm, it was carved with the death eaters marking, like a brand. Only without the binding, Harry didn't understand how it could have happened, Peter had only cut into his arm. He knew it had to be the ritual, that it had momentarily bound him like a death eater, because his blood was used in the resurrection, that the cut had changed itself. By magic’s will it had formed into a mark. “The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched it.” Harry decided to play the innocent and naive Gryffindor, that he would assume that Not-Moody would be safe. “What was it like? What was he like?” Harry raised a brow watching the man carefully. His emotions were rising, taking control of his actions, joy, respect, and giddiness lacing his words.“Who?” Not-Moody tisked as he clarified,“The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?” The man stared at Harry in awe, waiting for him to tell the man everything about what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised a brow, shrugging as he answered as vaguely as he possibly could. Moody was happy, giddy even. Harry didn't know why he was asking, already on guard. “I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares.” There was a reason the cup was a portkey, Harry understood that. What he didn't fully understand was how Moody had swooped in the minute Severus was sent off. The man was waiting for Harry, waiting until he was vulnerable. Mad-Eye starts shaking and struggling for air, he reaches for his bottle but it's empty. He rushes to a chest with other bottles and struggles to find one. Harry understood then, polyjuice. Severus was trying to warn him, something was wrong, had been wrong. Moody wasn’t moody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?” It would have been a question that others would probably gloss over, but he was on guard. Immediately catching the slip up. Quietly slipping his wand out, just out of view of the professor. “Um. I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor.” The man shook his head, immediatly switching topics, probably assuming that Harry would forget about it himself, he was a gryffindor after all. “Marvellous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But…” Mad-Eye makes sobbing noises, cutting Harry off, making fun of him, as if Harry was going to cry over the fact. He couldn’t be bothered with the other man, and wanted to make it out alive more than anything.“You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door is blown off its hinges, as Harry turned to look at Severus. The man barged into the room with confidence, and raised a ready as he quickly bound Not-Moody. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall followed in behind, the three of them ready to subdue Not-Moody. Harry was beyond grateful that they had figured it out, that Severus had realised his call. Harry watched as Not-Moody was forced into a chair, his wand was taken away as they watched him. Each of them were both careful and wary of what the man could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus…” Severus administered three drops of veritaserum. They watched as Mad-Eye wriggled demonically, trying to fight the effects. Harry stepped back to be closer to Severus, thanking him silently as he soothed the panic Viktor had, that he didn't need help anymore. Things would begin to settle out, he knew he owed an explanation to the Bulgarian. “Do you know who I am?” Harry almost rolled his eyes at the words, it would be easy to fake being in control with that question. It was clear who the man was, they spent an entire year together.“Albus Dumbledore.” The monotone voice answered, as Dumbledore nodded quietly, as if that confirmed the potion was working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Alastor Moody?” Dumbledore glared down at the man who was Not-Moody. “No.” Harry raised a brow watching the man as he tried to resist the potion. It was clear that he was trying to keep his secrets, but Harry was already beginning to figure things out. Moody was the one to use polyjuice, he must have been the one to put Harry’s name in, of course, he was the one to set up Voldemort’s resurrection with Peter. Harry knew that the rat wouldn’t have the power to act for an entire year, he wouldn’t have the balls to stand up to them all like that. Not with the way he ran away last year, trying to outmaneuver both Remus and Sirius. The man wouldn’t be able to play the role of a professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he in this room? Is he in this room?” Harry looked towards the trunk, but didn't say anything as Not-Moody looked in the same direction. “Harry get away from there!” Dumbledore approached the chest quickly casting a spell to open it as it did so slowly. Inside it contained smaller chests, like the matryoshka dolls. They waited in bated silence, Harry quietly watching the magic as it grew stronger, the emotions painting it with hope and anger. When the final chest is open Dumbledore looked in to see that there's a pit within holding a man, the real Alastor Moody. “Are you alright Alastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Albus.” the man sounded weak, exhausted as he’d been in that chest since the beginning of the year. Harry hadn’t seen any other magic in moody when the man was at school. It was even more surprising that Dumbledore hadn’t found anything wrong with the whole ordeal anyways.“That's Moody, but then who's...?” Harry drew attention to the fact they had an imposter as Dumbledore picked up one of the flasks that Moody constantly drank out of. Handing it over to Severus as the man briefly sniffed its contents. “Polyjuice potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we know who's been stealing it from your store Severus.” Rolling his eyes as Dumbledore  tried to make a joke, Harry turned to Not-Moody, watching as his magic began to flicker. Something was going to change, Harry could feel it, as the polyjuice potion started to wear off, getting it’s last bit of coverage for Not-Moody. Harry was almost giddy for the reveal. Dumbledore looked into the pit, talking to his longtime friend with care.“We'll get you up in a minute.”Alastor Moody only groaned in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mad-Eye Moody they have captive in a chair begins to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. He appears to be transforming. He rips off his fake eyepiece which falls on the floor, we see that he's transformed into Barty Crouch Junior.“Barty Crouch Junior.” Harry stared at the death eater in shock. He thought the man was dead. That familiar feeling of betrayal filled his stomach, Dumbledore had to have known it all. Had to have let it happen, it wasn’t a coincidence that he happened to have the pensieve memory of Barty being captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flicked his tongue looking at Harry with all his attention, the man didn't even seem to care about the professors around him.“I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”Barty Jr rolls up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking. Harry stared at the magics surrounding the mark, it was calling to him. The same feeling of Voldemort’s magic, Tom’s power, it was there. “Your arm Harry.” Harry winced as Dumbledore quickly grabbed his arm, pulling it in front of them so that they could see the gash down his arm. Something that Severus wasn't able to heal, it must have been a curse, it had to heal naturally, aside from getting it closed. The pain was bearable, but the blatant physical contact and constant disregard for his well being made him more than twitchy. Pulling his arm away from them trying to cover the mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned.” Barty seemed giddy with the fact, happily proclaiming his master’s return. Harry watched him carefully, the man wasn’t crazy, he could see the intelligence behind his eyes, one cannot pretend to be someone else without getting caught for an entire year. Especially with a paranoid man like Dumbledore, who would have likely noticed something was off in his best friend. “Send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner.” Harry shook his head, if the guards at Azkaban hadn’t realised that people had escaped then something was seriously wrong. Harry knew that they had easily found out when Sirius had escaped, but if they hadn't known Barty did, then someone else must have helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty shook his head smiling as he looked at Harry.“I'll be welcomed back like a hero.” The man was trying to scare him, Harry could see it, the confirmation of the Dark lord’s return, that Barty had orchestrated a lot of it. The man had ensured that Harry would be there to help the Dark Lord return. “Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes.” Looking towards Dumbledore, Harry couldn’t believe the man's words. He made time for Harry, went out of his way to speak with Harry, check up on him in school, and try to manipulate him into being a hero. Had let Harry participate in the tournament that led to the resurrection of The Dark Lord Voldemort. The man was a walking contradiction, he only made time for Gryffindor’s, any other house was usually treated with suspicion, unless they were Hufflepuffs, then they were simply easier to mould. Because Dumbledore was the leader of the light and could never be evil.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after the resurrection of Voldemort, giving Harry enough time to come to terms with the death of the Hufflepuff. Severus had been by his side nonstop, the man had apologized for hours, for everything. Having to give Harry his hint in such a rude way, he apologized for being a death eater and so on. Harry couldn’t help but bask in the warmth that came with being cared for. The Potions master made sure Harry was eating, taking his potions, was even more of a mother hen than Madam Pomfrey, which was saying a lot. “Severus, It’s okay. I’m fine. We’ll just have to deal with a Dark Lord now.” The man shook his head leaning against the bed frame. He had Harry moved into his personal quarters, not letting Harry leave at all. “You shouldn’t have to. I’m sorry Hary, if only I have realized before.” </p><p>Reaching up to grab Severus’ hand Harry brought it carefully to his face. Leaning into the touch Harry made eye contact with the man who sacrificed everything for him. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. You have made this year amazing, and I lived through it with  a lot less near death experiences because of that.” The potions master was quiet, watching Harry carefully before shaking his head. He sighed, not protesting anymore as Harry began getting out of the bed. “Now. I will be going to the Great Hall today, Dumbledore said he would be letting the school know. It wouldn’t be right if i wasn’t there.” Harry watched Severus, the man was clearly upset with allowing Harry to do this so soon after he had experienced it all first hand. Yet they both know that if he doesn’t everything will only end up that much worse. The School would see this as Harry’s fault regardless of what happened, it would be better for him to be there, to show his support to the rest of them.</p><p>“Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year are more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end.”</p><p>The Great Hall was in silence, everyone was looking at the headmaster in shock. It was only a few minutes before the wails started. Cho Chang was the first to collapse in her grief, the Hufflepuffs following quickly after. Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn’t comfort them. Cedric was dead and it was partly his fault, he shouldn’t have died. Harry wasn’t sure what to do, as Dumbledore left the Great Hall for everyone to grieve on their own. There was no help, nothing to give people hope, or to get over their grief. The panic was rising too, as more and more people raised just who killed Cedric. They had begun to look at Harry, their panic and fear evident. They all knew that Harry and Cedric took the portkey together, nobody knew that only one of them came back alive. “Why? Why are YOU still ALIVE? Why is HE DEAD?!” Harry flinched looking at Cho as she cried, her grief clear as she yelled at Harry. Demanded the reasoning behind Cedric’s death. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do. </p><p>He got up quickly running from the hall, everything was too much for him to handle. “Harry?” He didn't look back at the person calling him, didn't want to be faced with whoever it was. He wanted to cry, wanted to find a hole to die in. “Harry!” He didn't stop, the person chasing him would probably just ask questions anyways. “HARRY!” Flinching as someone grabbed his arm he let out a cry. Being pulled into someone's chest was slightly panicking, he wasn’t to struggle, but relaxed as they tightened their hold. “Harry? It’s me, Blaise.” Harry cried, he didn't care how he looked, taking the comfort he could from his boyfriend. “W-what a-am I sup-posed to do?” His voice was littered with cracks as he spoke through his tears, trying to seek the guidance he needed. He could vaguely hear two sets of footsteps coming closer, the bond let him know who one of them were. “Harry?” Looking up slowly at Viktor as he stood next to Severus brought him comfort. His people were here, for him, to make sure he was okay. “God, I knew this was coming, but I-i can't.” Viktor nodded in understanding as he approached, “Harry it would be better to go somewhere else.”</p><p>He let them take him to Severus’ quarters, let them hand him tea as he tried not to cry anymore. Tried to keep control over his emotions. There wasn’t much he could do, not really.</p><hr/><p>Harry finally had time to himself, and sat on the bed in this dorm room intent to spend the day lazing about and reading, which apparently meant that Dumbledore could enter and visit him. “I never liked these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year, by accident of course. I put you in terrible danger this year Harry I'm sorry.” Harry watched Dumbledore carefully, he was never subtle enough when he tried to be. Of course Harry knew just how subtle the Headmaster could be, he had nearly manipulated everything in Harry’s life. He just knew it, some feeling in his stomach, the inability to read some of the man's’ emotions. It was odd.</p><p>“Professor, when I was in the graveyard there was a moment…” Harry couldn’t say anymore, he couldn’t tell Dumbledore that the man who had been trying to kill him since birth didn't actually want to kill him. “No spell can reawaken the dead Harry. I trust you know that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. But remember this, you have friends here. You're not alone.” Harry let Dumbledore assume that something else had happened, he didn't try to correct the man, he probably wouldn’t listen to Harry anyways.</p><p>He hated that the man was trying to say things that weren't true, that he never truly let Harry heal. The Headmaster had wanted to see what happened before anything else was done. As if Harry would be perfectly fine by the end of any questioning he made, like Harry didn't have injuries and trauma that needed to be handled. He was beyond grateful for Severus and Viktor helping him like they had. Taking him to the infirmary first, checking his injuries, and of course for Severus bringing him out of his head. Harry didn't know why the man wanted to know what happened, why he wanted to insist that nothing could bring back the dead. Like the man had some plan for him that Harry wouldn't like. He hated the insinuations in the mans words, how he could hear the things that likely wouldn't be picked up by others. He knew it was slytherin tactics, underhanded threats and tips that would help others understand. He didn't know why the man couldn't just flat out say what he wanted, why he had to leave Harry to decipher it all. It left him feeling horrible, like something had taken hold of him.</p><hr/><p>There's a large crowd gathered, and the students of the other schools were preparing to go home. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, asking each other to write, keep in contact. It was nice to actually make friends outside of the few people that attended the school, leaving us essentially isolated. Foreign students never came to this school, Hogwarts was essentially Britain and that was it. Harry surveyed everyone around him, vaguely seeing the twins and Neville speaking with someone, looking towards his fellow champion. Viktor Krum gives Hermione a kiss and hands her some paper. Harry smiled watching Krum as he spoke with Hermione. It was cute, he couldn’t explain the proud emotion that fueled his chest, overtook and smothered everything else. He could only attribute it to a mother watching their child make the right choices. Hermione was happy, intellectually challenged for once, but he knew, somehow he knew, that she would never let it be with Krum. Harry was still immensely happy that they were together, that he was treating her right, that she was treating him right. For once she wasn’t hitting belittling, or anything. She was herself, without the bully in her not the way she was with Ron.</p><p>“Write to me. Promise.” Harry smiled watching the Bulgarin as he tried to convince Hermione that they could still be together. It was amusing, he didn't understand that Hermione was rather smitten with Ron. He may be an idiotic bully that Hermione is perpetually blind to, but she loves him. He could see the truth in her emotions, every time she looked at him, the same was reflected in Rons’. It was almost unbearable, and annoying, but he had put up with it in the past. Only now he had to deal with half of it, and Ron’s anger. “Bye.” Harry gave a small nod to Viktor as he smiled in reply. When he pledged his magic Harry could feel everything. The man was beyond happy to be Harry’s. It was odd for him, he never thought that having followers would feel like this. The unrequited passion to serve and protect.</p><p>Ron is sitting alone, watching Krum talk to Hermione, it was almost laughable how angry he was, but he kept most of it off his face. The french sisters approach him, they both in turn give him a kiss on the head. Harry smirked as he watched Ron blush, Fleur only smiled taking a step back.“Au revoir Ron.” He gave a nod unable to say anything as he watched them leave. The Beauxbatons girls leave in uniform, the crowd applauding, cheers and confessions of love following the mostly veela school. The Durmstrang boys leave too, shaking hands as they go, all of them marching to their ship as people wave and cheer them on.“Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?” Harry turned to Ron at the unexpected question, Hermione had just walked up to them, catching Ron’s question without fail.</p><p>“No.” Hermione's blunt response was nearly perfect, but Harry just had to add in. He couldn’t let Ron think that things were over between them, that they were on good terms, but fighting was tiring.“No, I don't think so.” Harry gave a bitter smile, turning to Hermione as he posed the questions they all wanted to deny the existence of.“Everything's going to change now isn't it?”Harry sighed looking around slowly, everything still seemed normal, but they all knew it. Nothing would be the same, Voldemort was back, and they had no idea how sane he was. Not to mention that he just spent a year fighting with everyone due to his entrance in an adults tournament. Next year, if not this summer, would be different.“Yes.”</p><p>“Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you.” Hermione looked towards Ron especially, raising a brow asking him to refute the statement. “Well I won't. You know I won't!” Harry sighed, he didn't understand why Hermione was trying to help them. She knew that Harry and Ron would never be friends again. Yet the girl sought to make it right. She was trying to force interactions between them, and maybe it was working for Ron, who could clearly be around Harry now. “Harry will won't you?” Harry sighed knowing that making the promise would make Hermione feel better, even if he didn't have the capabilities to. He didn't want to say yes, but then she’d probably never leave him alone during the train ride back. She barely left him alone this year, even after he rejected Ron’s friendship. She thought that muggles wouldn’t hurt a child, that human beings weren’t truly capable of abuse, not to her friends. “Yeah. Every week.” If his aunt and uncle let him have the materials and send out Hedwig at all.</p><p>They look over the balcony, the flying horses pulling a carriage head off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship going underwater, Harry smirked as he watched the ship leave. He had more to look forward to than ever before. A friendship with Severus, and an oath from Krum, who would have ever thought that this year would be the turning point of everything. He now just had to survive the summer and hope that Voldemort doesn’t destroy the wizarding world while he is gone.</p><p>Harry now has to think of more than himself, He may have gained someone who would fight for him till their death, but Harry knew that he needed to get Stronger. His people, those loyal to him, the friends and family he has, will not always be able to protect themselves. Harry has to be strong enough to do that any more, somehow he will do it. He will gain the strength to ensure that Voldemort can’t harm them. The man may not want to kill Harry, but he will to protect his image. </p><p>With Voldemort back, his death Eaters will likely be active soon, which means that families, unsuspecting people will be targeted. Harry knows that thousands will likely lose their lives if they cannot come to peace, if they cannot make terms and get in contact. Voldemort has to be sane enough before any of that could happen, the man had easily let Cedric be killed and Harry nearly was. The man's main focus was gaining a body, and Harry attributed that to the fact he was still alive. </p><p>He dreaded the fact that his entire year was packed, with everything that had happened, he should be getting a break, but returning to the Dursleys would always be a curse. He wouldn’t be able to rest, would barely have enough time to think about things. Aside from doing mundane chores that are somehow never done. With thousands of things to look forward to cleaning Harry gave a small smile to the Twins and Neville, making his way towards the Headmaster so the man could bring Harry to the Dursley’s early. Apparently Voldemort's resurrection meant that Harry needed to go home sooner than normal. He just hoped that the Dursley’s were both prepared and knew about it. </p><p>Harry gave a small wave when he saw Blaise, the slytherin quickly walked over upon seeing him. “Hey Harry.” Smiling softly Harry reached for the boy's hand. “Blaise, Thank you for helping me this year. I’m sure you know what’s going to happen, but it was nice having some normalcy in my life.” He watched the boy nod, his emotions were calm, like he expected it. Harry didn't feel as bad as he broke up with the boy. They would just have to deal with it later, people would probably expect them to stay together, but they both know that it isn’t possible.</p><p>Especially with what had happened, Harry couldn’t compromise his safety, even if it was possibly one of the best years he’s had. At least objectively ignoring the shit that was the triwizard tournament, he had a great year. He dated someone, came out to the wizarding world, found his true friends, and Severus doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t want to think about any of the bad things, especially when it’ll only get worse during the summer. Harry hated that the small amount of confidence he had gained with friends, true friends that cared about him, was shattered by the end of the year. That it would only crumble more during his summer spent with the monsters he was forced to call family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Confined to Surrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry didn't know how long he’d already been at the Dursleys, just that he’s been stuck there. He thinks his birthday is coming up, but knowing exactly how long away was getting a bit difficult to remember. Harry hated that he was stuck at the Dursleys again, there was nothing he could do against them. No magic, they now knew this, he could, technically, use magic. He had been recognized as an adult, Dumbledore didn't protest to him being in an adult tournament. Though he knew that if he used magic, the rest of the world likely would go to town on him. Not to mention he was in the muggle world, that alone was a big no no for using magic. If he went to the Leaky, which he couldn’t afford, he could rent a room. It would be perfectly fine, he knew that for all intents and purposes he was emancipated. Though here he was, at the Dursley’s picking weeds and pruning the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hated having to garden in the sun all day. He didn't know why he had to do this, other than to make him feel worthless. That he didn't have power, he hated that his bonds, the one to Sev and Viktor feeled dull. Like they weren’t really there, it annoyed him to no end. Yet he couldn’t see anything, nothing felt wrong, nothing seemed wrong. The shield from Severus, that was gone, his emotions came crashing tenfold after one night back in this dreaded house. He had felt sick, spent most of the day throwing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petunia had hated that, she had thrown on more chores for him to complete the next day. That because he missed a day he had to make up for it. Like him throwing up was entirely his fault. Spending a day without consuming anything at all was entirely normal at the Dursleys, but after getting used to some food, he’d crashed pretty early. Losing almost all the extra energy he had aside from his magic. It pained him to be so weak in front of these people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated being how they wanted him to, silent, docile, pliant. There were worse things than his demons, they were dreams, they couldn’t hurt him. These things he was forced to call family, the things he was related to, they could. It wouldn’t be uncommon for him to be sore, to bleed, or pass out. For some reason they were really going at it this summer. Harry barely saw any food at all, could only send out one letter, and even then he couldn't really. The letters he received were from Neville, Ron and hermione. He didn't know why the last two were sending him letters, he hadn’t written to them at all. Yet they kept sending them. Sure he ‘promised’ but he thought it was pretty clear things weren’t going to be the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were constantly writing about not being able to tell him where they were, but that they were safe. That dumbledore would get him out soon, they were only securing him a spot. He understood what they weren’t saying, that they simply wanted him at the Dursleys longer. That much Severus had taught him, reading between the lines. People were quite evil, and let things slip more often than not. IT was disgusting to realise that they knew, that they had known what happened to him during his summer. They have a place for him, but won’t take him in, not yet. He wasn’t broken enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to understand why he was kept at the Dursleys, with these monsters. It was meant to make him more grateful to whoever picked him up. That he would be happy about being away, wouldn’t think about leaving, simply that he wasn’t there. He understood why Petunia constantly told him to be grateful, that she mumbled about him being forced on them. It was to keep him down, to keep him compliant to what would happen after. To simply save others instead of himself. The Dursleys were meant to destroy him, so that he could later be used however the ‘light’ wanted. Him not knowing enough about the wizarding world was so he couldn’t know the power he held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much he could do, not at the moment, with the amount of things he released at the beginning of that summer. It made him see how many people had actually been watching him, that had been there for the sole purpose of checking on him to make sure he didn't gain too much confidence. Didn't gain too much knowledge. To simply see how broken he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he would go out to get Groceries, he would sometimes see the residual magic of people. IT didn't make sense at first, it wasn’t anyone he knew. At first he thought it was death eaters,which would have been worse. However there wasn’t any malicious intent, simply a duty, it was nothing more than watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry disliked what it meant, that people were keeping tabs on him, that the only people to contact him were firmly in the light side, and that his dreaded family were beating him worse than before. His true friends, the few people that would likely do things to help him, couldn’t contact him. Dumbledore had likely stopped them all from contacting him, the same reason he couldn’t feel his bonds, the reason why he was stuck in the muggle world. Why he didn't know anything about the wizarding world, and still barely did, why he was stuck with two people who didn't understand that they weren’t friends. That they were barely acquaintances now, yet they still acted as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to survive this summer.” Shaking his head he returned to picking the weeds, methodically pulling each one out and setting it in the trash bag. Petunia hated having weeds in her garden, yet she wouldn’t pick them herself. When he’s gone she would pay someone else to do it, when he comes back she complains about all the money she had to waste on gardening because Harry wasn’t there. That it was his fault she couldn’t go do it herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry began humming quietly to himself as he repotted a few of the flowers, some of them going into the ground, others being placed on the windowsill. For how much he hated the Dursley’s, Harry knew he didn't really have the power to do much, especially when Dumbledore would likely send him back. He followed their rules dutifully, trying his best to keep out of trouble. They hated him, he knew that, but it was always better when they didn't really have a reason to hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not finishing the chores given to him, even if most people could barely complete a quarter of them in a day, that was the worst. Vernon would turn purple in his anger, would beat Harry until he was painted the same color. He was the most vile of them all, taking anything he wanted from Harry. He tried not to think about what happened, pushed it away like the dreaded incident at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting away from all of that, left room for the deaths he witnessed, the torture he was subject to. Harry hated that his occlumency skills were barely there. He had spent so much of his time trying to push away all the bad things, trying to stuff it all in a box. He watched the box burn, but by the next day the box was open again. Everything was always a mess by the next day, as if someone went around and purposely kept those memories there. He hated everything that followed, stuck in the heat all day with clothes that barely fit. Slaving away to complete an impossible chore list, cooking all the meals, being given a piece of bread to last him the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished so desperately that Viktor or Severus would save him, the only two adults who he would ever trust with his past. He could barely feel them, it hurt more each time he was reminded. The pain was hard for him to handle, it felt worse than anything he had ever been subject to before. Coughing up blood at times and being punished more for leaving stains. Things weren’t looking good at all, he’d only just returned from school. Only barely had time to recover from everything that happened. He hadn’t been able to really speak with all his friends. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry paused looking up as Petunia stepped outside. “You need to get groceries. Here’s the list and money. I will know if you steal any.” He nodded quickly, taking the items from her hand. “Of course Aunt Petunia.” He disliked her the most, while she wasn’t as abusive as the other two, she was the one who started it all. The one who watched it all happen, who said it was okay for him to be so severely beaten and starved. She hated him, he knew that, just like how she hated his mother. She’s the one who made up the story, made his parents seem like people who didn't care about him. It was a story he thought was true, that his mother was a whore, his father was her pimp, and they died in a car crash because they were drunk. That was all he ever knew of his parents, he was so happy to find out none of it was true, though that anger that she lied never left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry left the house after putting the gardening tools away, walking towards the grocery store. It was a good two kilometers away from the house, so naturally Harry felt like he was dying by the time he reached the store. Sweating and breathing heavily from his walk he grabbed a cart pushing it slowly. He ignored some of the stares he got going through the aisles to get everything on the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that Viktor or Severus would understand what he was sending him. Since leaving the house he had felt the bonds flare, like they had been blocked and were released. He tried to send emotions through it, he wanted them to understand that he was okay. That nothing was wrong, but he felt the magic telling the truth, asking them to come to him. Asking them to take away his pain, instead of reassuring them, he knew it would leave them with questions. He hoped that they would still be able to find him when he enters the Dursley residence again. Otherwise there would be no way for them to truly find him, he barely has the chance to leave the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing his luck Harry began to make the trek home. Making sure that he had everything on the list and counting all of the money he got back. There could not be a single pence missing. He couldn't allow for any mistakes, a single one and he would be punished, especially not for his first outing of the summer. He doesn't really know how many days have passed, but he hoped he hadn't missed his birthday yet. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Dursleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little more of the day to day things Harry does. <br/>!!!!!! *TW* !!!!!!<br/> Harry does get beaten in this chapter and referenced rape (I will NOT be writing about it.)</p><p>This chapter will be the last time Harry is with the Dursleys before the dementor attack.</p><p>I know, Harry needs to catch a break, but stay with me. Harry has a shitty life, I want to emphasize on that, especially when he can get his revenge soon. <br/>On a much lighter note, as I was writing this, instead of “fried chicken” it autocorrected to “Fried children” and I couldn’t stop laughing for a while. </p><p>Thanks for reading! <br/>I really am sorry for what you will read. I hate writing about Harry getting hurt. This will be the last one. I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry returned to the house with the grocery’s to find Petunia glaring at him in the kitchen. “What took you so long?! Now dinner won’t be ready on time!” Harry flinched quickly taking out the ingredients he needed for dinner barely taking time to put the others away before he started making the meal. Petunia glared from her seat at the dining table, sipping on her tea before looking at the magazine. “You better not burn the food this time.” He sighed being careful not to burn himself as he made fried chicken and mashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon came home half way through and started yelling, “Wife! Why is the dinner not done?!” Petunia looked up from her magazine glaring at Harry briefly before turning to her husband. “The Freak took too long. Couldn’t even finish all it’s chores.” He shivered, feeling the anger more than seeing it. He didn't even need to turn around to know his uncle’s emotions. “Huh, guess i’ll be having more fun tonight.” Harry couldn’t help but freeze up for a second, he hated when his uncle wanted to have fun. He knew what he would have to do, it never changed, but he hated it. He dreamt of killing them all sometimes, for everything they put him through. He didn't know why, but he never acted on it, maybe it was his conscious, he was too good of a person to commit manslaughter on three accounts. It would probably be fun, amazing even to just kill them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FREAK! You’re burning the food!” Harry flinched looking at the pan, the chicken was burning, quickly taking it out he set it on the plate with the rest of the fried chicken. Harry cursed himself for not realising he zoned out, let the food burn. Everything was going to be worse. He brought everything out to the table watching as the family of three sat down at the table, Vernon grabbed his wrist before he left the kitchen. “In the cupboard for you. I’ll be seeing you later.” Harry shivered at the smirk that was on the fat man’s face. He let Vernon stuff him in the cupboard that barely fit him, sitting quietly in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think about what was going to happen, he knew he’d want to die again. He couldn’t let them win though, especially not now. His friends were waiting for him, he just needed to escape. He knew he had the power to leave, he knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to. The fear was too strong for him to do anything, he was a freak. He was nothing more than a freak who was too helpless to help itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his panic rising, his breathing faster, harder to take in each breath. The shaky feeling returning, limbs getting tingly as he tried to get a grip on his panic. Try to push the emotions down, to gain control of what was going on. His mind spiraling in his panic, he couldn’t calm down. The darkness only made it worse as his mind supplied scenario after scenario, each worse than the one before. He could feel the tears already, trying to quietly get his body to listen to him. Everything was too much again, and this time he had nothing to hold onto. None of his friends were here, Severus wasn’t here, the occlumency shields that had helped him survive the year were gone, the bonds he had were barely there. He hated it, hated that he was so weak, that it took one simple push for him to be spiraling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt so weak, so worthless, that maybe nobody cared about him, that they were only pretending. That they were just like Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore that they acted like they cared but really didn;’t. That Harry Potter was truly, utterly alone in a dark and evil world. A world that was hellbent on breaking him. It had succeeded, Harry hated that he knew it had worked. He couldn’t fight against the Dursleys, realistically he could, he had the power to, but it felt like he didn't. It felt like he had nothing, that he was nothing, nothing more than a whore and a pimp’s unwanted child. That his parents didn't want him, so much so, that they killed themselves. That they dropped him off at a family’s house that they knew would hate him, that they knew wouldn't love him. That he was undeserving of any kind of affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a Freak, it was his name, it is who he is, nothing more than a Freak. It was written on his skin, marred his back with the rest of the scars. It was the brand he would carry for the rest of his life. Harry could feel his body beginning to shut down, his panic becoming too much for his body to even continue functioning properly. His vision darkened more than it was in the already dark closet. He could feel it taking over, as his body slumped. He hoped that he wouldn’t have any nightmares as he passed out. Hoped that for once things would be rainbows and happiness in his mind. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>!!!!!!!!TW!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy” Harry flinched at the husky voice he could hear. It was too close, something was wrong with it. He hated it. He tried to get away from it, running in the darkness that surrounded him. “Don’t move. Little shit.” He felt pain blossom on his cheek, screaming as he tried to get rid of it. Something was attacking him, he couldn’t move. He thrashed trying to get away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” Something was around his neck, the pressure was cutting off his airway. He tried to flail, tried to get it away, but it didn't leave. There was pressure all over his body, like someone had laid on him. There was nothing he could do. “See, that wasn’t too hard. A whore just like your mother.” He felt something on his bottom, pain following quickly after. He screamed trying to move, trying to get away. It was too much for him to handle, the pressure on his neck started again. “Stop moving! Take it like the whore you are, you FREAK!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel the tears on his face, the only thing keeping him there as he tried to get out. Tried to get away from it all. He couldn’t leave, he didn't know why, he usually could leave, could fall into his mind. Why was he still here. The panic was back, along with the pain, he hated this more than anything. Hated Uncle Vernon, wanted to kill him the most, wanted to watch as the blood splatters against the walls. Wanted to see the light leave the fat whale of a man’s eye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being pushed up against the bedframe Harry cried, letting his mind pull him away. Letting everything leave as he fell into the darkness. Let something else take over, as he left the pain, the torture behind. “So fucking tight. You like that whore?” Harry hated that he could still hear it, couldn’t get away from the noises around him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>!!!!!!!!TW!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry woke to bruises littering his body like usual, the pain was something manageable. He didn't bother sitting up, didn't want to think about what it meant. He hated when he woke up like this, but was beyond grateful he couldn’t remember anything that happened. He knew vaguely what had occurred, it wouldn’t take a genius to realize, but he’d rather not remember anything that happened. His body was far too conditioned to protect his mind, to prevent the break in reality that would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spent the morning taking longer than he usually did, getting through the chores slowly. Everything hurt, he hated that he looked black and blue. Petunia had gasped when she saw him and promptly left, she hadn’t said a word, but her reaction said it all. Harry looked like hell, he knew that, he knew because his body protested every movement, his ribs sore like he had broken them. His breaths came short as he worked through the pain. The headache was only slightly bearable as he constantly squatted to clean something or prune the flowers. He took frequent stops for water, the only thing the Dursely’s didn't regulate his intake of. As long as it wasn’t the shower or bath, he was fine to drink water from the sinks, not the clean water from the fridge or pitchers. That was far too expensive for them to allow him to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was grateful for the much shorter list of chores that he had, completing most of them before lunch, even at his abnormally slow pace. He took the rest of the day to relax, only leaving his room to make lunch and dinner, taking a snack for himself as Petunia didn't comment. She rather seemed to ignore Harry even more than usual, it was a nice change. Something he didn't want to repeat, if he had to be beaten this bad for the Dursley’s to mostly leave him alone he never wanted it to happen again. He could handle the light abuse they usually did, but this, this torture, it had barely healed, his magic doing almost nothing for him. He would never wish this upon even the most cruel of people. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Viktor's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a little time skip when it switches to Viktor’s POV. The timeline will speed up about three or four chapters. The next chapter will be back to Harry’s as he’s walking back home.</p><p>I am so sorry but Harry won't be getting much help at the moment. That will not come until later. TToTT<br/>Please forgive me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry went for a walk the next day, hoping for anything to just have some peace and quiet. He knew he looked like death, bruises littered his body, he felt like death, everything was sore, his body was screaming in pain. Harry couldn’t let them win, he had to get some fresh air, to remember that the world wasn’t all bad. That there were just some monsters, the monsters disguised as humans that he lived with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord! Harry! Are you okay?!” Harry turned looking at Viktor as the bulgarian ran to him, he didn't know what to say, “Viktor?” He took his wand out, quickly raising a privacy ward and muttering a spell in bulgarian. Harry felt his pain ease, the wounds were healing slowly. He looked at Viktor as the man’s worry was evident even on his face. “Who did this to you?!” The anger came, taking over most of the worry as he looked around, as if the culprit would appear. “I-it’s nothing. I’m fine. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor shook his head looking at Harry incredulously, “Do not lie to me. You are not fine.” Harry tried to hide from his questions, he didn't know how to answer them. To admit he was so weak, that he truly had no power. Harry couldn’t do that, he hated that he couldn’t do anything. “It’s nothing.” Looking away Harry took a deep breath, trying to think of anything else he could use to change the topic. He was watching the clouds go by when it struck him. How could he forget. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viktor? Have there been any Death Eater raids?” The bulgarian stopped muttering turning to Harry, confusion briefly flashed through him before he stood straighter. “No, Harry, everything has been quiet. The minister is still saying that you are lying.” Harry nodded thinking nothing of it, the minister was a sham, barely thought about the protection of wizard kind and more about the money he could earn. The Death Eaters not doing anything, now that was something. It had Harry worrying more about what was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well then just keep an eye out for anything. How has your summer been? Do you have a job?” Viktor nodded looking around the park briefly, “I’ve been okay, however you disappearing for a few weeks made me worry, and now, you’re covered in bruises. Harry who is hurting you?” Shrugging he tried to find something else to talk about, searching for anything else. He hated this topic, the Dursley’s were the only thing that he didn't want to really talk about. Being so revered in the wizarding world, to being a weak pathetic thing that wasn’t strong enough to fight off their abusers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody, please just leave it alone.” He knew Viktor wouldn’t, the resolve the man had, the anger, nothing would leave simply because Harry asked him not to. He didn't want to abuse his power over the man either, he liked that someone cared about him. That someone knew and was trying to do all they could to help him. He could feel his eyes watering, trying to wipe away the evidence before Viktor saw. It was embarrassing enough that he saw his injuries, he didn't want the man to see him crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? I can’t just leave this alone. Someone is hurting you, abuse isn’t something you have to suffer through. I or Severus could adopt you, could save you from these people.” He didn't know why he didn't accept the man’s offer, it would have been better than anything Harry had ever had. It was his chance to have a loving family, people who actually wanted him, to see him live. He wouldn’t be doing chores constantly, wouldn’t have to worry about what flaw they would find in him as their excuse to abuse him. Wouldn’t have to worry about anything that had been done to him ever again. He would be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-i can’t, they’re my family. Just </span>
  <b>leave it alone</b>
  <span> Viktor.” He hadn’t meant to command the man, but his magic slipped around the words. He watched the man stiffen, his anger clear knowing he couldn’t do anything, that he would be forced to leave it. “Okay. If that’s what you want. Just know we are here for you. If you ever want to stay over for a few days, or the rest of the summer.” Harry shook his head turning away from him. “I said leave it alone. I’m not going anywhere Viktor. I’m sorry. Y-you should just go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't know why he was acting like this, he would love to leave this place. To spend the rest of his life with people who actually cared. He couldn’t believe his words were coming out the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to go, wanted to leave, but his words were always the opposite. That things were okay, that he wanted to stay, like he didn't want to leave every second he was stuck at the Dursleys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Shaking his head he turned to Viktor, smiling softly, “You wasted your time coming over here Viktor, i’m sorry. You should just </span>
  <b>go home</b>
  <span>.” He frowned, feeling the oath begin to pressure Vitkor into leaving. That wasn’t what he wanted, why was everything getting twisted. Harry didn't know why their conversation was going in the direction it was. He wanted Viktor to stay, and wanted the free time he had to be spent with someone who cared, someone who actually wanted to help him. He cursed his luck that nothing ever worked out the way he wanted. That things were always twisted, that nothing ever went right for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Um- G-goodbye Harry.” He watched Viktor bow slightly, his emotions swirling around him, anger, confusion, disappointment. He stared at Viktor in silence for a few seconds. “Goodbye Viktor.” The man disappeared to wherever he was staying, Harry wanted to cry. He had pushed away the one person who had come out to visit him, had pushed him away and didn't let him help. He was grateful that Viktor had healed him, was so worried for him that he came over himself, that he was looking out for Harry. It meant a lot to Harry, he was so happy that everything was happening, that Viktor had even showed up when he needed him. Yet he had somehow destroyed that, his words weren’t coming out how he wanted them. He knew it wasn’t the imperius, he would have felt that, the slimy feeling would be there, not to mention it was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Harry still had a conscience, there was no fog, but he couldn’t explain why his words were different from what he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Harry turned around, heading back towards the Dursley residence. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Viktor appeared at Severus Snape’s residence on spinners end. Walking towards the door with a purpose, the man needed to know what had happened. He knew Harry was struggling, hopefully the man could do something about getting him out of that home. That abusive home, Viktor hated that Harry, his Lord, was being hurt by the family he was entrusted with. It was likely not a new development, he could see the conditioning in Harry, the way he avoided the questions, pushed away Viktor’s attempts to help. He was glad his lord had let him heal the injuries. The worst of them had been healed to light bruises. He was glad there weren’t any cuts, that they were mostly bruises. Vitkor hated that he was glad about it at all, that it could have still been worse than it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door he only had to wait for a few minutes before the dour potions master opened the door. Giving a small nod he waited for the man to let him in. He didn't, “What do you want, Mr. Krum?” Sighing, he straightened his back, hoping that Severus would believe him. “Since Harry left for his summer vacation, the bond had been near nonexistent. So when it popped up a few days ago, nearly begging me to appear, I did. It took me a while to find the area, the bond leaving again until today. I found him while he was walking. Harry was covered in bruises. I-i. Severus, Harry’s being abused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man went unnaturally still, staring at Viktor in silence. “Y-you’re sure of this?” Nodding he watched as the man moved out of the way. He turned leaving Vitkor at the door without a word, he walked in slowly closing the door behind him as he followed the potions master. They walked into the kitchen where Severus poured himself a large glass of firewhiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he look like?” The man’s voice was soft, filled with pain, like he was faulting himself for Harry’s abuse. “There was a large bruise around his neck, like someone choked him before deciding a belt was better. I couldn’t see much under his shirt, but his clothes were five sizes too big for him. He was skinny, even more so than during the year. He looked so weak, I almost didn't recognize the child.” Severus only nodded softly before making tea, putting calming draughts in them as he passed one cup to Vitkor. They took a seat in the sitting room, sipping their tea in silence for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you take him away?” Viktor winced at the question, unable to look at the man. “He ordered me not to. To leave it alone, to leave. There wasn’t anything I could do. But something was wrong. His magic was pulling at me while he told me to leave. Like something else was at play. I couldn’t disobey his order, but something else other than the abuse is going on Severus.” Viktor went still as he felt the bond recede, looking at Severus he sighed. “It’s gone again.” Severus nodded softly, he seemed to be thinking of any explanation he could think of. They had both decided to help Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find him first. Before we can get him out.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Severus returned to the home a few days later shaking his head. “Viktor. I have found him.” Viktor quickly got up looking at the potions master excitedly, “Well? Let’s go get him!” The man held his hand up, “We can’t. I can assure you he is no longer in that home. I cannot disclose the location of his new residence. It is under a fidelius, that is all the magic will allow me to say about where he is. I apologize, however I do have access to his current residence. I will try to make frequent checks on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor nodded relaxing into the couch, at least his lord was no longer stuck in that home. “Well that’s good at least.” Severus shook his head, “He is not being abused, but he is still stuck with the people who put him there. The boy has gotten himself into trouble with the ministry. He has a trial at the end of the week.” Viktor could feel the dread pooling in his stomach, “So he left one hell to enter another. Wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he took Severus’ offer of a drink, both men drinking for the night. They knew that Harry never caught a break, it was bad enough he had to endure the yearly crap that he did, but to be returned to an abusive home year after year had to make everything worse. Vitkor couldn’t relate to anything, but he had picked up on Severus’. The man was touchy on the topics, he didn't want to assume, but the signs were there. Vitkor vowed to ensure that both men would soon have happy lives. He would work as hard as he could to ensure they got over their trauma. Harry has trauma that no child should, he could never forgive himself for letting him take the portkey. They just hadn’t thought anything of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vowed that those disgusting things that hurt his Lord would pay for what they have done. He wouldn’t allow them to get away with what they had. If he had to go behind his Lord’s back to do it, he would, this was something he would not let go, and neither would Severus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They planned what they would do, still trying to pinpoint the location of the house. Harry may no longer be there, and that was better, but those things were still there. Viktor would gladly torture and kill those things that dared to hurt his Lord, to make Harry seem so small, so fragile. He would never permit anybody to hurt him like that again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Worried About Death Eaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry is a bit worried about the Death Eaters plans, and has a nightmare. <br/>******TW******<br/>Nightmare of being tortured by Voldemort and Cedric’s death/ guilt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry didn't know what to think of what Viktor told him. The Death Eaters weren’t active, there wasn’t a single thing going on in the news. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Voldemort hadn’t made a move yet, it didn't make any sense, Harry thought the man would have gone out and shown the world he was back. Would have gone for the fear factor, people can’t even say his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it would be worse if they didn't know he was back, that he could pop up at any second. Could appear in front of the wizarding world and cause more chaos than before. He knew the Dark had almost won before, the only reason it hadn’t was because Voldemort died. He should have stayed dead, Harry wasn’t sure how he came back. How his blood, his father’s bones, and flesh could bring someone back from the dead. Or how he possessed his teacher in first year, nearly shut down the school in his second, and disappeared after that. Only to come back in a ritual with a body now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted people to know about what happened, that he nearly died, that Cedric’s death wasn’t simply a mishap with the tournament. That the boy would still be alive if it wasn’t for the Dark Lord. He knew how much trouble it would cause if they knew, the school barely believed it when Dumbledore told them. He still didn't understand why the man would tell children about it. Like they could handle the news that the man their parents feared was back, the man they grew up with stories fearing just as much as the boogeyman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that none of them knew a Death Eater had taught them for the entire year. That one of their best teachers ended up being a death eater, one who wanted Harry dead. None of them knew the truth, knew why the Dark Lord had been resurrected. Why Cedric was the one to die, why Harry was alive instead. Dumbeldore had caused more questions than he answered, the man had lied to students through omission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't know what to think about anything, there was far too much that wasn’t happening in this life at the moment. He wasn’t sure what to think of it. The Dursleys were normal, abuse was what he was used to from them, but Dumbledore telling the school about Voldemort, that wasn’t. Usually he would make something up, like second year it was that it simply ended, that was that. First year, nothing was said about Quirrell disappearing before the end of term. Third year, Remus simply went through the year, nobody truly found out, but he didn't return. Dumbledore never told the whole truth, but he never caused a panic like he did at the end of the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to think about that being the last he had heard of Voldemort. That the man simply pretended he wasn’t back, like he was planning something far worse. That something horrible was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head rubbing at his chest trying to ebb the hollow feeling as he got closer to the Dursley residence. The bond was slowly receding, he hated that for some reason the magic that bound Viktor to him was dulled. Like there was something blocking it all, he couldn’t see any of the magic though. It confused him not being able to see the magic but feel the effects. He knew it likely had been there for a while, years, where he hadn’t realised it until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that there were too many unknown variables, there wasn’t enough information for him to truly know what was going on. He just hoped that nothing happened while he was gone, while he wasn’t up to date with what was going on. Stuck in the muggle world without any true information. He hoped that Viktor, Severus, Neville, and the rest of his friends were safe. That they weren’t putting themselves in any danger. That they were going to be there when he returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hated that he couldn’t do anything, that he couldn’t leave, that he couldn’t fight back. He wanted to be safe, to be with his friends, to know they were safe than to simply hope. He hated that he could only hope, that there wasn’t anything more he could do. If he ran he knew they would track him down, exactly as they had when he ran before third year. He knew they would find him, only return him to the dursleys. The only reason he hadn’t returned then was because of Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about his godfather left an ache in Harry’s chest, like he was missing something. His godfather was somewhere, likely with Dumbeldore and the Weasleys, safe from the ministry. Safe from the dark, but Harry knew he wasn’t safe from the man who put him in azkaban. Wasn’t safe from the people that didn't trust his godfather to not hurt him. The same people who knew his godfather for years, who trusted him, who turned their backs on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he entered the Dursley’s home, walking to his room instead of helping them, he wasn’t going to do anything. Petunia would let it slide, this one time. Slowly crawling into his bed he cried, silently crying himself to sleep. Letting his fears out, letting them wash over him, the fear of the unknown, with his Godfather still on the run and wanted, with Voldemort's return and silence, the fear of the Darkness, of what his Uncle will do next. He hated feeling so weak, so helpless. Like he never could do anything in the first place. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It was dark, Harry hated the dark, he couldn’t see, didn't know what was going on. He felt a presence next to him, but it was different. Softer, kind in a way, he was confused, unused to this new presence. “Hello?” He tried to turn to look at them, but he couldn’t, stuck watching the scene form in front of him. It was warm, the room lit from the fireplace. “Hello Harry. I’m glad you joined us.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He flinched recognizing the voice, he hated that voice. “T-tom?” The man shook his head, “No, Harry I’m not Tom, I used to be. But I'm not the current Voldemort either. Not the one who tried to kill you this summer.” Harry stared at the snake-like voldemort in confusion. This Voldemort had no nose, had grey skin, missed the alive look that had haunted his dreams. “Then who are you?” This Voldemort smirked, standing up gracefully, that was when he noticed the wand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The one that has been trapped here for thirteen years!” The red light of a Crucio came towards him. Harry screamed, the pain unbearable, his head felt like it was caving in on itself. Trying to push itself down. Trying to hurt him. He wasn’t sure what kind of dream this was, didn't understand why this Voldemort was so different from the true one. Why this one wanted to hurt him. Wanted to kill him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene switched, he was in the graveyard again. Staring at the body of Cedric, the boys face was pale, but he blinked. Harry watched as the skin began to bubble, backing away in fear as it popped. Blood began to pain the grass around him as Cedric sat up. He looked around for a few seconds before zeroing in on Harry. The smirk he gave him was petrifying, he didn't know anybody could even make a face like that. Cedric’s body began to melt as he spoke. It was dark, sinister, nothing like the kind voice he had heard before. “Harry. Why didn't you die? Why me? Why me?! Why are you alive?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead rose from the graves around him, all of them chanting the same words of “Why me,” and “Why are you still alive.” Harry didn't know what to do, they were coming from everywhere, he couldn’t get away. Once one of them grabbed onto him, they all started to, pulling him apart. He watched as they tore his body apart, still screaming the words at him as he cried. He wanted to die, wanted to make it all stop. He didn't know why any of this was happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cedric shouldn’t be dead, he should be alive, Harry should be the one six feet under. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry woke with a gasp, sitting up quickly as he wiped away the tears. Hoping that he didn't make any noise. He looked around the bare room briefly, it was late, the moon already high in the sky. Sighing softly he walked over to Hedwig’s cage letting her out with an apology. That dream, he shuddered to think about it. He hated that these had been recurring nightmares of his. Almost like clockwork. He would fall asleep, and it would either be a beating, Voldemort, Cedric or some other dark crap his mind decided to play for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get a grip on his life, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate. He could still feel it trying to beat out of his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. But here's the next chapter! <br/>Harry receives letters from Ron, Hermione and the Twins. </p><p>As you can probably guess only one letter is actually appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry smiled watching as Hedwig and two other owls flew into his bedroom. It was night, so the Dursleys couldn’t get mad at his freakish way of communication. Hedwig had been let out a few hours ago to eat, he still wasn’t sure with the idea to have her with him. He wanted her to be safe, the Dursleys had nearly left her locked in the cage. There wasn’t any way for him to feed her, he only just barely convinced Petunia to let her out. The woman seemed put out that she would have to open an owls cage to let her out. Like Hedwig wasn’t alive, wasn’t a breathing animal that would otherwise die without proper food or water. He hated that they treated her like that, he needed to get her away. Every time he sent her out to stay somewhere for a while she would come back a few hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girl.” Sitting at his desk he softly ruffled her feathers, stroking down her back and under her beak a bit. Smiling as she cooed softly, leaning into his touch. He loved Hedwig, wouldn’t allow anything to happen to her, it was why he knew he had to make this choice. Sitting at his desk he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neville, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I sort of left you all hanging at the end of the year. I’m sorry for that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope everything’s been okay for your summer so far. I can’t wait to hear about it all on the train. There’s just a favor I need to ask of you. Could you watch over Hedwig for the rest of the summer? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want her to be here at the Dursleys, they don’t understand how to care for her properly. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble could she stay? I don’t know where else to send her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This will probably be the only letter you’ll get from me all summer, but i’ll let you know if plans change!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re best friend,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry love. I need you to send this letter for Neville Longbottom, and stay with him. You cannot come back here. It’s getting too dangerous for you.” Harry smiled softly offering the parchment for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stamped her foot down letting out an indignant hoot, as if protesting his request. “I know, I know. But I just want you to be safe. Please? Do it for me.” He watched his beautiful snowy owl, her intelligent eyes staring back at him. She leaned close as if to say she accepted, but only because he asked nicely. He knew she wasn’t like other owls, it was always amusing to see her act more human than some people he met. “Thank you love. I’m sure Neville will treat you right. I promise it will only be for the rest of the summer. Too much is going on right now, I can't put you in danger again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled softly turning to the other owl there, he stared at it in silence for a few seconds. “Pigwidgeon? How did you get in here so quietly?” Harry reached out to pet the owl watching as it tried to lean into his touch, instead the owl fell flat on its face. Getting back up quickly it tried again, only to do the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Harry took the three letters from the owl, he didn't understand how Pigwidgeon ever found the people he was meant to deliver to. Looking at who they were from, Ron, Fred and George, those aren't surprising, but Hermione. Harry carefully opened the letter from Hermione, he didn't know why she didn't send a letter through the mail. It was unusual for her to use an owl, let alone the Weasley's owl. He didn't know she was staying with them. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if I should be angry or not with you. Why haven’t I received any letters? Harry you promised. I thought we had gotten over this tantrum of yours. We are friends, have been since first year, what changed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, I don’t know if you could already figure it out, but i’m staying with the Weasleys. With Voldemort being back and all, they were worried I would be targeted. My family is safe and I've been staying with the Weasley’s since the first week of summer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We aren’t at the burrow, a new place, but I can’t really tell you where it is. Plus, with everything going on their making sure we don’t reveal anything in our letters, so we can’t really talk much. I’m surprised you aren’t already here, but I guess that means your house is safer right? I mean why else would you not be here with us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways, Ron will send a letter too. I told him to apologize, so hopefully you two will make up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean really Harry. Why don’t you just accept his apology. He’s really sorry about what he did. Was moping around for a few weeks. Really, he even cried once! Harry you really shouldn’t leave him like this, he’s hurt over it. Sorry for his mistake. Don’t throw away our friendship over something like that. It was a mistake, people make mistakes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you’ve had a wonderful summer so far! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You better reply to this letter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the letter in silence, she thought that this was okay. Writing a letter berating him for not accepting Ron’s apology, saying that he was safer where he was. As if she didn't know about the abuse, but then again, Hermione was ignorant of the extent the Dursleys abused him. Even if he had shown them, told them what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention she was trying to make him feel bad about not being friends with Ron. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey mate, i know i’ve been a right git all of fourth year. I know I messed up big time. I’m sorry, so so sorry about everything. I should have never doubted you. Shouldn’t had gotten angry when you didn't accept my apology. I mean, I wouldn't either. I was a total git and just expected you to accept. I’m sorry about that. I hope we can still be friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me and ‘Mione are staying at this new house, it’s secret and all, but really dirty. Mum’s been having us all cleaning all the time. It’s getting really boring. It’d be great if you could come to us mate, but someone'll have to go get you. Safety and all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Specially with Voldemort out now. That’s a scary thought. I’m scared to go to school, but Mum said that it won't’ stop me from learning. That and i can’t leave you alone. Totally not because ‘Mione would kill me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Course that would be great too, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But please forgive me! I know I messed up, but I want us to still be friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your best mate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ron</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry sighed looking at the letter. He didn't understand how Ron thought that was an apology, not to mention that he thought a single letter would fix all the problems they had. All the problems that Harry had finally realised in not only Ron, but Hermione too. That they were bullies, didn't care about other people, would do the opposite and get mad when he tried to do one thing while the other wanted to do something else. He didn't want to think about it any longer, looking at the Twin’s letter. That one should be fun. He let his magic run over it, checking for any pranks they might have put on the card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One can never be too careful when it comes to twins. They were sneaky in their placement of pranks. He hated how Molly thought it wouldn’t be anything, that she couldn’t realise how intelligent they were, how amazing it was that they had created it all. It showed mastery in charms, potions, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy. They truly were a jack of all trade. Intelligent and creative, their pranks were always amazing. Smiling softly at the thought Harry realised he still hadn’t given them the winnings. He wanted them to start the joke shop, but everything that happened made him forget. He vowed to give it to them when he saw them next. Their first investor, he would win that spot.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heya Harry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just wanted to check up on you. Mum wouldn’t let us send letters everyday, so we had to compromise. Send them all at the same time. Take your time reading them all! They have all our latest pranks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, you’ll know how to see them.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re hol’ed up in this dingy house, nothing else to do. Mum won’t stop yelling at us for using magic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like what else are we here for woman!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Cleaning got boring by the second day, we’ve been keeping busy by pranking everyone in the house. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even got Charlie and he’s always aware of what’s around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think we didn't notice that cool new necklace of his Harry. That was absolute genius. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You have to tell us how you made it when you come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Using magic without having to worry about the laws is great. We charmed Ginny’s hair to grow, every single piece grew ten feet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almost mistook her for a fuzzy chair once!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Mum got real pissed about that one, spell didn't wear off for a few hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let us know if you have any new ideas!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gred and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Forge</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry smiled looking at the Twin’s familiar handwriting. They had even switched who was writing at certain points. He stared at the paper carefully before smiling. “I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good” The paper turned blue for a second before four more parchments fell out. Each other received letters from the twins. A recap of everything going on at the house they’re staying in. From the arrival and everything they saw. To what they collected before Molly caught them. They had quite the stash now. Harry hoped it would still be there when he saw them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pranks that they did, though names weren’t mentioned, something about magic binding them to secrecy. He wasn’t entirely sure, but it was all the explanation they gave. There were a few new prank ideas. The paper spelled to let them know when he wrote on it. A copy was in their room so they could communicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at that, the twins were genius’ he couldn’t understand how people didn't see it. The two of them had figured out the marauder’s map on their own, had even created something similar with their letters, made pranks, and now something that would allow them to write on the same parchment to communicate. He was beyond amazed at this point. Quickly penning a quick note to let them know he received it. He watched the parchment magically expand, giving him more space to write on if he needed it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dementor Attack pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! School started for me so I'm likely not going to be updating as much :( <br/>i'll try my best to update every week, but no promises!</p><p>This chapter is mostly made up of before the dementor attack leading up to it. <br/>The next chapter will be more about returning to the Dursleys after the attack. </p><p>Thank you for reading! <br/>Leave a comment of any suggestions for future chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was beyond grateful for the Twins, it gave him a sense of normalcy to be writing to them. To feel like he wasn’t going insane, that he had someone to talk to, even if they weren’t physically there. It was the next best alternative for him. They were even able to tell him what day it was. He’d only just missed his birthday. Likely the day Viktor had visited, he still couldn’t believe that he forgot to ask the man what day it was. He had been so focussed on making sure the Death Eaters weren’t destroying the world he forgot about his other questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't really know what to think of everything, he wanted to relax, to have the time to think through things, and plan out the rest of his life. He knew there were things he had to start thinking about, finding a career he would like, getting the education for it. It sounded like something Hermione would want him to do, but he had a feeling she would nix a lot of the options he would like based on how he’s done in school. Either that or she would push him to get better grades for the career he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat under the window in the garden, listening to the news, like he had been since every day he could. Each day he would sit under the window listening to the news play. He didn't want to find out about a raid in the news, even if Viktor had said nothing was happening, he couldn’t help but worry. Anything could happen, it was making him nervous, paranoid, he had tried to hide it for the most part, but the monsters in the Dursley house hated that he was acting weird. He couldn’t explain it to them either, he would only be punished more for trying to tell them about his freakishness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only been there for a few minutes when a sharp crack sounded through the neighborhood. It was close, similar to the sound of a car backfiring. Harry flinched getting up quickly with his hand twitching for his wand. He didn't want to brandish it, but something told him it wasn’t a car backfiring. That it was something magical, like apparition, he scanned the area around him ignoring Vernon as he tried to get Harry’s attention. He couldn’t look away, if he missed something like a death eater attack, even if it was only one. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He felt the hands on him dragging him back in the house as Vernon and Petunia both glared at him, demanding to know what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing! I didn't do anything!” He tried to get it across to them as Petunia sighed. “Get out of the house. Don’t bother coming back till later. Come on love, go sit and watch TV. I'll make you something to eat.” Harry sighed in relief, Petunia had completely saved him from a beating he might not have gotten back from. Vernon seemed to know it wasn’t a car backfiring, seemed to know if it was magic. Harry being the only wizard they knew of would be the only culprit, he didn't know what else to do, how else he could have protected himself. There wasn't anything he could have said that Vernon would have believed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Walking to the park nearby he hoped there wasn’t going to be anything horrible happening to him this year. It was his goal, to have a normal school year, one without any of the mess he’s had. Fighting for his life yearly was getting tiring, boring, it was bad that it was expected to have his life on the line at school. He thought he’d be safe when he went to the wizarding world, but then he found out he was famous and Voldemort was trying to come back. Not to mention everything else that has happened since then. He has been surviving yearly and someone had finally paid the price for him. Cedric dying hurt more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had nothing to do with anything, was an innocent in the mess that was Harry’s life, yet he was the one who died instead. Harry regretting his decision to let Cedric go with him, he should have realised what was wrong. He knew Severus would likely berate him for thinking like this, but he couldn’t help it. There was nothing he could do, he didn't want to accidentally call either of them to him. If Severus or Vitkor appeared Harry wasn’t sure what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a seat on the swing looking around him briefly, he saw Mrs.Figg sitting on her porch. He never understood why she was the only one Petunia sent him to, she was an odd woman. He didn't know why he felt something was missing whenever he was near her. It reminded him of squibs, Mr.Filch felt the same way whenever he was close to him. The lack of magic, but the ability being there, it left an odd feeling. This absence, like it should have been there, he knew it couldn’t be true. Otherwise she would have helped him, she knew of the abuse, she knew who he was then. That he was Harry Potter, boy-who-lived. He couldn’t accept that she had sat by and watched it happen, that she would let everything happen to him when she was fully capable of helping him. He knew the aurors would have answered a floo call even if it was from a squib. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head he looked over hearing the sound of harsh laughter. Dudley and his gang were walking down the street towards him. He watched them carefully, he didn't understand how they could be happy hurting others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked past the park without a care in the world, searching for someone they could pick on. He hated that he couldn’t truly stop them, there was far too much going on, not to mention he wasn’t strong. Not physically, he didn't have the same strength as most people, it was something he hated. He was smaller than everyone, and wizards don’t bother with physical health, his only strength came from quidditch practice. He couldn’t let them bully someone else though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up he followed them around the corner, it was his mistake as they were all waiting for him. He watched Dudley smirk stepping closer, “Freak, why’re you following us?” Harry didn't speak, looking behind him briefly for a way out. They had circled around him, keeping him from running away. “What should we do with him, Big D?” Harry watched Dudley’s friends all smirk, thinking of the ways they could hurt him. He shook his head pulling on the courage and bravery that made him a gryffindor. He knew it was stupid, it would likely only give him more injuries that he didn't have the energy to heal form. “Big D? Dool name, but to me, you’ll always be Ickle Duddykums”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched his cousin as he scrunched his face annoyed, cheeks turning red as he yelled. “Shut up!” Harry glared at one of the guys as he stepped closer. He didn't care what they did to him at this point, they weren’t scary, he knew that. He hated getting hurt when he could avoid it, but they were nothing compared to Voldemort, to the monster he had to return to each summer. They were kids who thought they were better than others, who thought beating up others or insulting them was the way of life. They were nothing compared to the murderer he faced down yearly, to the people who thought they had a right to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, tough guy.” Harry rolled his eyes as the sarcastic tone Dudley had as he regained his cool, stepping closer. “Not so tough in your bed are you?” Harry flinched unsure what he was referring to. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, that Dudley didn't know what kind of monster he called father. “W-what?” He hoped it wasn’t it, that Dudley was referring to nightmares or anything else. He could take anything else but that. He didn't believe in god, but he prayed that Dudley didn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys go home now! Or i’ll be calling your parents!” They all paused turning to look at Mrs.Figg as she stood at the edge of her porch, Harry forgot that she was even there. That she could see them from the alley. Dudley didn't stop though, “I hear you talking in your sleep last night. Crying, ‘No, don’t kill Cedric, don’t kill cedric! Help me, help me! He’s going to kill me! Boo-hoo!” Dudley wiped his eyes mocking Harry as if he was crying. Harry almost relaxed that it wasn’t what he thought at first. He still hated that Dudley was making fun of him, he didn't know that he witnessed a death, that he was nearly killed. Dudley didn't know about anything, it was the only saving grace Harry had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the laughs of the group around him, they didn't know, would never know that it wasn’t a nightmare. That he was reliving the events that happened. He hated that they were making fun of the trauma he had. Even if they didn't know it hurt more than anything, he hated it all. Wanted them to drop the subject, it still hurt  “Shut up Dudley. I’m warning you.” Harry glared hoping the boy would at least realise something was different. That Harry wasn’t okay with the subject, he put too much faith in his cousin’s observation skills. “Why should I?” Dudley smirked, opening his mouth to say more. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what gave him the boost of confidence, the stupid action he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly taking out his wand he got close enough to place it under Dudley's chin, “Because if you don’t i’ll turn you into the idiot pig you are!” Harry didn't care at this point, not anymore, he couldn’t stand Dudley thinking he had any power. He didn't truly, Harry may be weak physically, but they were the same age. Harry was smarter than him, he had magic, he was different that the bully of a cousin he had. Harry’s only fear was Vernon, he knew it would likely end with him being punished for it. He hoped it wouldn’t be more than he could handle. The group around him laughed while he watched Dudley pale. The color left his face as he stared at the wand Harry was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t point that thing at me!” Dudley backed up a few steps as Harry smirked, hoping it would be enough that he wouldn’t tell his parents. “Not so brave now are you Duddykins? Now tell your little friends to go away.” Harry glared, taking a step closer, hoping it would be enough. He watched as Dudley shook briefly in fear. He finally turned to the rest of them “G-go home!” Harry smirked watching the shock filter through their expressions. He knew they didn't understand what was going on, he knew that he was breaking a few laws by threatening Dudley with his wand, but he didn't care. He didn't know why he did it, he knew Dudley wouldn’t have any power against him if Harry actually used magic, but the threat was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” They were watching Dudley careful, waiting for him to say he was joking or something else. They looked lost as Dudley glared, “Get out of here!” They looked nervous, unsure if they should leave or not before slowly edging away. They left the alleyway as Harry and Dudley watched them leave. He turned back to Dudley almost immediately glaring at the boy. “Don’t you ever speak about that again. You understand? You don’t know what happened.” He watched Dudley pale as if realising what Harry was implying, “Don’t point that thing at me!” Harry glared raising his voice, “I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Dudley flinched nodding quickly as a cold wind blew through the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up quickly, the sun that was just on them was covered by clouds. As if there had only been clouds all day. He didn't know what to expect, gripping his wand at a slightly better angle as he moved so he was in front of Dudley slightly. He watched the street lights flicker on before dying out. He watched them carefully, as a frost began to form over them, his breath clouding in front of him. Cursing under his breath Harry began pushing Dudley out of the alley. They needed to get out. “What’s happening?” Harry ignored Dudley’s question. “Quiet! We need to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dudley shut up as they began to walk home, Harry was aware of everything around him from the unnatural silence, to the lack of people. He knew what was coming, he didn't want to be unprepared for anything in case something else was with it. Dudley yelled in fear as they turned the corner. Harry followed quickly, staring at the being at the end of the street. Gliding as smooth as death, it’s tattered robes drifting in the wind. Harry sighed watching as the Dementor began to glide towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dudley, Run now.” He grabbed his cousin’s arm turning down the next alleyway as they ran. They were nearly there. “Come on.” They ran down the alleyway, skidding to a stop as a dementor entered the other end. Harry cursed his luck, they only had to make it past this alleyway, the shortcut would ring them three blocks from Privet Drive, he was so close. Harry turned around looking towards the way they came watching as the other dementor appeared, cutting off their way out. Harry watched both dementors carefully, one on each side of the alleyway. He would have to use magic, he didn't know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around quickly, for all the panic that was threatening to claw its way through him he was keeping as tight a hold on his emotions as possible. This was familiar, the magical side of the world trying to kill him, not something he didn't know how to handle. This he could get through, his only worry was Dudley. His lovely cousin who had no idea what was going on, he remembered that Dementors are invisible to muggles, they don’t have a physical form to them. He didn't know how to tell him what was on either side, that he could lose his soul, that magic was far more terrifying than growing a pig tail and your aunt blowing up to a balloon. Which now that he thought about it, was probably not his best instance of showing magic to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fire escape, sighing in relief he tapped Dudley’s shoulder, hoping to get his attention. He didn't want to speak, didn't want to bring more attention to them from the dementors. Dudley however decided he was far too freaked out by everything. Quickly turning around he punched Harry in the face before running down the alley in the opposite direction of Privet Drive. Harry stumbled back hitting the wall as his glasses and wand both fell to the ground. Harry stood there in shock, trying to get his bearings as his vision swam slightly. “D-dudley! No!” He couldn’t run after him, he needed to calm down, to ignore the pain that was blossoming from his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fumbled around him searching for his glasses, it was just his luck that his cousin would leave him, putting both of them in more danger. Cursing he gave up on finding his glasses. “Lumos.” He looked around trying to find the light, just a few feet away from him. Crawling to it quickly he turned around to find where the dementor was when a black being entered his vision. Harry could feel the fear clawing at him, he couldn’t let the dementor affect him, holding onto his will tightly. He could not allow for any mistakes, raising his wand calmly Harry said the two words that have saved his life a few times. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his magic trying to compensate, trying to push the emotions into the magic, he watched the dementor move back a few feet, only a wisp of mostly light was produced. Cursing he tried to prevent what he knew was coming. Hsi vision darkened as he heard Voldemort speaking. “Bow to death Harry… Harry!” He could vaguely feel the wall behind him, he couldn’t see what the dementor was doing, but he’s researched enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he couldn’t give up, he wouldn't let his cousin die, Harry didn't want to die. He fought Voldemort yearly, he hasn’t died yet, he won’t die now. Hearing the screams of his cousin Harry turned slightly in the direction of it. His cousin, he could feel a cruel sense of satisfaction coursing through him. Pushing down the emotion he pulled on the happy ones he knew would fuel the spell, not caring at this point what the dementor was doing to him. He had survived far more than this to simply die. Raising his wand he could feel his magic thrumming, emotions swimming around him, he could see the dementor tainting the emotions, trying to dull the happiness he was pulling up. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pumped as much magic as he could into the spell, letting the form of his patronus shine brighter than anything he’s seen. He felt safe, a beautiful feeling enveloping him as it pushed the dementor in front of him away. The pure light continuing to shape his patronus larger than he’s seen. He directed the patronus to help Dudley who was still being attacked, slumping back to the wall in relief as the warmth in the air returned. Lights flickering back to life, and noise returning to his ears. Shaking his head he began to shakily stand. Whispering quietly, “accio glasses.” He felt the said glasses quickly hit his hand, smiling he put them on looking around him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dementor Attack pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the other half! <br/>Let me know if there are any mistakes or something just doesn't make sense. I haven't' exactly proof read this chapter...</p><p>Things are going to start changing for Harry pretty soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His patronus wasn’t a stag, that was the first thing that registered, the white being was familiar, terrifying, he didn't understand why it was. There slithering closer to him, bringing that warmth and protection with it, was a basilisk. Harry shook his head, ending the spell as the being left, he turned his attention to Dudley who was laying on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Walking closer to him carefully, he stopped hearing footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned quickly ready to attack staring at Mrs.Figg in silence. She gave them a forced smile walking towards them quickly.. “Don’t put it away, idiot boy!.” Harry paused staring at her blankly, “What if there are more of them around? Oh, i’m going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry titled his head to the side watching as Mrs.Figg spoke quickly, raving about the man, the name sounded familiar, he wasn’t sure why. “What?” She turned to him quickly “He left! Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It’s just lucky I put Mr.Tibbles on the case! But we haven’t got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we’ve got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!” Harry stayed silent watching her carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!” Harry stared at her in shock as she urged Dudley to get up. As if he could simply snap out of nearly getting his soul sucked out of him. “He helped Dudley up, he knew she had witnessed the tail end of what happened, it hurt that there was a confirmation she knew about magic.. Dudley was leaning heavily on Harry, but he knew he could do this, Dudley needed to relax, needed chocolate, to get help. He knew this was traumatic, there was enough that has already happened to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt bad, Dudley shouldn’t have been involved in this, dementors were the worst sort of magical creatures to come into contact with. He wasn’t sure what he saw, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too bad on him. They walked in silence as Harry turned to Mrs.Figg slowly. “You’re a squib?” She seemed shocked by the question stopping as she stared at him. “Y-yes, how did you know that?” Harry didn't reply continuing to the question he wanted. “This bloke, Mundungus has been following me? Hang on- it was him! He disapparated from the front of my house!” Harry shook his head cursing his luck. Of course people were watching him, of course this is what happened. That not only did he have a squib watching him but a wizard as well. Someone who had the power to protect him from the abusive relatives he was forced to live with. He looked at Dudley as he whimpered holding onto Harry’s clothes tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to feel bad, wanted to feel the satisfaction he did earlier. That emotion he felt when Dudley was screaming. He didn't want to be sympathetic, not to the person who had beat on him and others weaker than him for fun. Dudley hadn’t cared what happened to the people he hurt, Harry hadn’t even hurt him. He shouldn’t feel guilty, shouldn’t care this way about his horrible cousin. He hated that he felt this way, that he wanted to fix his cousins problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I’d stationed Mr.Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr.Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time i got to your house you’d gone, and now, oh, what’s dumbledore going to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head whispering to herself softly, Harry watched her emotions carefully, the regret, joy, hope, loyalty mixing together. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of it, yet she had said guards. Like he was being watched, he knew it wasn’t a coincidence that he was living near a squib, that she had been a part of his life. He hadn’t thought he could have people watching him. That hurt more, because they had the full magical capability to help him, to stop the abuse. They knew who he was ,really knew, and watched as he was abused. He was disgusted that everything had gone on without him knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Dumbledore?” He hoped she was panicked enough, that she wouldn’t realise she was telling him things he hadn’t known. He hated that these people had witnessed everything, that they had likely known about everything. That she let it all happen. “Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know dumbledore? But come on- i’ll be no help if they come back, i’ve never so much as transfigured a teabag-” Harry wanted to roll his eyes, how stupid did she think he was. She was a squib, incapable of using magic, it was entirely self explanatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your wand out,” Harry sighed but did as she asked, there was no use trying to fight her at this point. He couldn’t deny that it made him feel safer after what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored Mrs.Figg as she continued speaking, letting the words become background noise as he looked around, Making sure he wouldn’t miss anything more. Nodding his head softly he turned to her, “Why didn't you tell me you’re a squib?” he paused shifting Dudley slightly, “all those times I came round your house- why didn't you say anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waited for her answer, watching her think it over, “Dumbledore’s orders. I was to keep an eye on you, but not say anything. You were too young. I’m sorry I gave you such a miserable time, but the dursleys would never have let you come if they’d thought you enjoyed it. It wasn’t easy, you know… but oh my word.” she wrung her hands nervously, thinking things over. “When dumbledore hears about this- how could mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight.- where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what happened. I can’t apparate.” Harry shrugged, “don’t you have a floo or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you don’t understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the ministry has their own ways of detecting underage magic, they’ll know already, you mark my words.” Harry shook his head, he knew the ministry hated him, but he hoped they would at least be smart enough to realise it was extenuating circumstances. “ had to use magic, there were dementors. They should be more worried about what dementors were doing here, right?” He watched Mrs.Figg shake her head softly, “Oh my dear, I wish it were so but i’m afraid- MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Her voice boomed around her, Harry could barely hold back the flinch at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to the man that appeared, he smelt like tobacco and booze. Harry tensed watching him, the man was odd, he could see the emotions, greed and confusion being the most apparent. Harry was surprised he hadn’t splinched himself. The man was unshaven in a tattered over-coat, he had short bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair, and bloodshot baggy eyes, he was carrying a silvery bumble he recognized as an invisibility cloak. Harry didn't know what to think of him. Stepping away from Mrs.Figg as she glared at the man. “S’up, Figgy?” The drunk man seemed to realise something was wrong, looking between the three of them. “What happened to staying undercover?” Harry watched the anger building in the woman as he cried out. “I’ll give you undercover! Dementors, you useless skiving sneak thief!” Harry wanted to laugh slightly watching the dumbfounded expression appear. Fletcher seemed beyond confused, “Dementors?” He spoke as if he couldn’t believe it. “Dementors here?” Mrs.Figg nodded quickly, “Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!” Harry stared at the two of them, thinking about everything that happened. He wasn’t sure why he was trusting these people, as if he had no doubts at all they could be evil. He wasn’t sure why, but the feeling was getting stronger the closer he got to the house. Mrs.Figg had lied to him for years on Dumbledore’s orders, had treated him badly just so he could continue going to her house, and knew about his abuse. He was struck with a conflicted feeling he couldn’t identify. Something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!” Harry sighed, wanting to leave, he didn't want to be here anymore, carrying Dudley was tiring, they still had a little ways to go before reaching the Dursley’s. “Blimey,” Mundungus looked weakly between Mrs.Figg and Harry, “Blimey, i..” Harry ignored the rest of it, letting Mrs.Figg berate the drunk man, he clearly wouldn’t be any help, nor would yelling at him, but Harry didn't want to get involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Figg swung her bag hitting Mundungus in the face, Harry stared at her in shock, unsure what he had missed. “Ouch! Ah- stop! You mad old bat! Someone’s gotta tell Dumbledore!” Harry watched the panic in Fletcher rising, as Mrs.Figg’s anger doubled. “Yes- they- have!” She swung with every word, hitting the man. “And- it- had- better- be- you- and- you- can- tell- him- why- you- weren’t- there- to- help!” Mundungus had his arms over his head protecting himself as best he could from the attack Mrs.Figg was making on him. “I’m going! I’m going! Stop hitting women!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the man disapparate, staring at MRs.Figg in silence. “I hope dumbledore murders him!” She shook her head turning to Harry as he flinched back, she ignored it speaking in a soft almost caring voice. Completely differently from the murderous yelling she had before. “Now, come on Harry, what are you waiting for?” He nodded quietly, continuing to walk towards the house. “I’ll take you to the door,” she spoke as they turned around the corner, making it the last turn “Just in case there are more of them around.'' Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn’t sure what good she would do. “Of my word, what a catastrophe, and I have to fight them off yourself, and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs. Well it’s no good crying over spilled potion, I suppose, but the cat’s among the pixies now.” Harry sighed he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be around these people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had admitted to watching him, spying on him, for his safety apparently, while they let him be abused by the people who were supposed to care for him. He always thought people would try to stop it if they actually knew what happened, but this was the proof he needed. Nobody really cared, Mrs.Figg admitted to treating him badly just so he could be watched over for Dumbledore. Nobody cared about his well being, they wouldn’t care if he died, only that their plans were ruined. Dumbledore sent these people to watch him, make sure he didn't use magic, make sure he wasn’t attracting attention. It was disgusting, he was disgusted, there was nothing he wanted to do more than to scream and curse everyone that wronged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dumbledore’s been having me followed?” he turned to look at Mrs.Figg pausing briefly to shift Dudley slightly as the boy began to slip from his grip. “Of course he has. Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in june? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent.” Harry stared at her baffled, she had insulted him for not knowing people had been spying on him. Insulted him because he was thrown back into the muggle world without any reassurances he would be safe. He wanted to curse her, wanted to yell, wanted to show her that he wasn’t an idiot. Confirmation was important, making sure the facts were known, that it wasn’t someone else. He hoped they didn't know about Viktor, hoped that they wouldn’t know about the oath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petunia and Vernon were both running out of the house towards them as they got closer. Harry watched them carefully, their worry clear on their face. “What was that? Harry?” Petunia was the first to reach them quickly, taking Dudley’s hands, trying to support him as she looked him over quickly. “Dementors.” Harry watched his Aunt carefully, recognition flashing through before her worry increased. She looked at Dudley, carefully taking his face in her hands, “They didn't-?” She didn't seem to want to finish the sentence. Harry was surprised she even knew anything magical at all, especially something like a dementor. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the relief flood through her as Vernon caught up glaring at Harry. He shoved a large finger at Harry, pointing accusingly as him. “I want some answers!” Harry looked at Mrs. Figg as she smiled at Harry briefly before leaving. He turned to Vernon twisting his hands nervously. “We were attacked.” He watched the anger surge in the man, he grabbed Harry’s shirt collar as Petunia sharply said his name. “Vernon.” Harry pushed down the shock as Vernon listened, letting go of Harry as he looked at his son. “By those dementoids?” Harry wanted to laugh, but it wasn’t the situation to. “They’re evil. If they get the chance, they’ll suck your soul out through your mouth.” He watched the fear and terror take over every other emotion in Vernon, he looked at Dudley hugging him to him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They guard the wizard prison, azkaban.” Harry and Vernon both turned to Petunia in shock, looking at her with a dumbfounded expression as she blushed. “How do you know that?” Vernon stared at her waiting for her to answer as she shook her head, looking embarrassed and panicky. Vernon shook his head, dropping the subject as he pulled away from Dudley. “Fought ‘em off eh, Dud? Gave ‘em the ol’ one-two?” Harry rolled his eyes Dudley couldn’t reply, he was too terrified to speak. Harry didn't know what to say, walking into the house as Petunia and Vernon both began helping Dudley into the house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Expulsion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter!<br/>Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to catch up on the time I missed. </p><p>Thank you for your continued support.<br/>I still have quite a lot of writing to get through for this story.</p><p>Let me know if there are any grammar mistakes, This chapter has not been proofread</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry watched his aunt and uncle try to figure out what to do. They were worried for Dudley who hadn’t spoken a word since they got him back, simply whimpering and looking around the room as if something was there. Harry had made hot chocolate giving a cup to him, he hoped it would be enough. “What are you trying to do boy!” Harry looked at his uncle, the only thing giving him confidence was that he knew what he was doing. “Chocolate is known to lessen the effects of dementors. Which takes away your happiness, leaves you soulless. I can’t say anything to his mental state…” He trailed off gulping in fear as his Uncle glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stepped up as if to hit him when Petunia stepped in. “Vernon! Now is not the time!” They both turned back to Dudley wrapping him in blankets and trying to talk to him. It was amusing as the boy didn't acknowledge anything at all. Harry wasn’t sure of his emotions again, if he should be worried or amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at the table he began thinking over the events that happened. Fletcher should be coming back to collect him later on, he knew that. But something wasn’t sitting right with him, his emotions weren’t as muddled as before, he felt like something was wrong. He had willingly gotten chocolate for Dudley, without even being asked to help. He had gone out of his way to protect his cousin, to walk with the boy, practically carrying him the few blocks to Privet Drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had a saving people problem, but he hated how he hadn’t even thought about it. Dudley, his bully of a cousin, who punched him and was going to leave him there to die, Harry had gone out of his way to save him. It was odd, Harry hated that there were too many conflicting emotions, too many things that didn't make sense. He wanted to make sense of it all, wanted to come to terms with the resurrection of Voldemort and the death of Cedric. He wished he never returned, if he was with Viktor or Severus instead everything would be so much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likely wouldn’t have had to fight off dementors by himself. He didn't doubt that dementors would have shown up if he was anywhere else. They had left Azkaban, they are supposed to be under the Ministry’s control. He had a vague idea of how it went. That they were ordered to attack him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell into silence as an owl entered through the open window. Landing in front of Harry with a letter on its leg. Harry stared at the paper carefully, making sure that he looked at it properly before picking it up. It unsealed itself animating as it turned into something similar to a howler. He was grateful that it didn't start yelling, but hated the words he heard after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear Mr Potter, We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling on your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th. Hoping you are well, Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk </span>
  <em>
    <span>improper use of magic office, ministry of magic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the letter in horror as it resealed itself. He was hit with a sense of incredulity. It didn't make any sense for him that they would send magic to expel him when he used magic. It was even set to open after he wasn’t in front of Muggles. As it had opened and started speaking in front of his muggle family. Even if they already knew of magic, he didn't understand why he was being punished for practice himself. They should question why he used magic, especially the patronus charm in front of a muggle that was his cousin. Who already knew about everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the panic clawing at him, he was expelled. How else could he learn magic, how else could he practice magic, he wasn’t even sure how to prepare for a hearing. Looking towards his aunt and Uncle as they both glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good riddance. They kicked you out. Now you better not be doing anything freaky from now on!” Harry flinched watching Vernon as he turned away from him, dismissing Harry completely. He was glad for the reprieve, their concern for Dudley took precedence over Harry’s freakishness and the situations that lead to it. He watched them both as they were talking about what they were going to do about Dudley. He was still out of it, his terror and regret were the two dominant emotions. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was numb, he wasn’t sure what to do. How could he survive without magic, he didn't know how he could tell everyone, Dumbeldore. What would the man think of him, getting expelled from school. Shaking his head quickly Harry reached up touching his scar. He shouldn't care what the man thinks, what he had done was perfectly reasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to save himself and his cousin, there was no other way. A magical incident arose and he had to use magic to solve it. Sitting there in silence, Harry felt something in him snap, the anger around him was too much to bear, too much to ignore. He could feel his magic swirling around him, they would not take away his magic. </span>
  <b>“Leave” </b>
  <span>It was all he said to the Dursely’s, but they all got up, like marionette dolls silently walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~How wonderful, look at you. Embracing your true self.~” He flinched at the words, he turned to look at whatever spoke, but nothing was there. He could hear it chuckling, just not from where it came. He couldn’t even sense any other magic around him. “Who are you?” Nothing answered him as he quickly walked around the house, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He could feel residual magic, it had been slowly building the more time he spent in the house. It was familiar, but he couldn’t figure out where it came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched as a crack resounded through the house, it sounded like something had crashed into the window. Looking around carefully, keeping himself as hidden as he could he noticed the owl sitting at the windowsill. Shaking his head he carefully reached out letting his magic brush over the owl, testing the residual magic on it. He carefully took the letter opening it up,</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbledore’s just arrived at the ministry, and he’s trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Weasley</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He stared in silence at the letter, trying to make sense of the words. He wasn’t supposed to leave the house or do magic, but someone is coming to take it all away. He’s supposed to defy the ministry until everything is sorted out. Which Dumbeldore would apparently be doing. Harry couldn’t rely on that man, not anymore, he was tempted to just sit around and let them, but Voldemort was resurrected because he let Dumbeldore handle everything. Trusted the man to be safe for the year when so far he hasn’t had such a great track record. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his trunk he made sure he had everything he needed before walking back downstairs. He grabbed his aunt’s wallet pulling out all the cash she had. He wasn’t going to suffer before getting to diagon. It’d be just like third year all over again. This time, nobody had the authority to send him back home, he just had to get emancipated, it’s what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the letter sitting on the windowsill, there wasn’t an owl nearby, but it had the magic of his godfather. Carefully picking up the letter he opened it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur's just told us what happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave the house again, whatever you do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Of course that’s what he wrote to say, not like he risked his life to perform magic. Like he caused trouble by saving not only his own but his cousin's life as well. Harry didn't know what to think, there were far too many letters coming in. What was next. He didn't want to listen, wanted to get as far away as he could, he was in danger here. Dementors appeared near his home, what was next. Not to mention the wizards that are coming to take away his magic, to solidify his expulsion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to leave, like nothing else he wanted to disappear and never have to worry about the wizarding world again. He wanted it all to be over with, to be done with what happened. He hated how two adults had now written him letters, simply to tell him to stay put. Not to ask if he was okay, even after they had found out he was attacked by Dementors. The soul-sucking monsters that one of them was subject to for more than twelve years. He didn't understand how they could just write to him that he had to stay. Like the house was safe enough when Dementors were just around the corner. Where he could have died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sent a letter from the ministry to expel him, like he could simply sit around and wait for everything to just fix itself. He needed to get out of here, to read as much as he could, maybe get another wand if he had to. Anything, he would die otherwise, the wizarding world would die. He took in a shaky breath falling against the wall in the hallway, trying to calm his breathing. Nothing was going to happen, he had fought off so many dementors before, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave the house when he heard the cracks of apparition. Multiple cracks, he paused moving away from the door towards the back of the house watching for magical signatures carefully. He recognized a few, but the rest were unfamiliar. He didn't want to be caught, didn't want them to be the ones sent as ministry officials to take his wand, his magic. What they were doing was entirely illegal, he knew it, now he just had to prove it. He was an adult, at least legally, so the unerage laws don’t apply. He knew that, it was the entire base that he was tired of getting out of the tournament with. That he was a minor, and shouldn’t be in an adult tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing his luck he looked around quickly for anything to hide him. There is far too much happening in one day, he needed a break. Needing the time to think and process, he could feel panic clawing at his throat. Trying to take control, but he couldn’t let that happen. Not again, not ever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Being Picked up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for such a long gap between updates! <br/>Here's the next chapter! <br/>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He quickly threw on his invisibility cloak pulling his magic back as he watched the group enter the house. Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, were the only three out of the group of nine that came to his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think he is?” Harry watched Remus carefully, if the man is who he looks to be Harry knew the man would find him. He watched as Remus tilted his head up taking a deep breath as they all waited for him. “I-i can’t tell. He’s in the house, but I can’t tell where.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? We’re here to take you to Dumbeldore.” Raising a brow he watched the nine of them walk into the hallway, they were looking around with their wands raised. He wasn’t sure if he could trust them enough to reveal himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” It was all he said, watching as they flinched, turning around to look at him wands raised. The confusion clear on their faces when they couldn’t see Harry, he almost couldn’t hold back the laugh that wanted to rip it’s way out. Mad-eye was looking around with his fake eye wildly. Trying to pinpoint him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? It’s me, Remus… Moony.” He relaxed slightly at the confirmation. “Name all the marauders.” He watched their emotions carefully, he wasn’t sure if he could trust them not to bring him to the ministry. He had to be safe. “Sirius is Padfoot, your father is Prongs, I’m Moody, and Peter’s wormtail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was my bogart?” He watched Remus, the magic surging slightly, a proudness going through him as he smiled. “A dementor.” He watched the others' shocked faces as he removed the disillusion and noticed me not charms. He kept his cloak hidden, didn't want them to see what he really used. It was his secret, his treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all went silent staring at the letter that a new owl was carrying. The owl flew into the room perching itself on one of the chairs, Harry realised it was from the ministry before anyone else in the room. They had all tensed up raising their wands as if to attack the parchment or owl. It was amusing to watch as they stared at it, waiting for something else to happen as he reached over opening the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Potter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your want until your disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspected from school pending further inquiries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With best wishes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mafalda Hopkirk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Improper Use of Magic Office</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ministry of Magic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at them all carefully, “I uh, have a hearing on the 12th… I’m suspended for now, and they won’t take my wand yet…” They nodded as if expecting it to happen, Harry wasn’t sure if he liked that thought. That dumbledore could smooth it over with the ministry already. That it meant Dumbledore had enough power to control the ministry if he wanted. It was a terrifying thought, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, not the minister, a man like Dumbledore shouldn’t have this much power in their world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you all doing here anyways?” He watched them all shift slightly, as if remembering what they all came here for. He wasn’t sure why they were supposed to be picking him up, or even if he should go with them. He was confused, nothing was really making sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Harry, Dumbledore sent us to come get you.” Remus nodded along to Moody’s statement. “Oh, why would he send you? Last I checked, the Ministry didn't really like me. You were kidnapped for an entire year, and you, Remus, disappeared.” He gestured towards the group of Aurors and Mad-Eye. He knew that Remus was at least the only one he could trust, but he wasn’t sure how safe it was to travel with them. The group looked away, he watched as Tonks’ hair began to turn red. The metamorphmagus glared at him raising her wand. “Now you listen here. We came here to keep you safe! The Headmaster thinks it will be best to bring you with us. So that is what we will do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, think it is best? I mean, you are Auror’s are you not? Are you breaking any laws by helping me… cuz becoming a criminal at the word of a school teacher… I don’t know about that.” Harry shook his head feeling his head cloud slightly. “Sorry, I-I guess that’s okay. I don’t know what I’m talking about. Don’t listen to me..” He gave a soft smile watching Moody as he raised a brow. Remus and Kingsley seemed to be the only other people who were confused at the switch in Harry’s personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew something was wrong, he changed far too much just by coming here, he lost his touch with everything he built in the last year. He knew it, but the rest of the group, they didn't care. They were just glad he seemed to be following orders again. Just another puppet, a mindless sheep that would follow everything the Headmaster said. He was disgusted with himself, warring with his mind over his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We need to leave now. We’re late enough.” Moody quickly shuffled them all out of the house. They each took out their brooms as Remus handed Harry his trunk. “Keep this with you.” Nodding he took one of the brooms that were handed to him. “So, why are we flying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the ministry can’t track us of course.” He looked over at Tonks who was speaking as if Harry wouldn’t be able to understand what she said. “I mean, what’s the point? I have a trial, they will only expect me to show up there. Why would they track us?” Moody stepped in, “Shut up! Be quiet. We need to be aware of our surroundings at all times. Constant Vigilance!” Nodding softly Harry tried to resist rolling his eyes, keyword being tried. Remus chuckled gesturing to them all to get on their brooms. “Okay. Everyone ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of “Yes!” As everything quickly got on their brooms. Moody and Remus cast disillusions on the group as they began flying over England. Harry tried to keep up with them, without looking down at the towns. It was beautiful, each city lit up during the night. He had never seen anything so lovely. He made a promise with himself to visit new places. To see the world, even if he couldn’t really go to other countries, he could at least visit London. See what his home had to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of the Dark Lord slowly crept in, what was he doing. There was so much he had to think about now. He shouldn't be as cut off from the wizarding world now, especially not with a trial approaching. He had to prepare for everything. He knew he had the time now, to study and learn more about the wizarding world. He wouldn't be ignorant anymore. Especially not as a technically emancipated child. He had the power, had a lordship and heirship that he still didn't really know anything about. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is brought to the Headquarters of the Order, and well, let’s just say he’s a little worried about how he’s going to get through the trial. Especially when everyone expects Dumbledore to swoop in and fix everything for him.</p><p>Thank you, happy reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed in confusion, staring at the letter, trying to discern how it could have happened. It was unexpected for the letter to come by almost immediately after he had cast a spell. It seemed planned, the dementors for one, leaving Azkaban to be down in Surrey. Where dementors just happen to attack him and his cousin. Then upon his arrival back to his personal hell, the owl that delivered his letter. The expulsion and trial date set in the paper. Harry just couldn’t wrap his head around everything that happened. Nothing really made sense, then with the Order just picking him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmauld Place felt dark, like a sludge that you couldn’t get off. The magic of the house was black, darker than anything he had seen. Terrifying even, especially with the amount of boggarts, mimicking the dementors every time they caught sight of him. It had caused chaos the second he entered his new room. Sirius had shown Harry around briefly, steering away from Molly. His excuses for not cleaning the house were amazing, Harry just knew he had to remember them. To see the faces of his aunt and uncle when he repeated some of the words. He could die then and there, forever happy in the knowledge that he had spoken to those disgusting human beings like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as Sirius brought him to the one place he didn't feel like going. Ron and Hermione both immediately jumped on him, clearly happy to see him. He put on a smile letting them apologize over and over about not being able to tell him anything. “Harry, I really am so sorry. They were reading our letters. Trying to make sure we weren’t giving anything away.” Holding up a hand for Hermione to stop her ramblings Harry waited in silence for a few seconds. “While i’m pretty pissed for not being brought here earlier. I can’t deal with what they’re doing around here. They just showed up, practically kidnapping me and now I have a trial to deal with!” Hermione made a sound of sympathy quickly reaching out to grad his hand in hopes to calm him down. “Harry i’m so sorry about that. I can’t believe they would even do that! I mean you wouldn’t use magic unless you had to. Dumbledore’s already fixed it, you weren’t expelled. He’ll take care of the trial too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling was back, the annoyance and incredulity at the situation. He was just expected to let Dumbledore fix everything for him. The man wouldn’t even help him, barely helped him after that mess with Voldemort coming back. Harry just knew that this one, this trial, had to be done by him. He had to prove that he wasn’t some complacent sheep like the rest of the people in this house. He knew Sirius and Remus would stick by him, they were family, that stood for more than these friendships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would still like to prepare for this, you know? It’s good to know things right?” Hermione perked up immediately, happily going on about how proud she was that Harry was taking initiative. That she just knew that Harry would turn to books and knowledge. “This is like the best day ever. Though, where are you going to get the books Harry? Do you even know what your looking for? I can help a bit..” The condescending way she spoke brushed against Harry, he had been realising that she had always been this way. She had such strong opinions, yet treated everyone poorly. Harry didn't really understand how they became friends. She wasn’t nice, she was always hitting them, berating them for not getting work done. As if Harry willingly chose to not do anything, when he does try Ron is always there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked briefly towards Ron, he was quiet, it was unusual for the usually loud Weasley. Raising a brow in question seemed to snap Ron out of his thoughts. “Right, ‘Mione, I don’t think Harry wants to have a whole lesson on laws. He just has to read a bit. Not everything right? Mum’s got us cleaning everything, I don’t think she’ll buy your excuse.” Chuckling softly at the comment Harry turned to Hermione, the girl's cheeks were turning slightly pink. “Okay, it’ll be fine. I just need a few days to read. I’ll ask Sirius some things. I won’t ditch you guys for long. Just make sure to clean all the really big things first.” That seemed to get a rise out of the two, they laughed, this time it wasn’t fake. Harry knew they were trying to be his friends, but sometimes they were just too different. Their magic wasn’t tainted, so he knew that this was really them, it just made it worse every time he realised it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. what’s with all the secrecy anyways?” Harry looked towards Hermione as her smile dimmed. “Ah, right.. Well this is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.” Tilting his head in question Harry waited for Hermione to elaborate. “Well, they’re the group of people fighting against the Death Eaters. Your parents were in it too. Dumbledore is the leader.” Harry sighed knowing that was about all he would get. The adults seemed to believe that he wasn’t capable enough to know what was going on. They kept it a secret about his godfather for Merlin’s sake. They would never bring him into the fold on what Voldemort was doing. Apparently being stalked and nearly killed by him constantly isn’t enough in their eyes to at least let him be aware of things. They are far too idiotic on their own, they never seem to realise the danger. With Barty pretending to be “Mad-eye” all of last year, it's not that surprising they haven’t realized the danger they put them in on their own. Dumbledore had supposedly known the man for years and somehow hadn’t realised someone else had pretended to be him. It was no wonder that Voldemort had almost won the first time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed listening to the two go on about what little they knew. He was annoyed that they thought he would be perfectly fine with the fact that he was the only one that wasn't here. Which apparently the dursleys were safer, but of course Harry couldn't be in the one place that literally couldn't be found. Dumbledore was the secret keeper this time, he wouldn't ever tell voldemort or other death eaters. It didn't make any sense, other than he wanted Harry to duffer there. That he would be so relieved he probably wouldn't even realise that they had lied to him. Tricked him into accepting what they said, that it was safer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay guys you can all come down now!" Hearing Mrs. Weasley yell was something Harry neve wanted to deal with again. She was belittling them, he could feel it. He understood that she may not want her children involved, but Harry, he was directly involved in this entire mess. They couldn't just ignore his need to know information. Ron sent Harry a quick look, as if waiting for Harry to comply with the order. He shook his head walking back to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the time to set his few belongings up, he didn't really want to put them out, but he trusted the magic around the room. It was warded specifically to black blood. As Regulus's old room counted as an heir room, it was warded to the black family. Sirius hadn't bothered lifting it either, making it that much safer for Harry. He knew that Sirius had reserved the room for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Glad you're settling in well Harry." Turning quickly to the sound of the voice Harry couldn't stop the smile as he saw Sirius walk into the room. " Yes, thank you. I'm glad to see the blood wards are still active." He nodded looking around the room, seeming to get lost in his memories. Harry didn't know much about Regulus, he hoped he would learn about him soon. " Blood traitors all of you! Sirius why are you letting these things taint my home!!!" Harry flinched turning to the portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook his head flicking his wrist as the portrait was silenced. " Sorry about that Harry. Forgot there was a portrait of her in here. That was my mother. Lovely woman isn't she?" Harry laughed, shocking Sirius before he joined in soon after. Meeting the famed Walburga Black was not anything like Harry had expected. He hoped that he would have the chance to actually speak with her. Hopefully without all the yelling, it was horrible. She was supposed to be a traditional pureblood, but how was that possible if she was constantly yelling at people about blood purity and whatnot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Harry, I think it’s time we greet everyone else.” Harry silently nodded following Sirius out of the room and down to the kitchens. Where everyone was still waiting, most of them talking to each other as they barely acknowledged him. It was almost annoying, they claimed to be protective and that secrets were important but blatantly ignored someone new. Regardless of if they knew he was coming or not, it was beyond annoying. Insulting even that they wouldn’t even greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh Harry, there you are. We were wondering where you went. Thought you went down here without us.” Hermione smiled pulling Harry closer to the group. Ron and Ginny were both talking as the Twins were making plans for their next prank. He was going to sit with them when Hermione dragged him to the other two. It was shocking, Hermione was once again thinking herself above others and what they wanted. All in the name of mending friendships, of being the kind muggleborn that she was said to be. Everyone knew she was really a bully, it was only barely covered by her friendship with Harry. Of course by being friends with Harry she had to be a good person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just unpacking.” Harry’s words had barely left his mouth when Ron whined. “What?! Too good to room with me now?!” Blinking at the outburst Harry turned to look at Molly as she smiled. “Harry dear, Ron was looking forward to you two rooming together.” He couldn’t believe the excuses the family made for Ron. He had insulted Harry, blatantly so, wasn’t even trying to hide his disdain, and Molly thinks that it’s okay to berate him. “What?” The word was barely uttered, Sirius was standing behind Harry glaring at Molly. “Did you just say my pup was at fault?! Prongslet was just insulted! He shouldn’t have to room with children who whine about things not going their way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pulled Harry back, of which he was grateful for, as he was able to use his godfather's protection to get away from the group. They were all looking at Sirius in shock, Ron and Ginny were angry, Molly was following after as Hermione looked like she wanted to step in. She was upset, most likely over her attempt to mend their friendship backfiring so much .The Twins snickered at the rest of the families expense, Sirius had a gift. Like his mother, when angered it is the easiest way to clear a room. They were similar to banshees, it was a wonder they were classified as a subspecies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Pup deserves better than this! You dragged him into this mess! Not letting him know what is going on! Everything! Harry should know things! He isn’t a child, never was! Stop treating him like he is only one step away from a criminal!” Harry carefully placed his hand on Sirius’ arm, the outburst, while not unwanted, was odd. He knew there were things he was missing, things kept from him. He didn't want to deal with the fight either, Molly wouldn’t back down and neither would Sirius. He knew the only way to stop it was to intervene. It wasn’t even worth it. Sirius owned the property, he was letting them stay there, how they could treat him, and Harry like they have was disgusting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Order of the Pheonix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry could only watch as the room devolved into chaos. People were picking sides, well most people were sticking behind Molly as Dumbledore had agreed with her idea to not bring Harry into the fold. To keep him ignorant of what was going on around him, he was glad Remus was there to help fight on their side. He didn't want them to scream at each other, but Molly and Sirius both wanted their points across. He couldn’t believe that this is what they thought was best for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a child! Children shouldn’t be involved in these things!” Harry sighed, listening to Molly as she fought against any chance Harry had to be informed. He just wanted to know what was going on for once. Voldemort had been resurrected, and there was apparently nothing being done about it. Viktor hadn’t heard anything, so that was a relief that there weren’t raids, but it left him worried. Voldemort had to be planning something again, he just knew it. He had to know what was going on, especially if the people who were going to be fighting against him were likely to be Harry himself and a few others. If they kept him in the dark, even if they just wanted to protect his innocence, Harry knew he would end up dead. Things like this, especially when he is directly involved in it. Voldemort's goal was likely to kill Harry and Dumbledore first, the two main sources of pride and power for the light. Then to take over the ministry or the other way around. He needed to know what was going on to do anything, to be of any help at all. It frustrated him to no end that a lot of the yearly things he had to deal with could have been avoided if people just told him things. If they didn't keep secrets from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he is! Molly you can’t just expect him to know what’s happening when we won’t tell him! He needs to Know!” Smiling softly as Sirius defended him Harry peeked through the crack in the door. As this wasn’t an official meeting they could listen in for once. He could hear them fighting from his room if he tried. Yet it was easier to know what was going on when he could hear it clearly. At least as clearly as he could when they were screaming at each other.“He shouldn’t!” At this point Sirius and Molly were having a screaming match, it was quite amusing as everyone else around the table seemed to just want to be anywhere else. He watched them all carefully, Tonks was trying to stop them from fighting, Remus was trying to calm Sirius down, Moody was still looking around the room with his eye. Trying to see something that wasn’t there, and everyone else was trying not to laugh. There were a few that seemed to agree with Molly but didn't want to get involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He HAS to!” Harry watched Sirius fight for him, he wished he could have been involved in fighting for his spot at the table, but he would rather not deal with Mrs.Weasley thinking she was better than him. That clearly because he didn't have a mother to raise him she knew what was best. Like she had been there the entire time and knew everything that was going on. Like she knew Harry’s trauma’s and how to deal with it. Like she knew what was best for him because she had clearly raised her other children so well. “He’s not James Sirius! Stop acting like it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wincing at what she said, Harry looked towards Sirius. Harry was beyond pissed at what she said, he didn't know how she could get away with it at all. IT was a completely low blow, Harry knew Sirius didn't see him as his father. Sure he would get mixed up a bit, but Sirius never got mixed up for long. It was maybe a second before his eyes would clear. He would realise his mistake. It was heartbreaking to watch sometimes. “Did I SAY HE WAS?! HARRY IS MY GODSON!” Harry winced, Sirius’ voice had reached ungodly levels of loud. It actually caused Molly to go silent. She stared at Sirius in fear, why he didn't really understand. He could have rolled his eyes, Molly thought Sirius would hurt him, she clearly didn't understand his godfather at all. Moony was looking a bit pissed too, his eyes flashing auburn as he took to holding onto the table instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in Azkaban Sirius, I understand, some things get crossed. But Dumbledore thinks it's best that Harry doesn’t have to worry himself over what adults should be doing in the first place.” While Harry agreed with the statement that adults should handle it, he knew they weren’t. Not to mention she had insulted his godfather twice. “Molly, I think that’s enough.” Harry reached out grabbing onto Sirius’ arm as he dragged the man from the room. The fighting was over, he needed to play damage control, hopefully get Sirius to understand that he didn't think that way either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left them as Molly tried to tell him to get back there, that he was a child and couldn’t speak to her like that. That he was clearly being influenced by the wrong adults. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from the woman. He completely understood why everyone but Ron and Ginny had denounced her, had tried so hard to get away from her. She was far too unreasonable, anybody with different views than her was almost always written as evil. He didn't understand how a woman like that could be a good mother. She couldn’t tell the difference between the twins, there were clear differences between them. Fred was more of the protector, George would often let Fred start things off, it was clear as day to their differences. He didn't know how the woman who had raised them hadn’t seen it. Sure she was raising other children too, but there was enough time to know, to realise it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked with Sirius up to his room, intent to let his godfather cool off as Remus would stay down there. The werewolf would hopefully tell them what happened after. “Sirius, I think we need to talk.” He watched his godfather carefully as he nodded. “Sure Prongslet, what’s up?” sighing he took a seat on the bed, watching his godfather carefully. “Well, I was hoping that you might be able to help me a little bit with the trial. I mean you should be able to know the laws right now right? Nobody’s really willing to help me. They’re all saying Dumbledore will take care of it, but we all know how well that went for you.” Harry watched his godfather carefully, the anger that he was imprisoned, the anger towards Dumbledore for letting it happen. Sirius told him everything, how Dumbledore knew he was innocent, that Peter was the secret keeper, the man even acted as the binder for the spell. It was beyond annoying it had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course Harry. We have the Library. I’ll show you where it is right now.” Sirius stood guiding Harry through the house he grew up in, showing him the doors to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are bound to be a few books like that in here. I’ll let you be, just remember you have to come out at some point. Eating and sleeping is very important. Not to mention that you only have a week before the hearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded quietly looking at the array of books, There was so much he could do. “DINNER TIME!” They both winced as Molly yelled for them to come down. “I guess i’ll have to come back to this at a later date.” They went down to eat knowing that Molly would likely tear the house down trying to get them to go down. She was insane sometimes, Harry didn't understand why she was acting different at times, he didn't know which one was the real Molly Weasley, or if they both were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they sat at the table Mrs.Weasley smiled softly, turning to Harry, “Harry dear, we have decided that you won’t be able to come into Order meetings. It is safer that way. After dinner I want you to go upstairs with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They can show you what they do for fun. I want you to relax while your here, not worry about needless things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently nodding his head Harry gave a small look to Sirius as his godfather nodded his head. They would find a way to keep him updated, the fight wasn’t over, but simply put on hold. It was made clear  to the two of them what priorities the Order had. To pretend they were fighting Voldemort, leaving the one person the man was actually after out of the loop. They were leaving innocents in azkaban, and pretending that they knew the best for everyone. Harry decided that he hated what the Order stood for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to learn as much as possible about what they stood for. There were good people, like Sirius, Remus, and Charlie. They were part of the order, Harry didn't understand how they could be a part of it when it was clear they hated everyone in it. That they didn't agree with the way they let things happen. Sirius wouldn’t ever support Dumbledore, not with the way the man let him rot in azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. A crime that could have easily been cleared by viewing his memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie was with the order to fight against the Dark, he sort of understood. He had to pick between two evils and decided that the supposed light side was the lesser. Harry could see why he chose to stick with the light. Even if the Dark was only pushing for the expansion of magic, it was the way that everyone learned about it. As something uncontrollable, something that taints you, makes you evil. Yet all the Dark Wizards and Witches, the supposed evil, aren’t insane or anything but normal people. They are fighting for their traditions, to simply keep them in a world that is pushing them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even know about anything he was supposed to have learned, he knew that much. There was so much that wasn’t being taught to the light side because it was classified as Dark. Learning the history of someone’s family, or etiquette, learning how to duel or lordship classes. It was all considered Dark because the Dark families practiced it. Harry hated how much he was learning in the library, what looked to be common knowledge he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing he quickly finished dinner going back to his room with some of the books he took from the library. He wanted to try to learn as much as he could before Mrs. Weasley went through the room and deemed everything too dangerous or dark. As if the simple act of reading and learning was a sign of being tainted by the ‘dark’ side. He knew that some things were cursed, some of the things in his room were cursed. He could see the magic around them, the intent, how dark some of the objects were, but it was also common sense not to touch them. To leave it be until it was safe, until someone else could deal with it properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Weasley would simply remove it, and leave them all unable to tell when something would be too dangerous for them. Leaving them naive to what was okay to touch and what wasn’t. They could end up touching a cursed object while cleaning and not even realise it because they had never encountered cursed objects. Never learned how to get around them, or to notice them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry counted his few blessings that he could see magic, that he could avoid the cursed objects. That it helped him figure out if things were okay to do or not. He oculd figure out how safe it was in some areas of the house. He knew there were boggarts and pixies, probably an entire colony of some other magical creature. But he knew how to deal with most of them. Knew what spells to use and when it was better to get an adult. Here he had the support, the immediate support that he didn't have in school. When they stumbled upon something dangerous, or when they were forced to investigate because nobody else was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Cleaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**** TW *****<br/>The Twins and Harry encounter a Boggart. There is some verbal abuse, and reference to rape/ physical abuse. It is a very small portion, and I have marked it off to let you know when it appears. </p><p>Hope you all have a nice day! Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed looking around the room, it was dirty, filthy. The dark magic clung to the walls and nearly every surface, Harry didn't know how anyone could even walk in the room, it was oppressive, depressing, he was surprised Hermione was even able to smile as she began to walk around the room. She and Mrs. Weasley had decided to wake him up at an ungodly hour before the sun was up. Harry couldn’t do much, ignoring them would only make it worse, he had hoped the cleaning would already be done, but this was his chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen the twins a lot since entering Grimmauld Place. It was a nice change to see them as they walked closer to the door he was standing in front of. “Gred, Forge.” He nodded to each of them as they smirked, “Harrikins.” Shaking his head as they replied in unison, both of them wrapping their arm around his neck, leaning on his shoulder slightly. “Mum’s been like this since we got here. Don’t know when she’s going to stop cleaning. It’s all she probably knows how to do, almost like she lost all her Hogwarts education. Doesn’t even let Kreature try to help. Not to mention Hermione would throw a fit. Even if Kreature would ever listen to them.” Harry smiled listening to them Ping-Pong their sentences, it was nice, something he could rely on. A normalcy that he needed, something to return to with everything that has happened. He both loved and hated that he wasn’t at the Dursleys. At least at the Dursleys he would be mostly ignored, he wasn’t asked questions, and it was what he was used to. This family setting, with people he didn't trust, he hated it. He wanted to have this with people he trusted, like the Twins, Viktor, Neville, and Blaise. His friends, the true family he had, they wouldn’t betray him, Blaise would be looking for status but it was expected. Slytherins don’t associate with other houses, especially Gryffindor's unless they are after status or some other kind of angle. Harry knows Blaise was telling the truth when he offered to take him to the dance, he was still beyond grateful for that chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to be a regular human being that day, the chance to be who he wanted, dress up, be with friends who he trusted, and go on a date. Now, he was stuck in a house that was practically falling apart, that had magic so dark he was afraid it would literally curse them by walking down the hall. He didn't like the magic in the house, but something else was wrong with it, the magic didn't feel old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure what to make of it, watching as everyone else went on to clean. Hermione and Ron both started picking things up as Mrs. Weasley began giving everyone else roles. To pick things up and let it go. Harry sighed looking around the room carefully, so much of it was history, but they were entrenched in dark magic and emotions. He wanted to keep it, but needed to remove the excess magic and emotions first. He wasn’t sure what Sirius thought of everything. This was his home, his history, Harry wasn’t sure if they should just be throwing things away without Sirius being there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry dear, can you start dusting off these curtains?” smiling softly he walked closer to the curtains. They were covered in a film of grey, he was surprised Kreature hadn’t tried to clean the house already. It only made sense that he purposefully made them dirty so that everyone in the house would have to either live with it or do something. He didn't believe that Kreature would leave everything dirty, especially in the Black ancestral home. The house elf was already prideful enough about the Black’s in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't really know how he was supposed to clean the curtains, he’d never had to deal with something as dirty as this. Usually he’d take them off and put them in the washer putting another set up, but there was nothing to put in it’s place and Grimmauld Place doesn’t have a washer. Turning around to ask he watched as everyone else was cleaning the room without problems. He wasn’t sure if there was something he was just supposed to know. He began slowly trying to dust the curtains ignoring his questions. He should be spending time preparing for his trial at the end of the week, but why would he be allowed to do that when Dumbledore will apparently take care of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hated that they all dismissed him, that they thought he wouldn’t even need to prepare because Dumbledore would take care of it. Like they have forgotten that the relations between the minister and the headmaster aren’t the best at the moment. Harry wasn’t sure what they were thinking, if they even were at all. He knew that things likely weren’t going to go in a good direction, he needed to know as much as possible to help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked for an hour, watching as Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all took periodic breaks that meant they got nothing done. He was getting annoyed with the amount of work they weren’t doing. He expected that they would at least be able to clear a room, and they did, but only because he worked through it all with the Twins. Sirius got out of it by locking himself in his room. Harry didn't have the same pleasure, even if he wanted to spend his time researching, it would never happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing he turned to the twins, “So, I still have that money I won from the Triwizard tournament.” He watched them carefully, their excitement at the idea, but they didn't act that way. He only knew because he could see the way their emotions curled around each other. Letting on to their true feelings as he spoke. “You guys wanted to open up your prank shop right? How about I fund, I’ll sponsor your start up…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Fred and George immediately pulled him into a hug. “Harry! Our lovely brother. You are a blessing!” Smiling softly he pushed them away form him playfully. They both started talking about their plans for the shop. He liked listening to them, as the three of them begun to work on the next room over. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them noticed the boggart in the room, Mrs. Weasley yelling at them caused them all to flinch. Turning to the corner she was walking from. A rolling pin in hand. “You are not Weasleys! Never have been. I don’t know how I could have produced you two! Both of you are disgraces!” Harry flinched back along with the twins, all three of them huddling back as they stared at Molly Weasley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey guys.” His words were lost under the screeching of Molly. They didn't know what to do, Harry paused taking a deep breath. He pushed the two behind him standing in front protectively. Molly raised the rolling pin as if to hit him when everything about her distorted. Harry watched in fear as the creature turned into a bed. It was one he recognized immediately, the cot in his closet, it morphed into the one he had in his room. The one that had stains he never wanted to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched back, startling when the Twins reached out for him. He couldn’t help it, he was terrified. Fred was the first one to snap out of it quickly yelling out “RIDDIKULUS!” They watched the boggart form into a cloud, slowly disappearing into nothing as Fred banished it from the room. Harry stood there trying to get his breathing under control. Trying to ground himself, he was at Grimmauld Place, not there. He was with Fred and George, not in that room. He was with his Godfather and Uncle, not trapped in that place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Harry? Harry?!” He looked up at the sound of his name, George was watching him worriedly as Fred looked for any more boggarts. “Harry? Are you okay?” Nodding he quickly pulled George into a hug, the elder Weasley letting him without question. He hated boggarts with a passion, he didn't think his greatest fear would change, but turns out, it was no longer getting his soul sucked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what to think about the change in his greatest fear. He hated that his greatest fear wasn’t the coldness and memories that surfaced whenever those creatures came around. He hated that his fear was truly that much more powerful. He hated that if he ever encountered a boggart with anyone else, they wouldn’t understand that his fear was personal. They wouldn’t understand anything, but the Twins did. They didn’t ask any questions, just led him out of the room. They brought him into the kitchen getting him a cup of hot cocoa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comforting, he liked being able to relax, to not have to worry about his own health and safety for once. To trust these two with taking care of him as he dealt with the shock. Of trying to pull himself out of the darkness that was his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, ignoring everyone else in the house. All three of them were done for the day. All motivation from before was gone. They ignored Molly’s insistence that they continue working. Ignored Ron and Ginny complaining that they weren’t doing anything. Ignored Hermione’s lecture that they should listen to adults and that they should be sharing the workload. They ignored their claims that the three of them had done nothing while the other four had done all the work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It annoyed Harry, he could see the way it annoyed the twins too, they kept their mouths shut. Locking themselves into the library. Harry asked the wards to lock down, watching as the door couldn’t be opened by anyone else. He was fine with this, could work with this. Had time to calm down, recollect his thoughts, and get some help in finding what he needed to learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up practicing some spells, sticking to more light spells than venturing to dark. None of them were sure if the wards would be able to stay up if they used a dark spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how he was going to spend the rest of his summer here. He wanted to leave, but knew if he did that they would only track him down, might actually lock him up for a while. He was terrified to truly step out of line while surrounded by people he couldn’t trust. He needed to know the truth, to know what to do, how to gain more power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't spend long in the library, after practicing a few spells, Harry decided to go back to his room. To find comfort in the space he now had to himself. He had time to do what he wanted, could do what he wanted, at least within reason. He looked around his room carefully, cataloging everything. It was only his second day here, and there was already so much he was done with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting to clean, at all, he didn't know why he was expected to, as if he was now forced to. There were so many expectations on him, to listen to the adults, to not be in order meetings, but survive whenever the Dark Lord attacked. To not study and learn more magic, because reading was bad. To make up with his fake friends, and forget the entire year before. To forgive that they had left him, to understand that it wasn’t that bad. Being left alone for a quarter of the year, hated by the school, and expected to put his life on the line for something he didn't choose to do. Shaking his head he fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling he let his thoughts go. Not paying attention to a single thing his mind came up with, staring off into space as he listened, basked in the silence. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Walburga Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets the former Matriarch of the Black family. At least, has a decent conversation and gives her a rundown of everything that has ever happened to him throughout his school years. <br/>As far as I can say, Walburga Black is a great person to Harry. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed looking at the silenced portrait. There were some things he needed to confirm, especially that Walburga Black was a pureblood, she would know the laws and how to help him more than anyone. Even if she wasn’t exactly up to date in most things, she was still raised properly. Sirius had half of it, but he was still missing too much. Harry couldn’t afford to not be prepared, he knows that the ministry isn’t happy with him. They had already expelled him, he knew it would be a hard fight to win. Something he needed people to help him with, to swallow his pride and ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he might regret doing this, but he had to know. This woman would know more about the pureblood world than he ever could. Harry knew he had to start somewhere, hopefully she would see reason. He didn't need her to be yelling all the time like Sirius always said she was. Just having her in the house was too much sometimes, he could hear her when the spells wore off downstairs. At least here in the room, the spells wouldn’t because of the wards. The bloodwards helped bind the magic. Harry hoped that because he was in this room, behind the wards, it would help her realize he wasn’t some random person. That Walburga Black would realize he needed her help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off the silencing charm Harry watched the woman carefully. She glared at Harry, it was always hard to read emotions off of paintings, even if they did have part of the person inside, it was always a little off. “Lady Black? I-I’m Harry James Potter, Sirius’ godson. I was wondering if you could help me?” Harry hoped this worked. He watched her as her nose scrunched up in disdain. “Why should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>help you boy?!” Flinching at the word Harry turned away quickly. “I was not raised in pureblood politics. I have a trial, that of which I have no idea how to defend myself. Will you, as the lady of the house of Black, help me? Harry James Potter, Heir Potter, Heir Black?” Harry watched her eyes widen, the shock causing her face to go slack. She wasn’t expecting Harry to hold any power. He still wasn’t sure of what other titles he held. It was far too hard to get out in this house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That child named you as heir?!” Wincing Harry briefly thought about covering his ears, she sounded worse than a banshee, he understood the stories now. “Woman! I will not show you respect! I tried! But clearly you are no longer fit to rule anything in this household! You call yourself a pureblood, whining about mudbloods and blood traitors in the house! Shut up!” Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he looked away from the portrait. “Now, I am asking you to help me. Which otherwise, this house will be in use by the light and mudbloods you so hate. You are dead, there is nothing you can do. Suck it up. I don’t know anything about the power I hold. Will you help me so I can use it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waited, a little excited for her reply. Would she actually accept his terms, it was something he hoped would happen, he needed help. Sirius couldn’t help him in the way he needed, if Harry had Walburga behind him, he would get Kreature too. It would do wonders in gaining control over the house. In slowly getting Dumbledore thrown out. He hated that he used the words had had, but Hermione practically deserved it. She was the definition of an ignorant muggle raised child who only thought that purebloods hated her if they come from a dark house. He knew she wasn’t his friend, what friend would constantly nag on you to complete assignments but when you try to do it, they ignore what you are doing and decide better of it. What friend decides that one needs their attention more because one of them is clearly more upset. He was happy when she dated Krum, Viktor was a good influence on her. Yet she still chose Ron, still chose the side that was clearly leading us all down the wrong path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't regret calling her anything, not that he ever did to her face, she was the only person that word would be reserved for. He didn't care much about blood purity, but she would only believe things that were written in books. She knows that victors write history, she knows that there are probably horrible things that were hidden. Harry never understood how she could turn a blind eye to what Dumbledore was doing, when it was clearly wrong, but couldn’t do the same for the dark. She was a walking hypocrite, the reason the term had ever been created was because of their insistence to tarnish magic’s name. To ignore the culture they were meant to be a part of, the wizarding culture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was glad that Walburga was silent, that he had shocked her so much that she was staring at him. “I am asking for your help. I am muggle raised, because Dumbledore thought it best to send my orphan ass to magic hating muggles. I know almost nothing of this world, please help me be the Head of house I was supposed to be.” Harry hoped she understood, he couldn’t ask Severus, especially not in this house, Sirius could barely remember his pureblood training. Not the politics part that is. He has to know these things otherwise he’ll be obliterated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the ministry hates him, it didn't make sense why they were so against him. Aside from Dumbledore, Harry didn't really have any power, or at least he thought he didn't. “You’re Harry Potter?” Harry nodded slowly watching her carefully, she seemed to reevaluate everything in that moment. “You’re the one who defeated the Dark Lord?” Harry scoffed at the statement, “I don’t know if my mother put down bloodwards or anything. I was barely a year old. All I can remember is my mother begging to take her instead. I think they might have entered a contract or something. I don’t think I defeated that man, it doesn’t make sense. Though he is insane, used my blood in a fucking ritual before summer, and tortured his followers who showed up. I barely got out of that instance alive. Now I have a trial for underage magic. How would I go about getting around that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up straighter in the frame pulling out a book from the library behind her. “Well, there are a few things in the library that can help you. How did this happen?” Harry sighed taking a seat on the bed, “I was at the park when it got all cold. I don’t know if you know this, but when Sirius escaped from Azkaban they sent Dementors to the school-” She gasped in horror staring at him. “-I know, what a bright idea. So they were on the train, and everything got cold, freezing over, the lights went out. I nearly died. The dementors tried to give me the kiss. Luckily Remus Lupin, you may know him, was in the compartment and saved my life. So I know what happens when Dementors come around. They just loved me for some reason. I learned how to protect myself, the Patronus and all. Now when it got all dark and stormy that day, it was sunny only a few minutes before. I knew something was wrong, knew it was dementors. My muggle cousin was with me so I started running, dragging him along with me. We were cornered in an alley. My stupid ass tripped dropping my wand and glasses. One dementor attacked my cousin while the other went for me. I just barely got my wand in time to cast the spell, saving both our lives. When we returned home I got a letter stating I was expelled from school and was expected to appear for an underage magic trial, because I performed magic in front of a muggle and while I’m underage. Like my cousin doesn't know about magic already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga was silent staring at me for a few seconds, “this all happened because of dementors appearing?” He nodded softly looking out the window briefly. “Yep, and as I don’t know the laws or anything I’m not entirely sure why I’m in trouble. I shouldn’t be getting in trouble for saving mine and my cousins life. I mean one, he’s known about magic since I got my letter, sort of like me, two he fucking lives with me, three there were dementors that were going to kill us, and four they sent a magical talking letter to expel me in front of my muggle relatives. Like I'm sorry?! Whose fucking idea was it to sent magic to muggles expelling me for using magic in font of muggles?!” Harry took a deep breath, trying to gain control of his anger as Walburga stared at him in shock. “I’ve never heard of such a preposterous thing happening. The Black Library will have all the current laws in effect, as well as a few books that can help you. I have another portrait in there if you have any questions. Sirius should be able to bring you there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded softly watching her, “thank you. This however is my life. The craziest things happen to me. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s highly unusual for dementors to leave Azkaban. For them going after Sirius, it makes sense. He escaped Azkaban, how he ended up there I know that boy would never join the dark lord. He was firmly in the light, but Dementors almost never leave Azkaban. The Ministry has control of dementors, someone would have had to order them to go after you or someone else. For almost giving you the kiss, there could be something dark left behind. As you said, the Dark Lord died in front of you, but it now resurrected, something about you might make that possible. I would recommend a test from the goblins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded quietly thanking her as he went off to find Sirius. He left the room finding him as he was walking up the stairs. “Sirius! Hey, so um, I spoke with your mother-” Sirius stopped looking at him wide eyed. “You what?!” Wincing he took a step back, “I spoke with your mother. She said something about there being a library here. C-could you show me where it is?” He watched Sirius relax, “She wasn’t mean was she?” Shrugging he got closer to his godfather. “Not really, she shut up pretty fast when I yelled at her. I mean, she was spouting all this crap about being a pureblood, so i yelled back that she wasn’t being proper. We had a pretty decent conversation after that. I really need help with all the heir things. She recommended the library and that it would also have information on politics. To help me for the trial on Friday. You know?” Sirius nodded before looking around carefully. “Yeah, we can do that. Why don’t I just show your around real quick. There are a few things that are specifically for Black blood.” Smirking he quickly shot off leaving Harry to chase after his godfather as the man began laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two pieces of the laws stated are directly from the Harry Potter WIKI page. The rest is my own. Just would like to make that clear! <br/>This chapter is pretty self explanatory, Harry goes searching in the library<br/>Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in a row?! I know, you must all be thanking me. <br/>JK, (not Rowling). I'm trying to get everything updated and finished before the end of the year, so we can start on the second part! I know. Exciting right? <br/>I can't promise updating consistently, but I'll try to do it as often as possible. Only a few more left to go! <br/>Merry Christmas everyone, or Happy Holidays! <br/>If you're in school, hope everything's going great on that front. Everyone should be on winter break now, so take your time to rest up and be happy! <br/>I know it's a weird time for some of you, but be strong. <br/>Thank you, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius was waiting around the corner for him, he paused looking around before quickly putting up a silencing charm. Harry wasn’t sure what he should do in this instance, he trusted his godfather, but the house could be doing things to him, could be hurting him more. He knew getting out of Azkaban helped him, but not by much. He was worried what the effects of Dark Magic would have on the man, he already was predisposed to insanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So as you know, this was my home as a child. It's looking better now, but Mrs. Weasley is having everyone clean the house. She won't let us use magic, tried to tell me I couldn’t. Like excuse me? I'm an adult woman. She also thinks you shouldn't know what's been going on. Don't know how that'll help you. Ah, the library. Here we are. This is the second library, held behind bloodwards. Otherwise hidden from those without black blood. Or hasn't been disowned."  It was warded for those with Black Blood only, only those on the tapestry and accepted into the family could enter. Apparently nobody else could even see the door, let alone enter it. It was an amazing piece of magic that Harry spent a few minutes asking Sirius questions about. Sirius paused slowly opening the door as Harry waited with bated breath. He walked in turning around with his arms held out to his sides. As if he was saying 'ta-da'. It was actually quite amusing to see Sirius acting like this. " the books in this library aren't exactly proper. I saved what I could when Molly decided to tear apart the first library. She tried to throw everything out. It's my heritage. I may not like any of the dark or pureblood crap, but it's my history. Kreature has been given permission to keep everything. He's been bringing them to the vaults. How Molly doesn't care about the history, or the fact that most of the items in this house are cursed. She cares about putting people in danger, but doesn't at the same time it's appalling really. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked watching Sirius, he began releasing the reason behind it. " So there are laws?" Sirius smirked, picking up a book. " All of the current laws in place. Continuously updating." Smiling great fully Harry ran up to his godfather trying to crush him in a hug. He tried to push all of his emotions onto the man. To know what Harry wasn't saying. Which seemed to work as the hand placed on his back was warm. Kind instead of harsh, Sirius was the first to step back. " Harry, I may not like all the politics and everything that has to do with the ministry. But I can help you. At any point, just ask. You shouldn't be in this mess at all. People aren't letting you have the information you need. So here it is." Sirius took out a few books briefly explaining what they could be used for before leaving Harry to read. That he would cover for Harry if anyone asked questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was beyond grateful for the reprieve and took Sirius' suggestion to actually research. He needed to have a plan for his trial. He would not be ignorant of what was happening around him, not like last year. He would learn about the culture he is a part off, he wouldn't be ignorant to try politics and goings. There was only so much Blaise could teach him before the yule ball. When Harry had the time to learn things like that. When he didn't have to stress about the resurrection of one of the most powerful Dark Lords. The power play he didn't understand between the headmaster, minister, and the purebloods everyone was divided, fighting for their own agendas. He needed to have his own to survive at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up a book that looked interesting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Self-Updating Laws of the Wizengamot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hoped it would prove to be what he wanted. Harry began leafing through it, skimming through the pages to find the laws that had to deal with underage magic. He hoped that something would stick out to him, possibly something else to do with muggles. He didn't really know what he was looking for, but anything that looked to be of use for him he copied. There was no reason for him to be unprepared for a trial he had a week to research for. Harry wasn’t going to be ignorant anymore, it was something he silently vowed to himself.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery was written in 1875 by the Ministry of Magic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> This law forbids the use of underage magic outside of school, and is enforced by the Improper Use of Magic Office. Warnings are given for violation under paragraph C knowingly, deliberately, in full awareness of illegality, to do magic in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clause 7 magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, which include situations that include the life of the wizard or witch himself, or witches, wizards, or Muggles present.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is a wizarding law which was instituted in 1689 and put into effect in 1692 in order to hide the existence of witches and wizards from the Muggles who persecuted them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the event of a trial, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Witnesses must be able to prove beyond a reasonable doubt. The viewing of memories of the event may be requested. Witnesses may be subject to Veritaserum. ‘</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry continued reading, learning all he could about the laws in the books. He only had a small window of time before Molly and the rest of the Weasely’s came looking for him. He didn't want them to know anything about this library. He wanted this to be his place to go, a place to hide from the rest of the world. He needed to plan, needed to learn enough to protect him and his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to speak to the Twins, they would actually help him, make sure that the rest of the family left him alone. He knew Charlie would do the same, but it was the twins who could physically stop them. Their pranks were only getting better and better, Harry was glad they now had the resources to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much in this library, so much he wanted to learn, most of it wasn’t even for the trial anymore. He knew he had to focus, had to push down the desire to pick up another book that didn't involve any laws or wizarding customs. He had to present himself as an upstanding member of society. As the heir to a pureblood name, even if he was a halfblood. His status and name alone should have been enough, but there was more he had to learn apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such as ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>only those with a chair on the Wizengamot may nominate a new family to gain a seat, and only after certain requirements have been met, see sect. 32.a’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry wasn’t really sure what that meant, but he’d ask Sirius or Walburga later. Kreature of course was being amazing, giving him snacks whenever Harry took a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asking him what he was going to do, and if he was going to take up the Black name. It was a lot of questions that he didn't really have the answers to. Nor did he really know how to do it all. Everything pointed towards a trip to Gringotts. A way to get his bloodline tested, his magic checked and all. It would help him in finding out what power, what rights he had while in the Wizengamot aside from the laws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated to think it, but Hermione was right, muggleborns were at a disadvantage. Especially in courts, without the proper knowledge of the law, and a reliable way to find it. Not to mention that there were some laws that mentioned purebloods specifically, some that were so old that most probably hadn’t even realized they were still in effect. Harry was both disgusted and happy about it. His name, the Potters, were apparently a lot more important in the British Magical community than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some interesting laws, as long as he made it into the Wizengamot and was all checked in before the allotted time he was declared to be on time to any meetings. Regardless of him actually entering the meeting room on time. He made sure to bookmark that one, planning to get there early enough, about two hours at least to make sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Check in was supposed to be easy too, he had to hand over his wand. Which sounded a bit dangerous, but his magic could support him in protection on it’s own. He liked the thought of people knowing he didn't need his wand to beat them. But he was getting off track, the laws were old. So old that there was a clear difference in the language used. It took him a few minutes to understand the ones in Olde English. He hadn’t realized the laws would track back that far, nor would there be any in state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was allowed to practice magic under the supervision of teachers with a detailed list of all the spells he used and when. He was allowed to use magic if the situation calls for it, such as a life or death situation. As he read more he realized a lot of the laws were skewed, in favor of purebloods, as well as naming muggleborns as creatures. There were some clauses that stated they were not part of the regular populace. That if a time came where it was revealed to muggles that magic existed, muggleborns could be exiled as a whole from the magical community for their safety. There was another based on the theory that muggleborns stole magic from purebloods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated reading all of the laws that put anybody as superior just for being born a certain way. It boiled his blood, made him want to rip up the books. The room heated for a few minutes, Harry felt like it was only a few degrees up before books started catching fire. Luckily though, it began to cool down, as if his magic had realized what it was doing. He hated losing control like that, his anger reacting in a way that took control of his magic. Made him unable to dictate his moves, his actions were lost to emotions. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>